Nike
by ncisgirl2389
Summary: Sequel to Game Changer. Starts in the first few days of August 2016 around the start of the 2016 Summer Olympics...
1. Chapter 1

**~ 1 ~**

**3 years, 7 months and 13 days; that was how long it had been since things between the Director and Gibbs fell into place thanks to Elle and Jack. But that wasn't what was on Elle's mind at the moment. A few days ago; Elle, her parents, Jack and Ziva had landed in Rio de Janerio, Brazil. After a nine hour and thirty-four hour flight from D.C.; the entire party was somewhat exhausted. Elle was now seventeen years old and had decided that after these Olympics she was going to focus on her studies. Come the fall of 2017; Elle would be a college freshmen. Entering college was a major accomplishment within Elle's family since Director Shepard was Elle's only parent with a college education. Elle's senior year was slated to start after Labor Day and after spending the past two and half years of attending two different high schools; Elle had decided that it time to just attend one high school like most teenagers did. So come September 7****th****, 2017; Elle would be fully enrolled at the private school she attended when she was with her mom. **

** Also the other changes besides Elle's age and her schooling was a change with her parents and another one with her. It had been 3 years, 9 months and 15 days since Parker had ended things between him and Elle. As far as her parents went; the custody arrangement that was in place when Elle was fourteen didn't exist now. The custody arrangement now was a bit better. With this custody arrangement; Elle would be with her mother Monday to Friday and then be with her father from Friday afternoon to Sunday night. Now the flight the group had over to Rio was early flight so when they arrived that day it gave the group a chance to explore a bit. Later on that night, things got bit more fun; at least for Elle it did.**

** Once her parents and grandfather for in bed for the night; Elle had ducked out of the hotel the entire U.S. Olympics team were staying at for the duration of the Olympic Games. What had stunned Elle the most about her getting out of the room and the hotel was that she was able to sneak out past Ziva. Usually that was the hard part when Ziva was tasked to protect her. Even in the past few years Ziva was the one who was constantly protecting the teen. What could be better than a former Mossad Officer turned NCIS Special Agent when it came to protecting the daughter of two senior NCIS Special Agents?\ protecting her on what seemed to be a daily basis. After all Ziva was only doing what the Director and Gibbs had instructed her to do.**

** Since Elle had made it on the U.S. Olympic team, Elle had been in the media spotlight. But unlike her dad, Elle was completely media friendly, like her mom always had been. So when Elle ducked out on the first night in Rio in her ripped jeans, her two inch black sandals and one of her low cut party tops; Elle knew she would likely end up in the headlines the following morning. But at the moment that was okay with her. She was seventeen and in a new city; why not live it up some. After all you're only young once. Elle learned that lesson quite well when Harper Dearing had placed the bomb in the Director's car. Back then while Elle had waited to hear if her parents had survived along with her dad's team; Elle had vowed not to take life for granted. And that's the way Elle lived her life for the past few years.**

** A few hours into her babysitter free time; Elle had danced in the streets of Rio when some street musicians started to play and then she had made her way into one of the Rio nightclubs. Elle had tried her hardest to avoid the photographers that were at the nightclub partially due to her being in the Olympics but also because she was a minor in a nightclub that was serving alcohol. But even that didn't last long.**

** The following morning was the morning of the start of the Olympics. The Opening Ceremony was that night which meant that Elle would be walking with her teammates and the rest of the U.S. Olympics team in the Opening Ceremony parade. The one thing she wasn't expecting was when her grandfather saw the headline in the local news paper that morning that accompanied the picture that had been taken of Elle the night before. Of course the headline was in Portuguese and Jack wasn't quite sure what it said so he brought it to the Director's attention. **

_**Estados Unidos divindades; Elle Gibbs, gasta a noite inteira antes das cerimónias de abertura de uma boate local. O que seus pais pensam da noite festa da sua filha?**_

**Ziva translated the headline for them.**

** "It says: **_**United States Olympian; Elle Gibbs, spends the entire night before the Opening Ceremonies at a local nightclub. What do her parents think of their daughter's late night partying?**_**" **

** "Jack, Ziva; can you please give us a moment with our daughter?" the Director asked.**

** Jack and Ziva nodded a yes as they left the room.**

** "She should have known better." Ziva said as they stepped into the elevator.**

** "Elle is young and from what Leroy said; Elle hasn't been in a foreign country since she was about four years old."**

** "Cairo."**

** "Cairo?" Jack questioned.**

** "Cairo was where the Director and I first worked together after she worked with Gibbs in Europe. I saved her life back in Cairo."**

** "Oh. Elle still isn't use to being in one place for an extended amount of time. She's like Leroy in that respect."**

** "I think after fourteen years she would be use to staying in one place."**

** "Well we have some time to waste before we can go back. Where would you like to go?" Jack asked.**

** "Anywhere you want, my treat."**

** While Jack and Ziva were out; Gibbs and the Director were reaming their daughter for her actions the night before.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews on Chapter 1, review this one please and to translate the parts written in Portuguese in case you don't speak that language use this website...

english/to-portuguese/

thanks again y'all!

**~ 2 ~**

** Elle had been reprimanded after her all night clubbing session and of course neither one of her parents bought her line of being a teenager/not being a globe trotter child since she was four or five years old. Prior to the Opening Ceremonies occurring Elle had a one on one interview that she had to do. The reporter who was interviewing her was yet another local native. Before the start of the interview the reporter had asked Elle what language she would like to be interviewed in.**

** "Any language is fine; I've been multi-lingual since I was four or five years old. It's up to you." Elle answered.**

** The reporter nodded as he noted Elle's response. **

**"Estou aqui com Estados Unidos medalha olímpica esperançoso; Elle Gibbs."**

** "Olá." Elle said.**

** "****Isto é os seus primeiros Jogos Olímpicos e você é o membro mais jovem da equipe sobre a equipa de Ginástica dos Estados Unidos as mulheres nestes jogos, ter as outras meninas passaram sobre qualquer aconselhamento para você uma vez que esta é a segunda vez nos jogos?"**

** "Sim, tenho. A mais conselhos úteis que eles me deram foi para relaxar e desfrutar de cada minuto dos Jogos Olímpicos." Elle responded.**

** "Antes de iniciar esta entrevista, você declarou que você ter sido multi-lingual desde que foram cerca de quatro ou cinco anos. Que línguas você fala e onde você viajou ao longo dos anos?"**

** "Além disso, este encantador idioma; eu também falo espanhol,francês, Árabe, Italiano, Alemão, hebraico, russo e do curso Inglês. Quanto as minhas viagens ir; tenho sido para o Reino Unido, França, Israel, Cairo, Positano, Alemanha, México e São Petersburgo."**

** "****Bem obrigado por todo o teu tempo hoje, Elle e boa sorte nos jogos."**

** "Não é um problema de todos. Foi um prazer falar com você." Elle said.**

** With that Elle left to return to her suite in order to prepare herself for the parade during the Opening Ceremony that night.**

** "How did the interview go?" Jack asked his granddaughter when she came into the suite.**

** "It was fine, Grandpa. Usual questions."**

** "What language did he interview you in?" Ziva asked curiously.**

** "Português, obviamente; Ziva. Que outra língua seria?" Elle said to Ziva.**

** "What did she say?" Jack asked.**

** "She said that the interview was done in Portuguese."**

** "Elle; come get ready. You don't have much time before you have to be at the main arena." the Director called from one of the adjoining rooms in the suite.**

** "Okay mom." Elle said as she left her grandfather and Ziva in the living room.**

** On her way over to where her mom was; Elle grabbed a water bottle.**

** "You have to start getting ready. The girls will be waiting for you if you don't switch into the clothes you need to wear for the Opening Ceremony."**

** "I know, Mom. I'm seventeen not seven; I don't need my mommy to help me get dressed any more."**

** "Okay, I get it; Elle." the Director said as she left the room.**

** After that Elle switched into her outfit for the Opening Ceremony parade. Before long Elle was waiting with the rest of the U.S. Olympic team waiting for the announcer to announce them to the masses that was sitting in the stands**

** "The United States of America."**

** With that the entire U.S. Olympic team walked out into the arena, waving to their loved ones that were there supporting them and everyone else in the stands. Elle was beyond overwhelmed. Her parents, Ziva and Jack all saw Elle's nerves.**

** "Just breathe, baby girl. Just breathe." the Director said under her breath as Elle walked past them with the rest of the team.**

** "Come on Elle, you got this." Gibbs said.**

** Jack and Ziva were pretty much thinking the same thing that Gibbs and the Director had been as Elle walked by.**

** Obviously Gibbs and the Director were more than proud of their daughter. It was a major accomplishment of Elle's to get this far. Even though she was getting to the opposite side of the arena now; Gibbs and the Director could still sense their daughter's nervousness.**

** Gibbs just stood in silence; repeating what he had said moments before in his mind as they continued to watch the parade of athletes.**

** "Just breathe, baby girl. Just breathe." the Director said once again.**

** After the Director spoke the unbelievable happened. **

** Gibbs reached down and took the Director's hand in his as they watched their daughter take her place in the section of the stands where the U.S. team was designated to sit.**


	3. Chapter 3

**~ 3 ~**

**Today Elle along with her teammates were competing in the Women's qualification for the Women's Individual All Around that were to be held later on in the week. The Games were about five days into their run this summer. Elle was both stunned and somewhat overwhelmed still. The other girls on the team kept assuring her that it was part of being a first time Olympian and reminded her to breathe. The following day once the qualifications were over the girls as a team would compete in the Women's team portion of the competition. After that the next day it was the Women's Individual All – Around. Following those events came the specific apparatus events such as the vault and the uneven bars besides the other three events. **

**Elle's nerves were getting to her that it was to the point where she had to put her headphone into block everything out for the most part so that she could gather her thoughts as well as herself. It was one of the few ways Elle was able to calm down. In the stands with the other parents of the girls from the team and everyone who came to see this event were Gibbs and the Director. Gibbs insisted on two things. The first was that even though he was attending the event to see his daughter compete that he be one of the two agents tasked with being on the Director's protection detail even though the U.S.' relations with Brazil was beyond perfect at the moment; the Director was still the head of an Armed Federal agency which meant that she was and always would be a high valued target no matter where she went. Gibbs' other condition was that Ziva be the second agent on the detail. Jack had opted to stay at the suite and watch the competition from there. It was one last thing that Gibbs had to worry about.**

**So Elle sat on the sidelines with her ear bud headphones in her ears at somewhat full blast. The song playing was Love and Theft's **_**Angel Eyes**_**. Up on the main floor in the arena where the gymnastic events were all being held were the Chinese. The Russians and the British were all waiting just as Elle and her teammates were. From the looks of it the Chinese were on their A game today. The rest of Elle's NCIS family were an hour behind in time and were watching each of the events that Elle was participating from the agency when the events were taking place during the work day. When the events Elle participated in took place after hours the team would decide which team member's home they would watch the Olympics from. The Chinese had just finished their turn for qualifying. Now they were awaiting the judge's scores. The Russians were taking their places for their turn to try and qualify.**

**Elle was just starting to relax. She figured that by the end of the British's turn to qualify she would be back to normal. Just in time for her to do what she needed to when it was her turn to qualify. **

**At one point; just after Elle had calmed down, when she had put her phone and ear buds back into her duffel bag before she went up to the main floor to take her chance at qualifying. What she saw was yet another moment between her parents. One that somewhat slipped by Ziva.**

"**Good luck." Aly said.**

"**Break a leg." Gabby said.**

"**Good luck, Elle." McKayla said.**

"**Good luck." Jordyn said to her teammate.**

"**Good luck." Kyla said lastly out of the group as Elle walked passed them all.**

**As Elle took to the main floor, Elle tried to forget about the moment she saw between her parents. She didn't want to mess anything up. After all this was her competition on this level.**

"**From the United States of America; Elle Gibbs." the in house announcer said over the speaker system.**

**Elle waited for the signal to start.**

**Meanwhile back in D.C. the remainder of Gibbs' team was watching the event in squad room. Abby was cheering as loudly as she could without disrupting the rest of the agency while they worked. Tony was too awestruck by seeing all the other girls on the television to even pay attention to what Elle was doing like the others were. McGee and Ducky watched on as did Palmer.**

**Back in Rio; at the arena on the main floor, everyone's attention was on Elle. She was about to take her first pass.**

"**For a seventeen year old; Elle has great elegance and skill, even on this level." the tv announcer covering the Games for the D.C. area.**

**Gibbs and the Director were watching from the stands, they were extremely proud of their daughter. Ziva on the other hand was doing her job. She was protecting the Director. But every so often when Ziva wasn't scanning the arena for possible threats aimed for the Director; Ziva had been able to catch some of Elle's routine. Like the rest of the team, Ziva hadn't been able to see Elle compete. The only show case of Elle's skills Ziva was to see was from the time that Elle showed off in the squad room a few years ago.**

"**She has skill." Ziva commented to her bosses.**

"**That she does, Ziva, that she does."**

**Gibbs just nodded.**

**Seconds later Elle had finished and now she was stepping off of the main floor to await the judges' verdict with her coaches and teammates.**

**After Elle had finished, she had received a standing ovation from everyone in attendance.**

**Gibbs, the Director, Elle and even Ziva were on the edges of their respective seats as they all waited to see if Elle would qualify for the Women's Individual All Around later on in the week.**

**Elle's name then came on the Giant tron score board that was just above everyone at the center of the ceiling. The arena went silent as did the squad room back home in D.C. as the wait for Elle's scores dragged on a bit longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**~ 4 ~**

**This was the worst part when it came to competing on the world stage. Waiting, always waiting; Elle was never one to wait. She got that from her mom and some from her dad, but most of it came from her mom. Finally the moment came and Elle's name was finally followed like it was suppose to. Once everyone saw the scores the arena erupted in applause and cheers. Elle was the first one from her team to qualify for the Women's Individual All Around. After Elle was congratulated by her coaches and her team mates before McKayla took her turn, Elle went over to where she was sitting beforehand. Seconds later Elle was pushed herself up from the chairs. Instantly Elle found her parents and made a beeline for them. Of course during the entire time Elle was doing this, the cameras that were nearby were trained on her.**

**"I did it." Elle said once she reached her parents.**

**Gibbs smiled a proud smile.**

**"That you did baby girl, that you did."**

**The cameras caught the moment between the Director and Elle as they hugged. Shortly after that Elle returned to her team and watched McKayla on the floor before them. Smiles came across the Director and Gibbs' faces once again. The cameras that were closest to where the Director, Gibbs and Ziva were sitting at the arena was focused on them since they were ones that belonged to one of the many U.S. news stations; likely NBC or one of its sister stations.**

**Back in D.C. as the team watched the coverage of the Olympic Games, the entire agency literally erupted in cheers just as the arena in Rio had when Elle's scores were finally shown. Everyone was quite proud of Elle. **

**"She did it!" Abby exuberantly exclaimed.**

**"I think you've had one too many Caf-Pows today, Abs." **

**"Never such thing as too many, Timmy."**

**"Guys, shhh. The camera is on Gibbs and the Director." Tony said.**

**Ducky rolled his eyes. Of course after eleven years of Tony constantly debating whether or not Gibbs and the Director were involved in the past prior to Director Shepard appointment to her current position, but it was clear that they were.**

**Tony's latest mission was figuring out if there was something going on between Director Shepard and Gibbs now. Then again the whole team was wondering what was going on between their bosses. **

**"We captured this moment at the Games just after Olympic medal hopeful; Elle Gibbs found out what her scores of Elle's proud parents." the announcer said as they showed the shot of Gibbs and the Director they had. **

**This of course only fueled the fire in Tony's mission more than it had been previously. **

"**This has to be one of the most exciting moments in Elle's life." Ducky said.**

"**It looks like it is."**

**Back at the arena everyone was waiting to see if McKayla had qualified just as Elle had moments before. It didn't seem like an eternity when it came to McKayla getting her scores. Then again; McKayla wasn't the kid on the gymnastic mat. McKayla made it too. Elle was beyond thrilled that she had someone else from her team with her for the Women's Individual All Around. Of course every camera in the arena captured the hug between Elle and McKayla after McKayla's scores were shown.**

**Before the girls and their coaches vacated the arena; Elle and McKayla had been bombarded by the reporters.**

"**Elle, Elle; how does it feel to qualify for your first Women's Individual All Around?"**

"**It feels great, I would have never imagined that I would; but I did and it's beyond great that I'll have McKayla there too."**

**The reports asked McKayla questions as well. After that the girls left with their coaches and teammates. A few hours later Elle was back in the suite with her parents and Ziva.**

"**That's my girl." Jack said as his granddaughter came into the suite that night.**

"**Thanks Grandpa."**

"**I was quite proud to see that you qualified."**

"**Thanks, it was a bit nerve wracking though."**

"**I bet it was."**

**It wasn't long after her chat with Jack that Elle received a phone call from the rest of the team from back home. And of course Abby was still bouncing off the walls.**

"**I think you've had one too many Caf-Pows today, Abby." Elle said once Abby had allowed Elle to get a word in edge wise.**

"**Ha, that's what we said earlier." **

"**There's no such thing as too much, Elle; just ask your dad."**

"**Cute Abby." Gibbs said.**

**The Director, Ziva and Elle all smiled at Abby's quirkiness.**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: To translate the Spanish in this chapter use this website:

english/to-spanish/

And please review after reading.

**~ 5 ~**

**While the rest of the countries competed for spots in the Women's Individual All Around and the Men on the U.S. Gymnastics team had their own competition; Elle went out to lunch with the girls. Some of the guys from the U.S. Swim team were also taking in the local cuisine. One of the guys was a Venezuelan native that had opted to become a naturalized American citizen. It was quite clear that Elle was head over heels for this guy and this was no puppy love romance like the one with Parker had been. Vicente Marquez had definitely enticed the young seventeen year old. **

**That night the rest of the girls on the team saw how far into liking Vicente, Elle had become. Once they met Vicente, the girls all learned that there was a somewhat considerable age difference between Vicente and Elle. Vicente was a decade older than Elle and from what Elle's teammates saw; Vicente was just as amazed by Elle as she had been of him. Vicente had joined the girls at their table. In fact he sat down right beside Elle. Elle's teammates all gave Elle a knowing smile as they all conversed with Vicente. It was clear that Gabby, Jordyn, McKayla, Kyla and Aly were all in protective sister mode since Elle was only seventeen and Vicente was twenty-seven.**

**But love was love no matter what. Outside influences weren't a factor at all when it came to love. Elle knew that better than anyone else. There was only one thing going through Elle's mind at the moment was how she was going to get this by her parents for a year. That's if something happened between Elle and Vicente before the Games were over. Elle was kind of, sort of hoping that something would happen between the two of them. **

"**Elle, don't go there. Not now, not during the Games. There's a major age difference between the two of you; one that is illegal for another twelve months." Aly said protectively.**

"**Age is just a number."**

"**So Elle, do you have anything planned for today?" Vicente asked.**

"**No, nothing at all; Vic."**

"**Cool. Want to hang out for a while."**

"**Sure why not."**

"**Let's go now." Vicente said.**

"**Cover for me, please." Elle said to her teammates as she left them.**

**The girls shook their heads as they wondered what they would say if they were asked about Elle's whereabouts.**

"**So where are we going?"**

"**Anywhere you want?"**

**Vicente took Elle's hand in his as he walked down the street with her. A few seconds later they took one of the first corners and Vicente backed Elle up against the wall of one of the buildings. With that and a bit of privacy, Vicente made the first move when he kissed his young fellow athlete.**

"**Is that so?" Elle asked once they pulled away from each other.**

"**Sí, Miss Gibbs. Usted es una verdadera joya. Uno que me gustaría dejar a no tener en mi vida después de que estos juegos son más." Vicente said.**

"**Apparently you read my interview with the local paper where I told the reporter that I was multi-lingual."**

"**Sí lo hice. Yo también he leído acerca de todos los países han sido. Es usted un mundo viajero para su edad."**

"**Let's not discuss the age thing right now." Elle said as she gave Vicente a quick peck of a kiss on the lips.**

**The duo continued walking on down the road they were on.**

"**Well I am happy to hear that you don't want this to be more than just a summer fling."**

**Vicente kissed Elle again.**

"**Just so that you know, in case you haven't noticed; but I am kind of like the President's daughters when it comes to having extra people around me all the time."**

"**Yeah I've noticed. I'm actually surprised you were able to shake them and your teammates."**

"**I am too. And so that you know my parents are federal agents for our country. They work for the Naval Criminal Investigative Service; NCIS. My mom is the Director of NCIS and my dad is one of the agency's best senior field agents."**

"**Okay."**

"**And by the way, not only is my dad one of NCIS' best agents; but he's also a former Marine Gunnery Sergeant."**

"**We'll be fine." Vicente assured Elle.**

"**We better be."**

"**So why don't we head back to my room before you have to go back to your life of perfection?" Vicente asked.**

"**Sounds like a plan."**

**Minutes later Elle and Vicente had made it back to Vicente's room at the hotel without being detected by anyone in Elle's entourage.**

"**So it's kind of obvious why you asked me back here." Elle said.**

"**Is it now?"**

"**Yeah it is." **

**With that Elle pushed Vicente back onto the bed with ease. Vicente's brown eyes widen with anticipated pleasure on his end. Seconds after Vicente's eyes widen; Elle straddled and walked on her knees until she was at his waist. After that move she lowered herself so that she was sitting right on top of him. The only thing separating their lower halves were the clothes they had on.**

"**You want two things."**

"**What do I want?" Vicente said playing along.**

"**First off you want these." Elle said after she had finished seductively unbuttoning her shirt which had revealed her lace cami bra.**

"**Right so far." Vicente said as he unlatched Elle's bra in one fluid movement.**

"**Then you also wanted this." Elle said after she had undone Vicente's pants and took him in her mouth.**

**Sometime later the twenty-seven year old laid in bed with the seventeen year old for a bit before the seventeen returned to her life of perfection.**

**"See I am far from being the picture perfect D.C. girl the press has been portraying me as." Elle said as she kissed Vicente and changed into the clothes she had on previously.**

**"I figured that out during the foreplay."**

**"I got to go. See ya soon." Elle said as she kissed Vicente one last time and left him unclothed in bed.**

**Now it was time to revert from reckless Elle back to responsible and perfect Elle. At least until she saw Vicente again. As she walked to elevator, Elle was figuring out what she was going to tell her parents when it came to her whereabouts over the last few hours.**


	6. Chapter 6

**~ 6 ~**

**Elle and the rest of the girls had yet another day off since today was the Men's team final. Some of the girls wanted to sit in the audience while the guys competed in their team final that was slated for that night at 4:30. Vicente was competing that afternoon in the Men's 50m Freestyle race. Elle was on the phone with her friend Dina that morning before she sneaked out of the suite to see Vicente before his race. The conversation Dina and Elle were having at the moment was just as scattered as Abby is after five Caf-Pows. Dina had been a bit more thrilled about their senior year of high school than Elle was. But then again Elle was a bit preoccupied at the moment to even be as thrilled as Dina was about their senior year. Elle's mind had been focused on the various events she was participating in and then of course her mind was also keyed in on Vicente.**

"**So I saw you qualify the other night, Elle." Dina said.**

"**Thanks for watching. It's good to know that I have people supporting me from home while I compete down here."**

"**Okay, you're preoccupied about something. Spill, Elle."**

"**I met someone down here yesterday while I was at lunch with the girls from the team."**

"**A guy someone or a girl someone?"**

"**A guy."**

"**He must be hot to have you this distracted."**

"**Yeah; his name is Vicente Marquez and yeah, I'm under his spell."**

"**Vicente Marquez; the twenty-seven year old Venezuelan American who got the silver in the Men's 50m race the other night?" Dina questioned.**

"**Yeah that's him."**

"**So is he is as easy to look at in person like he is when he's on camera?"**

"**Venezuelan men always are, Dina."**

"**Sounds like you two are more than just each other's romantic love interests."**

"**We are." Elle said as she channeled her dad as she answered her friend with a two word response.**

"**How much more?" Dina inquired with clearly piqued interest in the current subject matter.**

"**I slept with him."**

"**You slept with him? Where?"**

"**Yes I slept with Vicente."**

"**Where?"**

"**His room."**

"**How was it?"**

"**There are no words that even would begin to explain how it was, Di."**

"**Do your parents know about Vicente?"**

"**Hell no and they won't find out until after I'm eighteen."**

"**Okay?"**

"**I'm jail bait for Vicente; at least for another year. Plus it doesn't help that my parents are Federal cops either."**

**Elle and Dina continued talking for awhile. After Elle hung up with Dina; she ducked out of the suite to the elevator that was down the hall from the suite. One elevator ride later and Elle was a few floors above her floor, knocking on Vicente's hotel room door. Vicente opened the door.**

"**Hey." Vicente said smoothly.**

"**Hey." Elle responded as she stepped into Vicente's room.**

**They kissed before Vicente closed his door. The kiss was deep, long and passionate. Clearly it had distracted both of the lovers.**

"**Want to close the door?" Elle asked once she pulled away.**

"**That might be good."**

"**I think so."**

**Vicente closed the door and returned to Elle. The lovers picked up where they had just left off moments before. It was a matter of seconds before Vicente was pulling Elle's clothes off of her as he pushed her back on his bed. After Vicente had Elle undressed; Elle tore his clothes off of him in a few seconds. They kissed some more for a bit. Once the kissing got tiresome, Elle made the next move in their little tryst. With that, arousing Vicente a bit more was in full swing. **


	7. Chapter 7

**~ 7 ~**

** Now a few days into the Games and Elle was in the spotlight once again. This time it wasn't because she had spent yet another night out at a night club like she had when she had first gotten to Rio. She was in the spotlight because she had changed the color of her hair and had it cut. This was a small price to pay when it came to being in the Olympics. Besides it didn't even really faze Elle since she was basically D.C. royalty back home. That and Elle didn't see why it was such a big deal when it came to changing her hair. Underneath her now shoulder length cut hair that was more of a crimson auburn color than the fire engine red color that had been similar to the color that her mom had been circa 2005 around the time of the Taylor Shane case. Elle wasn't her mom's mini me anymore, she was her own person.**

**As of late; Elle had become a staple at the pools when Vicente had a race. On the other hand Vicente had also become a main stay at the gymnastics arena during the previous two meets that Elle participated in. Vicente would of course sit a few rows away from Elle's parents and Ziva; but that didn't stop the tabloids in both Rio and the States from speculating about the two Olympians. Of course that lead the Director and Gibbs a bit suspicious. Ziva was just as concerned about Elle as the Director and Gibbs had been, but more along the lines of being a concerned older sister. From the first time Elle had visited the agency all those years ago; Ziva had taken on the sister role with Elle. It was likely that Ziva's choice of taking on the older sister role was somewhat due to the fact Ari had been dead for a number of years now and the minor detail that Tali was also gone. **

**The night before Elle had been bombarded by the paparazzi that had decided to set up shop outside the hotel that the entire U.S. Olympic team was staying at for the duration of the Games. Elle's teammates had dinner at the hotel restaurant that night. Elle had opted out of the dinner to go shopping with her mom and Ziva. When the trio got back to the hotel some hours later, the paparazzi went into frenzy mode when they saw the group. Questions were flying from every direction from the minute the paparazzi surrounded the women. Ziva went into protection mode instantly. Ziva was a lot like Gibbs in that respect. It must have been their military backgrounds.**

"**Don't answer. Just follow, Ziva." the Director instructed her daughter.**

**Elle nodded in response.**

"**Make a hole; Agent David." **

**A few minutes later the women were in the elevator and had just entered their suite. Some time after they got into the suite; Elle was left alone in the living room. Jack had turned in early. Gibbs and the Director had stepped into the bedroom they were somewhat innocently sharing. Ziva had gone to the bathroom to take a quick shower. At this moment Elle had decided that she needed to see Vicente. So Elle left a quick note for her parents telling her that she was going out for a while.**

**Once Elle was out of the suite and safely in the elevator, she pulled her phone out to send Vicente a quick text message.**

_**Want some company?**_

**There was a few minutes in between Elle's text and Vicente's response.**

_**Could always use your company.**_

_**On my way up.**_

**Seconds later Elle was knocking on Vicente's door. It only took Vicente seconds to answer his door. Not a word was exchanged between Elle and Vicente. They didn't waste any time either. Meanwhile things at the suite had gotten a bit more interesting. At least for the Director and Gibbs, it had. Ziva and Jack had both fallen asleep in their respective rooms. It was more than reasonable to say that things at Vicente's room and at the suite were a bit beyond yellow light behavior to say the least. **

**Elle had ripped Vicente's clothes off of him in a matter of seconds. Vicente didn't waste time either. Things between the teenager and the twenty-something year old got quite savage. Whereas things with the Director and Gibbs had topped their physical endeavors in Marseilles seventeen years prior. Vicente had nicknamed Elle his artisan in Portuguese. That had made Elle smile.**

**Hours later around 7am; Elle was standing in front of Vicente's open door. Within seconds; Vicente's room was bombarded by the paparazzi. For the second time in twenty-four hours questions were fired at the couple. Vicente chivalrously got Elle to the elevator and made sure the paparazzi couldn't get to Elle.**

"**Go back to your suite; I'll deal with them."**

"**Vicente."**

"**Go Elle."**

**With that Elle returned to her suite and had entered into a ring of fury. **

"**What the hell?" Gibbs questioned at the top of his lungs after the reporter had reported Vicente and Elle's romance.**

"**You know."**

"**Calm down; Leroy."**

"**Yes they know; Elle, we all do. The reporters are calling your relationship with Vicente an **_**Olympic romance**_**." Ziva stated.**

"**What were you thinking, Elle? He's ten years older than you." Gibbs said.**

**Elle didn't answer for some time. Before she did answer her dad, Elle made her way to the room that had been designated for her.**

"**Dad; with all due respect, I love Vicente. And there's nothing you can do about it."**

**With that Elle slammed her bedroom door shut behind her. Gibbs started to head towards his daughter's room, but was stopped.**

"**Let me handle this." the Director said when she grabbed Gibbs' arm to prevent him from going any further.**

"**Jen."**

"**Jethro; this isn't something that famous Leroy Jethro Gibbs can handle in the tried and true fashion. This requires a mother's touch."**

**With that the Director went to her daughter's room. Mother and daughter had a long talk.**


	8. Chapter 8

**~ 8 ~**

_**Jethro; this isn't something that the famous Leroy Jethro Gibbs can handle in the tried and true fashion. This requires a mother's touch.**_

**Gibbs had the Director's last statement stuck in his mind even after the Director had gone into Elle's room. It somewhat bugged Gibbs that the Director wouldn't let him handle these sort of things when it came to their daughter. It also bugged him when the Director threw his way of solving Abby's problems in his face. He knew that his daughter and his forensic scientist were two completely different people. By this point Jack had come back into the living room after all the racket from before.**

** "What's going on son?" Jack asked while the Director was talking with Elle in the next room.**

** "Elle just got caught coming out of the hotel room of a fellow teammate by the media."**

** "Okay so what's the big deal over that? She was just coming back from hanging out with the girls wasn't she?"**

** "No Dad; she wasn't coming back from sleeping over in one of the girls' rooms."**

** "Then where was she, Leroy?"**

** "She was in bed with one of the men from our swimming team."**

** Jack still didn't see what the problem was. He assumed that the guy his granddaughter had spent the night with was Elle's age or somewhere around her age.**

** "Elle was with Vicente Marquez all night and no he isn't her age at all. He's ten years older than her."**

** "So what are you going to do; Leroy, arrest one of the athletes competing for sleeping with your daughter. I'm sure that's the last thing Jenny wants you to do at the moment."**

** "Dad; I have no choice. Vicente Marquez had sex with a minor and that's a crime, as a Federal Agent I have to take him into custody."**

** "You won't do anything, Jethro." the Director stated when she came into the living room.**

** "Jen; a twenty-seven year old just had sex with our seventeen year old daughter."**

** "I know that and before you go any further into Dad mode; legal age of consent down here is fourteen and back home it's sixteen. Last time I checked Elle was seventeen and from the sounds of it she consented every time."**

** The Director could see the vein pulsing in Gibbs' forehead. Considering the fact that they weren't alone at the moment; the Director made her next move in quite a strategic manner.**

** "Why punish our daughter for something we have been doing?" the Director whispered in Gibbs' ear as she seductively teethed it before stepping away for some coffee.**

** "We're adults, she's a child still."**

** Elle could hear her parents' discussion from her room as she was getting ready for the Women's Team Final When Elle heard her mom's minor confession; Elle was doing cartwheels in her mind.**

** Some time later everyone was in the arena for the Women's Team Final. Vicente was also in attendance; but as usual he kept his distance from Elle's family, especially now in light of recent events. Twenty four hours from now; Elle would be back in the arena with McKayla at her side.**

** "Four years ago; we watched Gabby, Jordyn, Aly, McKayla and Kyla capture Olympic gold in this event back in London. Tonight they are trying to do it again; but this time they have newcomer and medal hopeful Elle Gibbs. Can they manage to obtain gold again or will their teammate's recent stint in the media keep the gold out of reach?" the anchors covering the meet said.**

** "Over my dead body." Elle commented.**

** Some hours later magic happened again. Gabby, Jordyn, Aly, McKayla and Kyla were in déjà vu mode as they had their second gold medal from the Women's Team Final placed around their necks by the Olympic officials. Elle on the other hand was as thrilled as her teammates had been four years ago when they were in her shoes. The Chinese took silver while the host country's women's team took bronze for the event.**

** After the event; Elle was able to convince her parents to let her go to dinner with Vicente despite everything that had happened so far. Elle wanted to celebrate her first gold with someone besides her teammates that knew what it was like to win your first Olympic medal. The Director and Gibbs wanted to celebrate with Elle but they knew would be persistent to get what she wants. Gibbs and the Director said yes but the Director had one condition. Her condition was that Ziva and Jack went with Elle. It was the only way the Director thought would pacify Gibbs.**

** After Gibbs and the Director had the suite to themselves following the meet, they wasted no time when it came to their post U.S. Olympic victory. Their clothes were strewn all over the floor starting in the living room of the suite and lead to foot board of the queen size bed they were sharing. Before long it was artistry at work between Director Jennifer Shepard and Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs.**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This chapter contains some minor things from the Season X premiere of the show. It is advised that if you have yet to see the Season X premiere that you wait to read this chapter until the previously mentioned episode is watched. If you have seen the Season X premiere then feel free to read this chapter and leave a review. Enjoy and thanks ahead of time for the reviews

**~ 9 ~**

**It had been two days since the U.S. Women's Gymnastics team won gold in the Women's Team Final. Two days since Gabby, Jordyn, Aly, McKayla and Kyla had claimed their second gold medal in the event they had won in previously. It had been two days since Elle had won her first gold medal. Elle was still riding the high from winning her first medal. She now knew how her teammates felt four years ago. The day after Elle and her teammates won gold; Elle had a phone call from home. Abby couldn't wait to congratulate Elle for the medal win; so everyone that had stayed State side from the team called Elle on the day off she had between the Women's Team Final and the Women's Individual All Around.**

**At this point both the Director and Gibbs were trying to do everything in their power to keep their seventeen year old daughter from jumping into bed again with her twenty-seven year old boyfriend at least until Elle was eighteen. Elle thought that her parents were being overly concerned. As far as Elle was concerned; she had a brain in her head and she wouldn't let anything happen that she didn't want to do. But then again every teenager always thought that their parents were overly concerned.**

**All of that was beside the point today. In a few hours' time Elle would be in the arena where all the gymnastics events were being held with McKayla at her side. They were both hoping to be on the medal podium after the meet was over with an Olympic official standing before them placing a medal on their necks. Elle and McKayla both preferred that one of them would get the gold and the other would get the silver; but they both knew it was a luck thing. But at the moment Elle's mind was jumping from the meet to something else. **

**Come September 25****th****, 2017; Elle would be standing in the front of the monument that had been dedicated to the men and women that died or were pronounced missing during the Navy Yard bombing ****5 years, 4 months and 11 days ago to pay tribute. Being the daughter of two agents that could've been one of the dead or missing that fateful day; Elle had figured that it was the only right thing to do when it came to remembering everyone NCIS and the Navy lost that day. When Elle had found out that her parents had survived Dearing's wrath, Elle like her grandfather had breathed a sigh of relief. She was also happy to hear from her Dad that day that her father's team had made it through alive. But the icing on the payback cake was when her Dad stabbed Dearing with his knife, the bastard was dead.**

**With that aside, Elle needed to focus. The last gymnast for the one of the other countries competing was just finishing up. McKayla was up next and Elle followed after that. As predicted the usual suspects were watching and cheering Elle on from the stands. Like the previous meets Elle was in; Vicente also in attendance, but this time he was sitting a bit closer to Elle's parents, grandfather and body guard than he had before. By now the media had given up on focusing all their attention on Elle and Vicente's activities outside of the Games. McKayla started her routine. Elle was on the sidelines cheering McKayla on with their coaches. Moments later; McKayla had finished her routine and was awaiting her scores. While she waited the coaches and Elle had hugged her. Elle stayed with McKayla when the scores came up. **

**McKayla had surpassed the Japanese gymnast that had placed before her. With the knowledge of her teammate currently being the gold medalist for the Women's Individual All Around and the Japanese gymnast being the silver medalist at the moment; Elle knew it was now or never if she wanted the silver. She wanted the U.S. national anthem to play for her and for McKayla as they stood on the medal podium. Shortly after Elle had stepped up for her turn; Elle's wish came true. With Elle's scores posted, Elle had surpassed the Japanese gymnast and had taken silver. The medal ceremony happened. The Games officials placed the gold medal around McKayla's neck. Shortly after they gave McKayla her medal the officials did the same with Elle and the Japanese gymnast.**

**"Please stand for the United States national anthem." the in house announcer said over the loud speaker system.**

**Athletes, coaches and the rest of the arena inhabitants stood up as the U.S. national anthem played while two U.S. flags and Japan's flag were lifted up to the ceiling of the arena. **

**As the flags reached their final place and the U.S. national anthem wrapped up; Elle scanned the arena for her family. It wasn't long before she found them and saw the looks of pride on her parents, grandfather and Ziva's faces. While Elle stepped down from the podium stand she looked for Vicente. But Vicente was nowhere to be found. That left Elle wondering what was going on. Elle was starting to think that she had said or did something wrong. One thing Elle didn't want was a reoccurrence of the demise of her relationship with Parker four years ago.**

**Reporters bombarded Elle and McKayla as they left the arena with their coaches. Both McKayla and Elle were congratulated by Gabby, Aly, Kyla and Jordyn when they had seen each other later that night. Elle's mind was running like Abby's did after a few Caf-Pows. Between the meet she had just completed, the Navy Yard tribute next month and Vicente's early exit; Elle wasn't sure what to think at the moment.**

**Later that night after the festivities and all the congratulations, Elle stood in front of the mirror in her room back at the suite. The gold medal Elle had won alongside her teammates two nights prior was sitting in it box for safe keeping. Elle still had her silver medal around her neck as she stood in her room. In one fluid movement, Elle had removed her gold medal from its box and placed it around her neck so that it rest with the silver medal she had won hours before. For a few moments; Elle stood looking at herself with her medals around her neck.**

**"That's something to be proud of right there. Something that you'll remember for the rest of your life. Your Dad and I are quite proud of you, we always will be. We will also remember this for the rest of our lives." the Director said to her daughter as she came up behind Elle.**


	10. Chapter 10

**~ 10 ~**

**The time between the Women's Individual All Around and the day that Elle along with her family landed State side had gone by fast. When it came to the last few meets Elle had during her time at the Games, Elle had claimed two more medals. One was gold from the Women's Uneven Bars Final. The second was another gold from the Women's Balance Beam Final. As far as the Women's Floor Exercise Final and the Women's Vault Final went; Aly had taken silver in the vault final while Gabby also took silver in the floor final. Now the 2016 Summer Olympics were over and the Closing Ceremony amazed the masses. Eventually Vicente came around after Elle had medaled in the Women's Individual All Around and had explained why he left the arena early that night. The Director and Gibbs had become a bit more relaxed when it came to their daughter and Vicente's relationship. Up until the end of the Olympics; Elle had dodged the reporters' questions about whether or not she would return for the 2020 Summer Games or not. Right before the start of the Closing Ceremonies on the last night of the Games; Elle was unable to avoid the question the reporters had been hounding her with.**

**"Elle, Elle; will you be coming back to compete in the 2020 Games?"**

**"I haven't decided yet. By the time the next Summer Games come around, I'll be a junior in college; we'll see when it gets closer."**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"Yeah, I am pretty sure. If I get the desire to compete and travel in four years' time; then it might happen. But keep in mind; I've been travelling around the world since I was in the womb. "**

**Vicente's parents on the other hand weren't as relaxed as the Director and Gibbs were with the whole relationship. Vicente had to remind his parents that he was an adult and that he was no longer living under their roof. Before they all had left Rio; Elle had learned that her boyfriend lived an hour away from both of her parents' houses. Elle saw that as a plus. Especially when it came to the moments when Elle didn't see eye to eye with her parents on certain subject matters. **

**Soon after Elle, her parents, her grandfather and Ziva had landed State side in DC; the collective, sans Jack, had gone directly to NCIS. Elle had all four of her medals around her neck when they all stepped off of the elevator and went to the squad room. From the second that Elle had stepped off of the elevator everyone who was in the area began applauding the daughter of the Director and to some their other boss. Elle had aligned this moment of cheering to the moment nearly eight years ago when her dad, McGee and DiNozzo had rescued Ziva from Saleem. Of course winning four Olympic medals wasn't monumental as saving a fellow agent/friend from a terrorist group that had been based in the horn of Africa.**

**Ziva had rejoined the rest of the team. Before the quartet had returned to NCIS and the Navy Yard; they had made sure that Jack was at the right terminal for his flight back to Stillwater. Elle wasn't expecting this much attention when she came home. But at this point in her life, Elle was use to all the attention. Still in her athletic attire from the gymnastics leotard to the FILA windbreaker outfit and athletic sneakers; Elle had wanted to change into clothes that were a bit more comfortable and looser in fit, but she know that she had to make the rounds at NCIS before she could change.**

"**Elle, Elle, Elle, Elle!" Abby shouted at the top of her lungs.**

"**How many Caf-Pows have you had today, Abs?"**

"**A few."**

"**What constitutes a few?"**

"**Oh you know…"**

**After that as Gibbs and the Director watched on with a great deal of pride as their daughter regaled the part of her dad's team that hadn't made the trip down to Rio about the Olympics. Once the regaling was over with McGee's tech savvy; Elle showed the pictures that had been taken throughout the course of the Games. It was still warm enough outside that Elle could change into one of strapless sundress when she was finally able to change out of her current attire. All Elle wanted to do now was relax. But that was easier said than done. She still didn't know which parent of hers she was staying with. And on top of that Elle had to get her school shopping done before the start of the school year. The only upside to back to school shopping was that she didn't have to get twice as many supplies like she had to in the past.**

**As the elevator lifted them to where they were now before; Elle had learned that her parents had to stay at the agency to catch up. So Elle left with her protection detail once her parents told her to go to her Dad's house. They had also said that if she wanted to she could go school shopping while she waited for them to be done with work.**

**On the way to the car with her detail, Elle pulled her phone out and called Dina. After the chat with Dina; Elle called Vicente to see if he made it home yet or not.**

"**Hey babe, what's going on?" Vicente asked.**

"**Not much, just heading to my dad's to change before I go back to school shopping with my friend; Dina, while I wait for my parents to be done at work."**

"**Oh."**

"**You want to tag along with me and Dina?" Elle asked.**

"**Nah, you need time with your friend."**

"**Okay, well I may have time to myself after I get back before my parents come home."**

**With that Elle got a text from her mom while she was on the phone with Vicente. So Elle took a quick look at the text.**

_**Your Dad and I have something to share with you when we're done here. Actually we have a few things to share with you.**_

"**What's going on?" Vicente asked.**

"**I just got a text from my mom."**

"**Okay?"**

"**She said that she and Dad have some things to tell me when they are done with work later."**

"**Okay, I'll let you go. Talk to you later babe."**

**With that the lovebirds hung with each other. Now Elle wondered what her parents had to tell her as she pulled out the sundress and sandals she was switching into. While she pondered her parents' and their announcement; her mind was also trying to piece together what she was going to say next month to the masses outside of NCIS at the monument. It wasn't easy being the daughter of two federal agents sometimes.**


	11. Chapter 11

**~ 11 ~**

**Vicente had opted not to hang out with Elle after her shopping venture with her friend. And as odd as Elle thought he was being at the moment; she knew that he likely needed some time to unwind from the events of the past few weeks. Neither of them had the time during the Games to fully process their relationship. In the back of Elle's mind she was hoping that Vicente wasn't backing out of this whole thing; but she wouldn't put it pass him either. Since Vicente backed out of spending time with her; Elle figured the time that she had before her parents were done at the agency and when the lowered whatever news they had to tell her was good enough for her to start putting together what she was going to say at the tribute next month. So with that Elle sat down with her computer and started hacking out the speech she was going to give in a few weeks.**

_**What do I say?**_

_**What do I say?**_

_**What do I say?**_

_**What do I say?**_

**That questioned plagued Elle's mind as the bland Word document taunted her. It just seemed like all the words in the English language were inadequate when it came to encompassing everything that happened on May 15****th****, 2012. Now Elle knew what everyone around felt like when they said there were no words in the English language that could begin to describe the atrocity of September 11****th****. At the time of those terrorist attacks, almost fifteen years ago now; Elle was almost two years old so she didn't quite grasp the magnitude of it. At least not until May 15****th****, 2012. On that day; years ago when Harper Dearing made one his final two moves, it all became clear to Elle. Once Elle had equated the two terrorist attacks in her mind she was able to stop the taunting before her.**

_**5 years, 4 months and 11 days ago; our country was once again attacked by a terrorist on our own soil. On that day we all wondered if our loved ones were alive or not. 1 month and 26 days after the massive chaos Harper Dearing plagued the country and the U.S. Navy with; we had finally started to mend after losing everyone we did on that sad day in May. I stand here today; not just as the daughter of the Director of NCIS and Senior Special Agent of the agency's Major Crimes Response Team, but as someone who almost lost her whole world.**_

_**On July 10****th****, 2012…**_

**Just as Elle was about to continue her thought, she heard the front door of her Dad's home open up. From the sound of it her parents were done with work and had made it back to the house.**

"**I'm in here." Elle called out.**

**Elle then heard the all too familiar clicking of her Mom's shoes hitting the floor, followed by her Dad closing the front door.**

"**So how was the rest of your day?" the Director asked.**

"**It was okay. When shopping for school with Dina, then came home and was working on my speech for the tribute next month."**

"**Sounds like you've been busy since your mom and I last saw you."**

"**Of course I have been, Dad. So how was work?"**

"**Fine."**

"**Okay. So what do you two have to tell me that had to wait until now."**

"**I need coffee." Gibbs stated.**

"**Dad."**

"**Jethro."**

"**I'll be back."**

**With that Gibbs took a quick run to the diner for coffee.**

"**What am I going to do with him." the Director pondered aloud.**

"**I have a few ideas." Elle responded cheekily.**

"**Elle Spencer Gibbs."**

"**Wow, it's been a long time since I heard my full name being used to reprimand me."**

"**So are you all ready for the first day of school?"**

"**As much as I can be."**

**It was clear that Elle wanted to know her parents news and that the Director was dying to spill the proverbial beans, but it wouldn't have been right to tell Elle without Gibbs there.**

"**My dear God; how long does it take to get a cup of coffee?" Elle protested.**

**Shortly after Elle spoke, they heard Gibbs pull up.**

"**He must have taken his Challenger."**

**Mother and daughter waited for Gibbs to join them. It wasn't long before Gibbs was back with the Director and their daughter in his living room.**

"**So what's the news?" Elle asked.**

**There was a long pause before Elle's parents said a word.**


	12. Chapter 12

**~ 12 ~**

** "Well what's the news?" Elle asked once again.**

** "Do you want to tell her, Jethro or should I?"**

** "Someone just tell me."**

** Both the Director and Gibbs smiled. Elle had definitely got her lack of patience from both of them. That was one of Elle's qualities that they agreed on.**

** "What's going on?"**

** "You tell her, Jen."**

** "Spill Mom."**

** "I'm living here with you and your Dad now."**

** "Okay."**

** "I thought you would be a bit more thrilled. You don't have to be shuffled between two homes now."**

** "I am thrilled; mom, believe me I am. I just thought that there was something more to the news you guys had for me than all of us being under one roof."**

** "There is more." Gibbs stated.**

** "What else?"**

** "Take a look." the Director said.**

** "You aren't?"**

** "We are."**

** "No it can't be."**

** "But we are."**

** "It's taken almost eighteen years. There's no way that this is legit, you two are jerking my chain here."**

** "We're not and we are."**

** "Well I am thrilled beyond belief. It's taken forever but it was worth the wait. I just have one minor condition."**

** "And that is?" Gibbs asked.**

** "You guys let me help plan everything."**

** "Deal." the Director responded.**

** "There's one last thing that we have to tell you; Elle."**

** "Nah, you two can't be. Not at your age."**

** "One we're not that old and two no we aren't. Once was enough for me." the Director said.**

** "Then what?"**

** Hours later Elle was up in her room talking to Vicente and Dina via Skype.**

** "So what was the news your parents had for you?" Vicente asked.**

** "They had news, you didn't tell me that; Elle." **

** "Sorry, Dina. It must have slipped my mind."**

** "So what did they say, babe?"**

** "Well apparently Mom is now living here with Dad and me."**

** "That's it." Dina said.**

** "There's more."**

** "Isn't there always?"**

** "They are engaged and they are adopting a baby."**

** "That house is gonna be crowded."**

** "So what are you suggesting, love?" Elle asked Vicente.**

** Dina cleared her throat to remind Elle and Vicente that she was still a part of the chat they had going.**

** "Where are they adopting from?"**

** "Domestically, I assume."**

** "You know any other details, babe."**

** "Besides the fact that my family is on the verge of turning into Jolie – Pitt family, no I don't know anything else."**

** "You spend too much time around Tony." **

** After that Dina left the conversation.**

** "The night is still young, want me to come over?" Elle asked.**

** "Sure, I'll see you in a bit."**


	13. Chapter 13

**~ 13 ~**

** Vicente and Elle were still going strong. Director Shepard and Gibbs were settling into living together under the same roof and adjusting to life as an engaged couple. Although it took a certain someone out of the newly engaged couple a bit longer to adjust to having a fiancé more than it did for the other half of the duo. On the other side of the deck of cards while Gibbs was taking his time adjusting to the new path life had taken; Elle was still getting use to the fact that her parents were engaged. She was more than okay at that this point with the whole adoption thing her parents were venturing down. After all, Elle figured once her parents had learned of Abby being adopted four years ago and all that came from that, someday her parents may catch the urge to adopt a baby themselves. Seventeen years of being an only child was getting a bit old after all. **

** In light of all this news; Elle had been spending a good part of her time away from home. Of course this was due to the fact that her mom had insisted that the house needed to be redecorated. After one argument between her parents in regards to the redecorating and Elle mediating the argument. So Elle would spend time at either Dina's house or at Vicente's. Although there was likely something else going through Elle's mind that prompted her to opt for not being at the house; may it was due to the fact the last few days of summer had passed and within a few hours, Elle's senior year would be underway. Elle had a gut feeling that she would be the center of attention at school at least for the first few days of school. It was the price of competing in the Olympics and being in the spotlight when she wasn't competing.**

** On this particular September morning; Elle was heading to school from Vicente's home. Vicente had offered to take Elle to school that morning to which she took him up on of course. While heading to Elle's private school, Elle had let her parents know that she was heading to school and that she would see them after school. As they turn the corner onto the street that Elle's private school resided on a few minutes later after their departure; Elle had a gut a feeling it was going to be a circus at school from the second they got there. Dina hadn't met Vicente yet so when they had arrived at the school, Elle would introduce her best friend to her boyfriend. In the back of Elle's mind she knew that once the rest of the student body saw her and Vicente together in the student parking lot, the frenzy that would ensue would also bring about some disapproving looks from the teaching and administrative staff of the school. Not that bothered Elle at all; she had to deal with disapproving looks for her whole life, so this was nothing new to her.**

** "You know that private school girl uniform; you are wearing is turning me on." Vicente stated.**

** "Be patient, love."**

** "Yeah; easier said than done, Elle, easier said than done." Vicente said as he ran his hand up Elle's leg.**

** "Vicente! There's a time and a place for that." Elle said as they pulled into the student parking lot.**

** Dina had been sitting at one of the campus picnic tables reading the last few chapters of her book she had for summer reading while she waited for her friend's arrival. It was still somewhat warm out so all the students were still in their summer uniforms. The girls and boys were in their short sleeve polo tops with the school's name and insignia on it. The girls wore their plaid pleated skirts while the boys wore their khaki shorts. Dina had her hair pushed back with a plaid headband.**

** "Ready?" Elle asked as she unbuckled her seatbelt.**

** "It will be fine."**

** With that Elle and Vicente got out of the car and made their way towards Dina. Before long heads were turning and everyone was looking at the new arrivals. **

** "Dina." Elle called to her friend.**

** "Hey, I was hoping that you would get here soon. The book was getting a bit boring."**

** Elle took a peek at the book Dina had set down on the picnic table when she stood up. **

** "I finished that before Rio."**

** "Of course you did."**

** Vicente nudged Elle just to remind her that he was still there with them.**

** "Dina; I'd like you to meet Vicente Marquez, my boyfriend."**

** "Hello; I'm Dina Coors." Dina said as she extended her hand to Vicente.**

** "It's nice to finally meet you, Dina." **

** Elle breathed a sigh of relief as her friend and boyfriend shook each other's hand. A few seconds later the warning bell rang.**

** "That's the warning bell." Dina stated.**

** "Go ahead; I'll see you after you get out later."**

** "Okay, be here around 2:20." Elle said.**

** Elle and Vicente kissed good-bye. All the on lookers with the exception of Dina, gawked at the seventeen year old and her older beau. The adults exuded disapproval. The other girls were a bit jealous of Elle while the boys wished they were Vicente. Dina then cleared her throat and Elle removed herself from Vicente.**

** "See you later." Elle said.**

** Vicente left while Elle headed into the school with Dina after Dina had gathered her belongings.**

** Meanwhile at the agency; Tony, Ziva and McGee were in the squad room. Tony was looking for a case for the team to take, any case so they wouldn't have to attend yet another sexual harassment seminar. Gibbs and Director Shepard were down in human resources taking care of all the formalities for work that came with their engagement. Sometime later on in the week, they would be back in human resources taking care of the formalities of claiming the future baby they were adopting as a dependent for both of them.**


	14. Chapter 14

**~ 14 ~**

** Gibbs and Director Shepard had yet to tell Gibbs' team of their engagement and the future addition to the family. The agent working in human resources had suggested that Director Shepard and Gibbs let the team know the good news since the team was a second family to both Gibbs and the Director. Everyone at NCIS as well as all sister agencies knew that Director Shepard and Gibbs considered Gibbs' team as their second family. The rest of NCIS and the other agencies also knew that Director Shepard also favored Gibbs' team over any other team of agents. There was only one other team of NCIS that was a close second for Director Shepard was the OSP team in California and that was only because that team had a trusted friend within it. Director Shepard and Gibbs rode the elevator up from the floor that human resources were on to the floor that the squad room was on. Half of the duo was calm as the elevator ascended up the elevator shaft. The other half of the duo was nervously biting her lower lip as the elevator ascended upwards.**

** "Relax." Gibbs said simply.**

** "Easier said than done, Jethro. This isn't one of those things that easily handled."**

** "Yes it is."**

** "No it isn't, Jen. The hardest part of all this was telling our daughter and human resources. Telling my team will be a cake walk and you know it."**

** Director Shepard gave Gibbs a look that said that she could see through his absurdity.**

** "They should all be here by now so we may as well get this over with now."**

** "We should tell Abby first otherwise she will be upset with us." Director Shepard said.**

** "You have a point."**

** "I know I do."**

** So with that Gibbs and Director Shepard took the elevator to Abby's lab.**

** "I don't have anything for you, Gibbs. Major Mass Spec is still working."**

** "Don't worry about it, Abs."**

** "We have something to tell you." Director Shepard said making her presence known.**

** "What is it, Director?"**

** "Gibbs and I are engaged." **

** Abby went ballistic. To say that Abby was happy upon hearing the news was an understatement to say the least. Abby hugged Gibbs and the Director at the same time once she calmed down some.**

** "It's in her blood, remember?" Director Shepard said to Gibbs. **

** "There's more, Abs."**

** "What more could there be? Nothing can top the two of you being engaged."**

** "Tell her, Jethro."**

** "Director Shepard and I are adopting a baby."**

** Once again, Abby hugged her bosses.**

** "Who else knows?" Abby asked after she let her bosses go.**

** "Elle and human resources."**

** "You haven't told Jack, Gibbs!"**

** Director Shepard smiled at Abby's last remark. The Director even somewhat stifled a laugh that resulted from Abby's remark.**

** Gibbs glared at both of them.**

** "Call Jack, Gibbs. Your Dad should know about all of this."**

** "I will Abby, I promise."**

** "You better, Gibbs."**

** "I make sure he does, Abby." Director Shepard assured.**

** With that Gibbs and the Director left Abby to her work.**

** "See that was painless." Gibbs said once the elevator was in motion.**

** "One down, five to go." **

** "Pretty much."**

** "Damn it." Director Shepard said out of the blue.**

** "What's wrong?"**

** "I have to tell Granger."**

** "Is that necessary?"**

** "Yes, Jethro; it is necessary. Its protocol and unfortunately; Granger is the assistant director."**

** Gibbs rolled his eyes. Gibbs wasn't Granger's biggest fan, in fact no one was a fan of Granger.**

** "Since you have to tell Granger; doesn't that mean that you also have to inform Jarvis."**

** "Thanks for that reminder." Director Shepard said as the elevator reached its destination and they vacated it.**

** Now came the moment to tell Ducky and Palmer.**

** Around this time; Elle was getting out of school and Vicente was waiting outside in the student parking lot for her.**

** "How was your first day?"**

** "Fine and that was so big brother of you."**

** "What? Now I can't ask how school…" Vicente stopped mid-sentence.**

** Elle had stopped Vicente dead in his tracks when she kissed him.**

** "I guess you missed me."**

** "You got that right."**

** "So where are we going? Your house or my apartment?"**

** "Your apartment. I don't want to deal with the renovation."**

_**Your dad and I filled human resources in on everything. Abby knows. So does Ducky and Palmer.**_

** "What is it?" Vicente asked when noticed what Elle was up to.**

** "My mom just text me to tell me that they filled human resources in about their engagement and the adoption. She also said that Abby, Ducky and Palmer know."**

** "What about your dad's agents?"**

** "Technically, they are mom's agents."**

** "Whatever. Have they told them?"**

** "Not yet, but before they leave for the night; they probably will."**


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: This chapter contains a minor character spoiler in some way. Recently we have all learned that _ER _alum and regining _Doctor Who_ femme fatale; Alex Kingston will be playing the part of Miranda Pennebaker in an upcoming November sweeps episode of NCIS and there's also been talk that they may bring Alex back after her first episode. And as usual please R&R. Thanks! And thanks for dealing with me being a Whovian(Doctor Who fan) besides an NCIS fan.

**~ 15 ~**

** "So who's next? My team or Granger and Jarvis?" Gibbs inquired.**

** "I don't know. I really don't want to tell Jarvis and Granger." **

** "You have to though."**

** "State the obvious why don't you." Director Shepard snapped**

** "Who are we telling next?"**

** "The team. I have to tell Jarvis and Granger on my own unfortunately."**

** "You don't sound so thrilled about that last part."**

** "I'm not."**

** Gibbs' phone rang while he and Director Shepard rode the elevator. Gibbs was hoping that the Director's mood would improve some before they stepped off the elevator. But that didn't happen. Director Shepard saw who was calling her fiancé when he pulled his phone out to answer it. Gibbs took note of Director Shepard's sour mood. **

** "Why does she have to call you? What could she possibly need?"**

** "Gibbs." **

** Director Shepard scoffed as Gibbs waited for a response. The volume on Gibbs' phone was loud enough which made it that much easier for Director Shepard to hear who was on the other end. Not that she needed to hear the woman on the other end to know who it was. Miranda Pennebaker had called; much to Director Shepard's dismay. In fact Director Shepard had been hoping since 2012 that she would never have to hear from Miranda ever again. But after four years of avoiding Miranda; the Director's luck had apparently ran out. In the Director's mind; Miranda was no good four years ago and she still wasn't.**

** "Gibbs; I was told you were at the office by your daughter."**

** "I am at the office, Miranda. What do you need from me?" Gibbs asked as he saw the displeasure on Director Shepard's face.**

** "Can't an old CI call her favorite NCIS Special Agent for a little chat?" Melinda asked.**

** At this point Director Shepard was beyond annoyed at this point with the phone that was currently in progress. In fact she was trying with every fiber of her being as she stood next to Gibbs in the elevator to not rip the phone from his hand and put Miranda in her place. Director Shepard wanted the elevator to reach its destination since was tired of hearing Miranda.**

** "So you have a daughter, Gibbs; how old is she?"**

** That was enough for Director Shepard to take matters into her own hands since Gibbs was dancing around Melinda. Director Shepard took Gibbs' phone from him and hung up on Miranda.**

** "Jen."**

** With that Gibbs resorted to his classic flicking of the elevator switch to stop the elevator while it was in motion.**

** "What I got tired of listening to Pennebaker trying to seduce you."**

** "I'm not going anywhere."**

** "You better not; Jethro or I will castrate you. That's a promise."**

** Director Shepard then flipped the switch to put the elevator back in motion.**

** "So we are telling my team everything before Jarvis and Granger?" Gibbs asked as the elevator doors opened once they reached the floor that the squad room resided on. **

**Gibbs cleared his throat trying to get his team's attention. That clearly didn't work since Tony, Ziva and McGee had been too involved in the insanely ridiculous argument they were in at the moment.**

"**Campfire, now." Director Shepard called out as she and Gibbs walked into the squad room.**

**Just like that the ridiculous argument had ended and the team had directed their attention to their bosses. Director Shepard had a pleased look on her face now. Ziva took note of the smile on the Director's face. Even Gibbs saw the smile and despite the fact that the smile came at his expense; Gibbs was more than pleased to see his fiancé smile, especially after what had happened in the elevator moments before. There was an awkward moment of silence. Telling Abby, Ducky and Palmer was easier than telling the team.**

"**Director Shepard and I have some news to tell you." Gibbs stated.**

"**Fire away, Boss." Tony said.**

"**Gibbs and I are engaged."**

"**Congratulations." McGee said as he shook Gibbs' hand and hugged the Director.**

"**I am so happy for both of you." Ziva said.**

"**Taking the plunge again, huh boss. Hopefully you won't be the next ex-Mrs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs; Director." Tony said.**

**Gibbs slapped Tony on the back of the head. **

"**Thank- you boss."**

"**We're also in the process of adopting a baby." Director Shepard continued on.**

"**That so nice; Elle will have a little sister." McGee said.**

"**Or a little brother." Ziva said.**

**After Gibbs and the Director told the team their news; Gibbs and Director Shepard departed. Gibbs made a mental note as he headed to the diner for a cup of coffee to talk to Elle about the whole Miranda Pennebaker phone call incident when he got home later. Director Shepard headed up to MTAC about to fill Jarvis and Granger in on hers and Gibbs' plans.**


	16. Chapter 16

**~ 16 ~**

** It was family night at the Gibbs-Shepard household. The renovations to Gibbs' home were finally complete. Since it wouldn't be long before Elle would be away at college; Director Shepard insisted that once a week as a family, they all did something together as a family. Gibbs begrudgingly agreed to his fiancé's wish of having a family night. Elle was all for it, although Elle did have one request when it came to the impending family night. Elle wanted to bring Vicente to the family night. The way Elle looked at it was that her parents had accepted Vicente as well as Elle's relationship with Vicente and they didn't have a problem with him coming over or bringing her school; so it was like Vicente was already a part of the Gibbs – Shepard family. Gibbs and Director Shepard conceded to their daughter's wish for tonight's family night. Elle had promised after her parents said yes to Vicente joining them that night in a few hours' time that she and Vicente would make dinner that night while Gibbs and the Director enjoyed each other's company. **

** "Gibbs, Ma'am." Vicente said when Gibbs and Director Shepard opened the front door after Vicente had knocked on it.**

** Gibbs didn't say a word, but in tried and true Gibbs' fashion; Gibbs nodded at Vicente.**

** "It's good to see you again; Vicente." Director Shepard said somewhat making up for Gibbs' lack of speaking.**

** "The pleasure is all mine, Ma'am." Vicente said as he stepped into the house.**

** Director Shepard smiled. Shortly after that; Elle had joined her parents and boyfriend. **

** "Hi." Elle said simply.**

** "Hello."**

** Vicente was always a bit more proper when Gibbs and Director Shepard were around. That's not to say that he wasn't normally a gentleman when it was just him and Elle. He was just a bit more gentleman like when Gibbs and the Director were around.**

** "What do you have there?" Elle asked somewhat curious at what Vicente had in his hands.**

** "Some wine for dinner and orchids for your beautiful mom."**

** "You are in their good graces already, love; stop trying so hard to impress them."**

** After that Elle and Vicente headed to the kitchen to make dinner. Gibbs and Director Shepard returned to the living room. Gibbs had the local news on while Director Shepard was reviewing case files as she rested on her fiancé.**

** About an hour later the dinner that Elle and Vicente had been making was done. Director Shepard was quite pleased to see that the meal that had been prepared was her favorite; steak au poivre with asparagus and salad. **

** "So Elle said that Kate was the only one along with her sister that knew about her before your team did." Vicente said.**

** "She did."**

** "One of your brilliant moments, Jethro." Director Shepard commented.**

** "How did she find out?"**

** "Well…" Elle trailed off.**

** Gibbs and Director Shepard looked at each other, mentally recalling the night that Kate found out about Elle.**

** "Well?"**

** "It was one night, twelve years ago; after Dad and his team back then figured out who killed a fellow agent of theirs. I was five years old at the time."**

** "Okay." **

** "Right before I went up to bed that night; Kate came to visit and talk to Dad. I was in the basement with Dad working on the boat he was building at the time when Kate came down."**

** "Uh-huh."**

** "That was when Kate and I met."**

** Dinner continued on after that. Before long it was time to call it a night.**

** "I'm going back to Vicente's apartment with him." Elle said to her parents.**

** "Why not stay here? One of us can bring you into school tomorrow." Gibbs said.**

** "It's easier this way. Especially tonight."**

** "What's tonight?" Gibbs asked.**

** "The anniversary of that night in Marseilles, seventeen years ago." Director Shepard responded.**

** Vicente was puzzled as he and Elle headed for the door.**

** "That was the night I was conceived." Elle whispered to Vicente.**

** "Oh."**

** Vicente was out of the house before Elle was.**

** "Don't do anything I wouldn't do, you two." Elle said to her parents as she stepped out of the house to meet Vicente at his car.**


	17. Chapter 17

**~ 17 ~**

** It had been weeks since the Summer Games. Weeks since Elle started her senior year of high school. The renovation had been completed much to Gibbs' dismay. Gibbs liked the way his house looked prior to the renovation his fiancé and daughter insisted on. Director Shepard and Elle were more modern and present day whereas Gibbs wasn't as much. Gibbs, Director Shepard and Elle were slated to have a home visit with the social worker that had been helping them through the adoption process. Today also happened to be the release date for the latest edition of D.C. Pressure magazine. There was a picture of Elle and Vicente on the cover of this particular edition.**

** The headline on the front cover read: **_**A Month Later:**__**Olympic Medalists and Olympic Sweethearts still going strong.**_

** Elle knew in the back of her mind that the D.C. Pressure magazine would come back and bite her in the ass so to put it. The reason behind the magazine coming back to haunt the teen was the cover picture was one of many pictures that was a bit on the provocative side. Specifically in the cover photo; Elle was in an all too revealing outfit and was draped over a shirtless Vicente. And if that wasn't enough; the picture revealed two little details that Elle had been hiding from her parents for some time now. Prior to leaving for the Summer Games; Elle had gone to the same place Abby went to get a tattoo. **

**On the day that Elle went to the tattoo parlor, she had gotten two tattoos at once. The first one that Elle got was that of the Olympic rings on her left shoulder blade. The second one was her zodiac/astrological sign; Taurus on the back of her neck. Elle also knew that once her parents saw the magazine that she wouldn't be in their good graces. Elle had already been read the riot act in regards to Miranda's phone call the other day. Two visits to the proverbial dog house in one week was more than enough for Elle.**

** Recently Elle had become a licensed driver. Elle was supposedly getting her first car today, but with the impending wrath from the D.C. Pressure magazine; Elle was a bit unsure if her parents were still giving her a car or not. If Elle had to bet; she wasn't getting a new car from her parents. This morning, Elle had gone out to lunch with Ziva.**

** "Tony saw the cover of the magazine that you and Vicente are on." Ziva said as she sipped her coffee.**

** "It was only a matter of time before he saw it. Bet Tony had a field day with it." **

** "He did, he kept ogling the cover whenever it was just the three of us in the squad room this morning." **

** "Why does that not surprise me?" Elle said.**

** "It's Tony; none of us are surprised now."**

** "So I take it that Tony only pulled the magazine out when my parents weren't around?"**

** "Pretty much."**

** "That's good. I'm hoping to stay out of the doghouse until after the visit from the social worker."**

** "Well we will do everything we can to help you out with that."**

** "Thanks a lot Ziva."**

** With that Elle got a phone call.**

** "This isn't going to be good." Elle said as she looked at the caller id on her phone.**

** "Who's calling?"**

** "My parents."**

** "Yeah that isn't good."**

** Elle let her phone ring again.**

** "Answer it, or they will be furious with you for not answering."**

** "You have a point there."**

** "Elle Spencer Gibbs get back to NCIS now!" Director Shepard shouted.**

** "Yes Ma'am."**

** Elle hung up.**

** "They know?" Ziva asked.**

** "Yeah, Mom just said to get back to the agency now."**

** "Then let's go."**

** Ziva paid for their lunch and they headed back to the agency. One elevator ride later; Ziva was back at her desk and Elle was about to head up to her mom's office.**

** "Are they up there?" Elle asked Tony and McGee to confirm her parents' whereabouts.**

** "Yeah, they're up there." McGee said.**

** Elle started to the stairs that lead to MTAC and her mom's office. Out of her side vision; Elle noticed Tony ogling her like Ziva said before.**

** "Get your eyes off my ass, DiNozzo and focus on something else." Elle said as she left her dad's team.**

** Tony dismissed Elle's demand while Ziva and McGee laughed.**


	18. Chapter 18

**~ 18 ~**

** Elle took her time when it came to walking to her mom's office. She wasn't sure if her parents were going to yell at her for her tattoos or D.C. Pressure cover. For all she knew she was going to get yelled at for both. While Elle was making her way to her mom's office the thought crossed her mind that if her parents read her the riot act for one or both of the things that she thought was the reason why her parents called her back to the agency was a bit on the absurd side since they were allowing her to date Vicente despite the adoption process. Elle knew that there was a good chance that the social worker would be concerned about the logic behind Director Shepard and Gibbs allowing their seventeen year old daughter dating a man that was ten years her senior than why Elle chose to do the cover of D.C. Pressure with said boyfriend and why at the age of seventeen; Elle had decided to get tattoos. It was at this point that Elle had stepped into the outer office of her mom's office, the office where her mom's assistant of the past eleven years was at during the work day.**

** Cynthia was about to press the intercom button to let Director Shepard and Gibbs know that their daughter was about to join them. Much like her dad did years prior when Director Shepard first took over for Director Morrow; Elle prevented Cynthia from telling the Director and Gibbs of her arrival.**

** "You are just like your dad, Elle." Cynthia said.**

** "I'm just like both of them, Cynthia."**

** With that Elle burst through her mom's office doors in the same fashion that her dad did years prior. Gibbs smirked as he connected his daughter's entrance to his years ago. Director Shepard rolled her eyes at her daughter's antics.**

** "Close the door, Elle." Director Shepard instructed.**

** "So what am I in trouble for now? The magazine cover or the body art?"**

** There was no doubt about it, Elle had her mom's tenacity.**

** "D.C. Pressure cover and article." Gibbs answered.**

** Elle breathed a sigh of relief.**

** "We're upset about your tattoos but the D.C. Pressure situation upsets us more than your tattoos." Director Shepard said.**

** "Okay…"**

** "We understand that it is, that it was a tradition for Olympians to get some sort of tattoo to remember the time that they were in the Games and you wanted the other one."**

** "Okay." Elle repeated.**

** "But what we don't get is why you chose to do what you did with Vicente for D.C. Pressure when you know the adoption agency and the social worker are watching what we do." Director Shepard said.**

** There was a silence between the inhabitants of the Director's office that would end up on the verge of awkwardness at any second if someone didn't say anything.**

** "Well?" Gibbs said.**

** Gibbs was clearly getting impatient with his daughter at this point. Director Shepard wasn't that far behind her fiancé at this point.**

** "Say something?" **

** "What do you want me to say? Clearly I don't think it was wrong to do the photo shoot and the interview for D.C. Pressure."**

** "Don't you realize this can work against us with the adoption?"**

** "Relax; you guys. I know that we have a lot riding on this adoption. You two never let me forget that."**

** "Check that attitude, Elle Spencer." Director Shepard said.**

** "I'm almost eighteen years old; I think by now I am more than capable of making my own decisions."**

** "You know better than to speak to us like that." Gibbs said.**

** "I'm out of here." Elle said as she left her mom's office.**

** With that Elle took her somewhat dramatic exit a step further by leaving the building and went to Vicente's. To say that Elle need time away from her parents was an understatement to say the least.**

** "So I hear your parents called you back to talk."**

** "Yeah they did."**

** "What happened?"**

** "Don't ask." Elle said simply.**

** "I take it that means they saw our D.C. Pressure cover." Vicente said.**

** Elle mimicked her dad's functional mute side.**

** "You knew they would find out and say something about it."**

** "Just shut up and get over here." Elle demanded.**

** Vicente did as he was told. After the remainder of the work day had passed; Director Shepard and Gibbs went home for the night. On the drive home they both contemplated what they were going to do with Elle. The following morning they along with Elle would be meeting with the social worker. Both Gibbs and Director Shepard hoped the social worker didn't see D.C. Pressure. Once they settled down; Gibbs and Director made some beautiful sheet music as Franks would have put it. Elle and Vicente were also making their own sheet music. **


	19. Chapter 19

**~ 19 ~**

** The following morning came all too quick in Elle's opinion. Not wanting to leave the warmth of Vicente or the comfort of her second bed at 0545 that morning; Elle knew that today was going to be a multiple cups of coffee kind of day. Prior to Elle coming over to Vicente's the night before; Elle had stopped by her house while her parents were still at work to grab what she was going to wear when she met the social worker with her parents. Vicente was still sound asleep when Elle sat up in bed next to him. Across the bedroom; hanging up on the almost closed closet door was what Elle had chosen to wear today. Begrudgingly, Elle got out of bed. Elle tried with every fiber of her being to be absolutely quiet so that she wouldn't disturb Vicente. Sometimes that was easier said than done.**

** "Where are you going?" Vicente asked half asleep still when Elle was reaching for her outfit.**

** "Back home. My parents and I are meeting with the social worker that was assigned to my parents' adoption in an hour or so. I told you last night, remember?"**

** "It was kind of hard to listen, let alone concentrate on what you were saying last night while you were parading in front of me like you were."**

** "It's always something with you." Elle teased.**

** About a half hour or so later; Elle was pulling up to her house with a few minutes to spare before the social worker arrived. Elle would have been back sooner if she didn't give into Vicente's wish of her rejoining him in bed. **

** "Thank God you made it." Director Shepard said with a bit of relief in her voice.**

** "Yeah; thank god I made it back in time."**

** Gibbs gave his daughter his stare; clearly he thought that would do something. But Gibbs forgot that his stare only seem to work on DiNozzo and McGee; it even worked on Ziva from time to time. Director Shepard and Elle on the other hand were basically immune. **

** "What kept you?" Director Shepard asked.**

** "That's need to know; Director Shepard, and you don't need to know." Elle said with a cocky tone in her voice.**

** "Elle Spencer Gibbs." Gibbs reprimanded the teen like his fiancé did.**

** "What kept you?" Director Shepard re-asked.**

** "Where do you think I was; Director?" Elle said as she mimicked the way Franks addressed her mom when her mom had called him to help bring Gibbs' memory back after Gibbs woke up from the coma a decade ago.**

** "Elle."**

** "If you two must know; Vicente and I were doing the same thing the two of you were likely doing this morning and last night."**

** Gibbs and Director Shepard were silent as they realized what their daughter had been up to with her boyfriend.**

** With that the Gibbs – Shepard family heard the social worker arrive, get out of her car and shut the driver's side door once she was out of it. **

** "Let's put this off to the side for the next hour or so." Director Shepard said.**

** "Time to pretend that we're one happy family." Elle said as the social worker was getting closer to the front door.**

** Gibbs had the front door open well before social worker reached for the door knob.**

** "Mr. Gibbs, I presume." D'Arcy London; the social worker assigned to the adoption said when she came up to the door.**

** "Yes, and this is my fiancé; Jennifer Shepard."**

** "Nice to meet you." D'Arcy said to Director Shepard.**

** "It's my pleasure."**

** "And who is this?" D'Arcy asked as she stepped away from the front door.**

** "I'm Elle Gibbs; their daughter." **

** "It's nice to meet you, Elle. In fact it's nice to meet all of you. Now if you don't mind, we can start this interview."**

** The group relocated to the dining room.**

** "Ms. London; would you like anything to drink? Maybe a glass of water or a cup of coffee?" Elle offered as her parents sat down at the dining table with D'Arcy.**

** "A glass of ice water if you don't mind."**

** "Not at all."**

** A few seconds later; Elle was back with the glass of ice water. After she had given the water to D'Arcy, Elle took her seat in beside her parents.**

** "This won't take long. Just a few questions for me to assess you as a family, as soon to be parents and as a soon to be older sister."**

** "Go ahead when you are ready." Director Shepard said.**

** Underneath the table; away from Elle and D'Arcy's attention, Director Shepard reached for Gibbs' hand. Even though it was something small and frivolous on some level; the fact she had Gibbs' hand in hers made Director Shepard just a bit calmer.**


	20. Chapter 20

**~ 20 ~**

** D'Arcy London had set the adoption file before her after she had pulled out her notes which had the questions she was going to ask. Director Shepard was still holding Gibbs' hand under the table. Although now her grip on Gibbs' hand was beyond a vice grip. Elle was still sitting beside her parents waiting for the adoption interview to get underway. Elle had her phone resting on her legs. It was clear that Elle was bored out of her mind. **

** "Mr. Gibbs; where were you born and raised?"**

** "Stillwater, PA."**

** D'Arcy wrote Gibbs' answer in her notes.**

** "And your parents, Mr. Gibbs?"**

** "Only one of them is still around; my dad, Jackson Gibbs."**

** "Does he reside in Stillwater?" D'Arcy asked.**

** "Yes he does."**

** "And your mother?"**

** "She died when I was a kid."**

** "What was her name?"**

** "Ann Gibbs."**

** D'Arcy made the note on her notepad.**

** "Ms. Shepard; what about your parents?"**

** The room became silent. It had been almost a decade since Colonel Jasper Shepard had been discussed. Director Shepard was content with keeping the door closed on her dad's death and what she had done to get answers.**

** "Ms. Shepard; what about your parents?" D'Arcy repeated.**

** "My dad; Jasper Shepard has been dead for twenty-one years."**

** "And your mother?"**

** "I didn't know her."**

** D'Arcy was about to press for more when she was stopped by a warning look from Gibbs and Elle. Just like Gibbs; Elle had been quite protective of Director Shepard.**

** "Where were you born and raised?"**

** "I was born in D.C."**

** "Where were you raised?"**

** "Here in D.C."**

** "Elle." D'Arcy said after she updated her notes.**

** "Let me save you the time; Ms. London. I was born in Paris, France. Grew up in various European cities and the Middle East as well as here in the D.C. area."**

** Gibbs and Director Shepard gave their daughter a reprimanding look while D'Arcy wasn't looking. The adoption interview continued on for a while after that. D'Arcy asked a few more questions before she handed Gibbs and Director Shepard a file that contained potential birth moms.**

** "Please look the file over and let me know who you choose."**

** With that D'Arcy London left the Gibbs – Shepard household.**

** "That went smooth." Gibbs said.**

** "Yeah it did and I'm out of here." Elle said as she grabbed her things along with her keys.**

** The animosity between teenager and parents had returned instantly. It wasn't long before Elle was back at Vicente's. Within seconds of arriving at Vicente's; Elle had set her things down on the armchair Vicente had by the door. Milliseconds after that Elle removed the leather jacket she was wearing and draped it over the couch. Her boots followed suite after that. Once Elle breathed a sigh of relief, she heard the shower running and pieced together Vicente's whereabouts.**

** "Started without me, huh?" Elle said once she stepped into the shower.**

** "Didn't know if you were coming back or when you were going to be done." Vicente answered as he turned to face his girl.**

**Meanwhile back at the Gibbs – Shepard home; Gibbs and Director Shepard changed into clothes that were a bit more comfortable. They were waiting to hear from D'Arcy, but they knew it would be awhile before they heard from her. So while they waited for D'Arcy, they continued contemplating the one thing they have been for the pass a day or so.**

**Gibbs resorted to going down to the basement to think things out over a coffee mug of bourbon and some wood working like he usually did. Director Shepard on the other hand made a phone call. She preferred to have a somewhat professional opinion with everything that was going on with Elle. **

"**Dr. Mallard." Ducky said answering his cell phone.**

"**Ducky, do you have a moment?"**


	21. Chapter 21

**~ 21 ~**

_**Previously on NCIS**_

"_**Dr. Mallard." Ducky said answering his cell phone.**_

"_**Ducky, do you have a moment?"**_

** "Why yes; my dear, I have time. What do you need?" Ducky answered.**

** "I need to talk to someone about Elle."**

** "That's what you have Jethro for."**

** "We have discussed Elle relentlessly; Ducky and we haven't come to any conclusions of any sorts."**

** "What is she up to now, my dear?"**

** Meanwhile down in the basement Gibbs had just poured himself some bourbon and was searching for some sand paper. This was Gibbs' usual routine; everyone knew it. Gibbs was quite predictable to say the least.**

** Back upstairs in Director Shepard's new study, the Director's conversation with the Doctor continued on.**

** "Elle's been on the war path since Jethro and I confronted her the other day about that explicit photo shoot she did with Vicente for D.C. Pressure. Jethro and I thought that she may have jeopardized our chances of adopting."**

** "Did she?" Ducky asked.**

** It was obvious that Ducky knew about the adoption interview.**

** "The social worker didn't mention it while she was here. But that's beside the point, Ducky."**

** "What is the point then?"**

** "The point is my daughter isn't acting like my daughter. She's rebelling; we don't know what to do with her."**

** "This is just a phase. Elle will get pass it, just give it and her some time."**

** "I hope you are right."**

** "Anytime, my dear."**

** "You helped a lot, Ducky."**

** With that Director Shepard got off of the phone with Ducky. Seconds later she went over to her mini bar area of her study. Without a doubt she needed a drink after the eventful, yet somewhat stressful day she had. So Director Shepard followed her fiancé's lead. Now all the Director and Gibbs had in front of them was waiting to hear if they were approved by the social worker. **

** After Director Shepard had her drink of choice, she headed to the top of the basement stairs.**

** "We should look over that file we were given since we have time."**

** "Uh-huh."**

** Gibbs took the basement stairs two at a time like he always did.**

** "Hit the bottle a bit early, did we Jen?" Gibbs said.**

** "Look who's talking." Director Shepard responded.**

** A few minutes later Gibbs and Director Shepard were relaxing on the couch with the case file the social worker had left them. Director Shepard's wine glass resided on the coffee table before them. Across town Elle and Vicente were somewhat bundled up as they window shopped in D.C. **

** Every so often they would be stopped by other people who were walking. The people who stopped the lovebirds wanted one thing. An autograph, Vicente and Elle had become celebrities since the Games three months ago.**

** Back at the house, Gibbs and Director Shepard were still thumbing through the file. They were about midway through and were actually looking at two kids who were a year or so younger than Elle. From what their file said they were twins; one boy and one girl, they had been in the foster care system since they were 2 ½ years old. **

** Gibbs could see the look in Director Shepard's eyes. He was thinking the same thing his fiancé was. These kids, these fifteen year old twins had been bounced around foster homes for the pass 12 ½ years. It was clear that their hearts went out to these kids.**

** "So are we changing our mind?" Gibbs asked.**

** "I think so. Ryleigh and Brentley need a home after all they have been through. Besides if we adopt them, Abby will be happy with us."**

** "She is already happy with us, Jen. Abby has been happy with us since we told her about the adoption."**

** With that the house phone rang. D'Arcy London was on the other end.**

** "Mr. Gibbs, you and your fiancé have been approved for adopting a baby."**

** "Thank-you very much. Jenny and I have actually decided that we want to adopt Ryleigh and Brentley; the twin fifteen year olds that are in foster care."**

** "Okay, I'll start the paper work on my end. Please let your daughter and the rest of your loved ones know about this. Congratulations." D'Arcy said.**

** "Thank you and we will."**

** Later that night; Elle came home. She apologized to her parents for her behavior. Elle went a step further and apologized to her mom for the way she had talked to her. That night; after her parents told her about them adopting the twin teens, Elle went to bed in her own bed after she had sent a good night text to Vicente.**


	22. Chapter 22

**~ 22 ~**

** The paper work for Ryleigh and Brentley's adoption by Gibbs and Director Shepard was complete. Gibbs and Director Shepard had told Gibbs' team and the rest of their loved ones just as their adoption social worker had said to do. As predicted Abby was beyond thrilled once she heard that her bosses were adopting two teens. Then again it didn't take much to make Abby happy. Even though it had been a number of months since the Summer Games; Elle had recently left for the post Olympics tour all the athletes from the U.S. Olympic team took part in. The social worker that was working the adoption for Gibbs and the Director had finally wrapped up the paper work that she had to do. Now the social worker was trying to set up a time for her to bring Ryleigh and Brentley to their soon to be parents and older sister. But that was easier said than done with Elle being out of the state at the moment.**

** Director Shepard had the idea that she and Gibbs could meet their social worker and their new kids for their first meeting somewhere that wasn't too stressful for any of them. So the decision had been made that they all would meet at Rock Creek Park on this cold December day. Gibbs and Director Shepard were all bundled up at this point while they waited at the south end of Rock Creek Park. It wasn't long before D'Arcy pulled up with the twins in the backseat of the car. D'Arcy and the twins were just as bundled up as the Director and Gibbs were.**

** "Ryleigh, Brentley; I'd like you to meet your new parents, Jethro Gibbs and Jennifer Shepard." D'Arcy said once they met up with Gibbs and Director Shepard.**

** "It's nice to meet you." the twins said politely.**

** "Same to you both. We've waited quite some time to meet the two of you." Director Shepard said to her new son and daughter.**

** "You two don't have the same last name." Ryleigh observed.**

** "We're engaged; so it won't be long until we have the same last name."**

** The group started their walk around Rock Creek Park.**

** "So whose name are we getting?" Brentley asked.**

** From the moment Gibbs and Director Shepard met their twins; it was quite clear that Ryleigh was a bit more outspoken whereas her twin was bit more low key and quiet. Ryleigh and Brentley would fit in perfectly.**

** "His; just like your sister, Elle." Director Shepard replied.**

** "Elle?" **

** "We have a daughter; Elle, she's two years older than you."**

** "Okay."**

** "Where is she?" Ryleigh asked.**

** "Elle is on her way to Nashville with the rest of the U.S. Olympic team on the cross country tour they go on after the Games."**

** "Elle was in the Summer Games?"**

** "Yes she was; she was on the U.S. Women's Olympic Gymnastics team." **

** "Did she win any medals?"**

** "Yes she did. Elle will show you her medals when she gets back." Gibbs said.**

** "Ryleigh, Brentley; after the walk you will be heading to your new home with them. You are officially out of the foster care system." D'Arcy said to the twins.**

** "Actually before we head home; we want you to meet some people." Director Shepard said.**

** "Who are we going to meet, Mom?" Brentley asked.**

** "You'll see in a while."**

** Director Shepard was overjoyed to hear her new son call her mom. The twins smiled. It was quite clear that they were glad to be out of the foster care system.**

** "So when will Elle be back from the tour she's on?"**

** "In a few days."**

** "Can't wait to meet her." **

** It was clear that Ryleigh was beyond thrilled to have an older sister now. Brentley on the other hand was probably not as thrilled about having another sister as his twin had been.**

** Shortly after the group made it back to the south end of Rock Creek Park; D'Arcy departed while the twins got into their parents' car. The twins still had no idea where their new parents were taking them. When they were on their way to the undisclosed location that only Gibbs and Director Shepard knew about; Director Shepard turned around to face the twins as Gibbs drove. Director Shepard handed her son and daughter their new iPhones.**

** "We get iPhones?" Brentley asked.**

** "Yes; you get iPhones. Your sister has one of her own, so that means you get them too."**

** "But how can this be afforded when you guys work for the government?" Ryleigh questioned.**

** "Your mom comes from money."**

** "An inheritance, one that I got when my dad died."**

** The drive continued on. Later on after their stop; the twins would get their second gift, a computer each and the twins' computers would be quite similar to their older sister's. The twins would have to wait two years or so for the last item they would get. Until then they would be dependent on their parents, their sister or the group of people they would be meeting in a matter of seconds.**


	23. Chapter 23

**~ 23 ~**

** It didn't take long for the group to arrive at the Navy Yard, then again Gibbs was behind the wheel so that explained it. As they pulled up to the main gates at the entrance of the Navy Yard; the twins noticed the sign before the guard house that read **_**Washington Navy Yard.**_** The twins were somewhat curious and somewhat confused after they read the sign. **

** "I thought you served in the Corps, Dad?" Ryleigh asked.**

** "I did."**

** "Then why are we here?"**

** "Did D'Arcy tell you two what your dad and I do for a living?" Director Shepard asked as Gibbs pulled into the personnel parking lot.**

** "No, she didn't." Brentley responded.**

** "Your dad and I work here on the Navy Yard, we work at NCIS. I'm the Director of NCIS while your dad is the Senior Special Agent in charge of the Major Crime Response Team."**

** "Okay but it's not called MCCIS." **

** "True." Gibbs said after his youngest daughter spoke.**

** "NCIS takes care of the Navy and Marine Corps along with the families of those serving in the Navy or Corps." Director Shepard explained.**

** The tenacious teen that had been a bit more outspoken than her twin accepted the answer her mom gave her. In a matter of seconds; Gibbs had parked the car in the first available parking space he saw. As Gibbs got out of the car his fiancé and kids followed his lead much like his agents did when they arrived at the crime scene. Just as expected Gibbs, Director Shepard and the twins walked right by the monument that had been erected in honor of all the people that was lost the day Harper Dearing decided to stab the knife in deeper.**

** "What's that about?" Brentley asked after they had passed the monument.**

** "We'll tell you later." Gibbs answered his son.**

** The group entered the building shortly after that. Gibbs and Director Shepard showed the guard their NCIS IDs as they walked past. Since the bomb attack; four years earlier, had become a lot stricter. While they were in the elevator; Gibbs pulled out his phone and discreetly called Tony.**

** "Yeah Boss." Tony said when he answered his desk phone.**

** "Assemble the team in the squad room; Director Shepard and I are on our way up with guests."**

** "We're already in the squad room, boss. McGee, Ziva and I."**

** "Everyone."**

** "On it Boss."**

** The elevator ride continued on while Tony called Abby, Palmer and Ducky up out of their respective necks of the NCIS woods.**

** "What's taking so long?" Abby said quite impatiently.**

** "If we knew; Abs, we'd tell you."**

** "And none of know what is going on, my dear."**

** Soon after Abby's bout of impatience; Gibbs and the Director stepped out of the elevator with their new kids.**

** "Who's that with Gibbs and the Director?" Palmer asked.**

** "Who are they?" the twins asked as they drew closer to the squad room with their parents.**

** "You'll find out soon enough."**

** "Ryleigh, Brentley; your dad and I would like you to meet your dad's team." "Dr. Donald Mallard; NCIS' Chief Medical Examiner."**

** "Call me, Ducky."**

** "His assistant; Jimmy Palmer."**

** "Abby Sciuto; resident forensic and ballistics specialist."**

** In true Abby fashion, Abby instantly enveloped the twins in a hug.**

** "Tony DiNozzo; senior special agent on your dad's team."**

** "It's nice to meet you." Tony said as he zoned in on Ryleigh.**

** Gibbs head slapped Tony.**

** "Sorry boss."**

** "I'll explain later." Abby said to the twins.**

** "Timothy McGee, one of the junior agents on your dad's team."**

** The twins nodded.**

** "And Ziva David, the other junior agent on your dad's team."**

** Hours later; Gibbs, Director Shepard and the twin were walking in the front door of the house. When they walked in, the overheard Pink's **_**Funhouse**_** playing.**

** "Get behind me, all of you." Gibbs said to his fiancé and kids as he pulled out his sig.**


	24. Chapter 24

**~ 24 ~**

"**Jen, kids; get behind me." Gibbs repeated.**

"**What's going on?" Brentley asked.**

"**Why is Dad acting like this?" Ryleigh asked as the next part of the lyrics of **_**Funhouse **_**was played.**

"**Shh." **

**Director Shepard and the twins were still standing next to Gibbs.**

"**I said to get behind me."**

"**Relax, Jethro; it's probably just Elle."**

"**Or could be someone else."**

"**You're such a pessimist." Director Shepard said playfully.**

**Director Shepard and the twins remained at Gibbs' side instead of adhering to his instructions.**

"**Get behind me, now." Gibbs said again.**

**Elle came down the stairs with a great deal of unease as she made her way down.**

"**Told you." **

"**She's not okay, Jen." Gibbs said as he re-holstered his sig.**

"**I can see that she isn't okay, Jethro. My eyesight isn't as bad as yours."**

"**Hey, I didn't expect you guys home this early." Elle said.**

"**What the hell happened; Elle?" Gibbs asked.**

"**I'll get to that in a bit, Dad."**

"**Elle." Director Shepard said.**

**Elle dismissed her parents for few minutes as she walked over to where her new brother and sister were standing. **

"**You must be Brentley and Ryleigh."**

"**We are." Riley said with bit of confidence.**

"**It nice to finally meet you both; I'm Elle, your older sister." **

**Ryleigh stepped away from Brentley's side along with their parents and stunned everyone. Ryleigh embraced her sister in a hug.**

"**I see Abby has rubbed off on you." Elle quipped.**

**Director Shepard and Gibbs chuckled a bit.**

**After that there was car horn honking outside of the house.**

"**Come on you two, we're going somewhere."**

"**Elle, we need to talk about what happened you and why you are home this early." Director Shepard said as she watched her daughters and son walk out the front door.**

"**We will later." Elle called back.**

**Ryleigh and Brentley were stunned when they saw a black SUV with darkened windows waiting for them at the curb in front of the house for them.**

"**Where are we going?" **

"**You'll see."**

"**Just tell us, Elle; Mom and Dad gave us this run around once already today." Ryleigh stated.**

"**I heard about that. But when it comes to this, I can't tell you until we get there."**

"**Who is this?" Ryleigh asked after they were seated in the SUV.**

"**This is Vicente Marquez; my boyfriend. He's taking us to our destination since I can't exactly drive at the moment."**

"**It's nice to meet you…"**

"**Ryleigh."**

"**Nice to meet you, Ryleigh."**

"**I'm Brentley." Brentley said.**

"**It's nice to meet you, Brent."**

"**You were in the Olympics this summer too." Ryleigh stated.**

"**I was."**

"**That's where you two met, isn't it?"**

"**It was." Elle said with a smile on her as she placed her hand on Vicente's free hand.**

**Within seconds they were on their way to the undisclosed location that only Elle and Vicente knew about at the moment.**


	25. Chapter 25

**~ 25 ~**

** Even though it had been a number of minutes since the kids had departed from the house, Gibbs and Director Shepard were still wondering what happened to their eldest child and where she was taking her siblings. It was quite clear just as it had always been that Gibbs and the Director didn't like being kept in the dark at times. Especially when it came to their kids' whereabouts. But what could they do with three teenagers under their care. In the back of their minds, Director Shepard and Gibbs knew that the twins were more than safe with Elle. It also seemed that Vicente was in the driver's seat when Elle and the twins left before. It still bugged them that they were clueless.**

** "So what did you do to yourself?" Ryleigh asked.**

** "Knocked my knee out and sprained my ankle during a routine." Elle answered as they finally came up to their destination.**

**Arlington National Cemetery**

**"What are we doing?" Brentley asked.**

** "You'll see."**

** "Just tell us, Elle; please."**

** Elle waited to respond to her sister's plea until they were out of the SUV and were on their way over to where Elle had intended. Vicente helped Elle out of the SUV as the twins disembarked.**

** "Why are we here?" Ryleigh asked again.**

** "Mom will be wife #5 when she and Dad finally tie the knot."**

** "Where are you going with this?" Brentley asked just as confused as his twin looked.**

** "Listen and you'll understand." Vicente said.**

** "Dad's been married four times."**

** "Dad is married?"**

** "No."**

** "Divorced three times, widowed once." Elle said as they got closer to the gravesite Elle was aiming for.**

** "Okay, that still doesn't explain why we're here."**

** "Dad had a daughter by his first wife."**

** "Okay."**

** At this point the group had finally reached Kelly's gravesite.**

** "Her name was Kelly and she was eight years old when she died." Elle explained.**

** Elle gave her sister and brother time to take the information they just got in.**

** "Kelly; it's me, Elle. We have a new brother and sister, Dad adopted them with my mom." Elle said.**

** Vicente gave his girl and her siblings their space.**

** "Kelly; I'd like you to meet our sister, Ryleigh and our brother, Brentley. They are twins."**

** There was a moment of silence. Vicente was still keeping his distance.**

** "Did Kelly look like Dad or like her Mom?"**

** "Take a look for yourself." Elle said as she pulled up the picture of Kelly from Kelly's MCB dependent id on her phone.**

** "She looks a lot like Dad."**

** "That she did."**

** "How did you get this?"**

** "I have my ways."**

** Ryleigh stared her sister down.**

** "Wow; you picked up on Dad's stare quickly."**

** Shortly afterward they all departed from the cemetery. Elle, Ryleigh and Brentley said good-bye to their sister.**

** "How did Kelly and her Mom die?"**

** "Kelly's mom witnessed a drug dealer kill a Marine in Oceanside while Dad was serving overseas. The drug dealer came after them. He killed the NIS agent that was assigned to protect them, Kelly and her mom died in the car accident that followed the NIS agent's death." Elle answered.**

** Now everyone was heading back to the house. Once they got back to the house, Elle knew that she would have to explain why she was in a cast and on crutches again.**

** "NIS?" Brentley asked.**

** "That's what NCIS was called before their name was changed to what it is now."**

** "Did Dad ever find out who killed Kelly and his first wife?"**

** "He did; thanks to his mentor, the late, Mike Franks."**

** "Did Dad get Kelly and her Mom's murderer?"**

** "He did and shortly after that, Dad returned from Mexico and became and an agent."**

** Vicente took his time when it came to driving back to the house just so that Elle could work out in her mind what she was going to tell her parents.**


	26. Chapter 26

**~ 26 ~**

**Before long, sometime after the twins came home the first snow fall of the year had arrived. The snow had come in the early morning hours of this particular December day. The snow fall had amounted to the point where Elle and the twins had a snow day. Of course at this point the twins only had three weeks of their sophomore year under their belt. Elle had told her sister and brother that for the most part it would be just them and their parents since she and Vicente were always together. But due to the snow and Elle's injury; Elle was at home with her sister, brother and their parents. Still in a cast and on crutches, Elle did what she could with her injury. Gibbs and Director Shepard had learned that Elle had taken her siblings to Kelly's grave a few weeks prior; that had definitely put Elle in her parents' good graces. Especially her in her Dad's good graces; not that she needed the help.**

** Of course Gibbs and the Director were concerned about Elle and her banged up leg. The snow day was a blessing in disguise. They didn't have to worry about Elle possibly slipping or even miss-stepping on the sheet of ice that was under the snow. From the looks of it; Ryleigh and Brentley had adjusted quite well to their new life. Gibbs and Director Shepard had also adapted quite well from being parents of one to parents of three. Then again having three teenagers was nothing for them considering they had a lot of practice thanks to Gibbs' team.**

** Due to the snow day, the Gibbs kids were having a lazy sort of day while their parents went in to work. While Gibbs was getting a cup of his favorite brew and a cup of the Director's preferred blend; Director Shepard was putting the finishing touches on as the kids had breakfast. Both Gibbs and Director Shepard were wondering what their kids were planning on doing on their snow day. Director Shepard figured she would ask her daughters and son what they had planned when she went down. After all she knew it would be awhile before Gibbs returned with the coffee.**

** "Good morning." Director Shepard said to her kids when she joined them in the kitchen seconds later.**

** "Morning Mom." Elle responded.**

** "Good Morning, Mom." Ryleigh said between bites of her breakfast.**

** "Morning Mom." Brentley said mimicking his older sister and following his sisters' lead.**

** Director Shepard smiled as she made herself some toast.**

** "Easy there, Mom; don't burn the house down." Elle teased.**

** Ryleigh and Brentley looked a bit puzzled by their sister's remark.**

** "She's playing."**

** "It's a joke that Dad has with Mom from their days over in Europe. I kind of picked up on it when I was younger."**

** "Oh."**

** "Mom doesn't cook much, due to her childhood. So when she does cook; we're always on guard."**

** "Anyway, what are you three up to while your Dad and I are at work?" Director Shepard asked.**

** "Not sure." Brentley asked.**

** "Probably some homework." Ryleigh said.**

** "Okay."**

** "And some sibling bonding. A snowball fight or two." Elle said.**

** "A snowball fight or two."  
"That might be easier said than done for you."**

** With that Gibbs had returned with coffee in hand.**

** "What's easier said than done for Elle?"**

** "Give me my coffee." Director Shepard demanded.**

** "They're two peas in a pod." Elle said.**

** "We've noticed." Ryleigh said.**

** Gibbs and Director Shepard looked at their kids in that way parents always looked at their kids after their kids tried to be quirky. At this point the kids had finished their breakfast. Ryleigh cleaned up the dishes from hers, Brentley's and Elle's breakfast while Brentley had helped his eldest sister from the center island and her crutches.**

** "Just whatever you three end up doing today, just take it easy. Especially you, Elle." Director Shepard said.**

** "I will."**

** "We will."**

** "What are they planning on doing today that requires them to take it easy?" Gibbs asked.**

** Director Shepard needled her fiancé to the door at this point since they were running a bit behind.**

** "It's need to know, Dad." Elle said.**

** "And you don't need to know." Ryleigh said finishing Elle's sentence. **

** Gibbs gave his daughters the look that he had his face when he was bombarded by Director Shepard, Colonel Mann and his ex-wife; Stephanie a number of year before. **

** Just like the first time Director Shepard smiled. Ryleigh and Elle followed their Mom's lead.**


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Contains some stuff from episode 10.05 " The Namesake" so don't continue reading unless you saw this episode. It also has some throwbacks to the 200th episode. Also on a side note; Happy Belated Halloween to all. Hurricane Sandy prolonged the update. Please review after completion. Thanks again.

**~ 27~**

** The Gibbs kids breathed a sigh of relief after they closed the front door after their parents. Elle, Ryleigh and Brentley were in self-sufficient mode from the moment they woke up that morning. Elle could be lazy without her parents questioning her laziness or them thinking it was related to her injury. There really wasn't anything else to do on a snow day like today. Plus it didn't help that Elle was still in a cast and on crutches. There may have been a thing or two on Elle's mind in regards of what she wanted to do. But of course the injury she had sustained while on tour had impeded that particular activity. **

** It wasn't that Elle didn't want to spend time with her sister and brother. Elle was just young and in love like most seventeen year olds were. And as much as Elle had tried to change Vicente's mind when it came to the other **_**physical pursuits**_** it was as if Elle was Bella to Vicente's Edward in the first part of Stephanie Meyer's final **_**Twilight saga **_**book installment once Bella discovered she was pregnant with baby Reneesme. With all that aside it was still next to impossible to get Vicente to change his mind no matter what. Elle was beyond frustrated at this point.**

** Even with their parents out of the house for the day; Elle had to deal with her siblings being just as protective and watchful of her every move in their parents' absence. Elle would at moments of boredom toy around in her mind what was worst; her parents or her siblings when it came to being under the microscope. Sort of which of the two groups was the lesser of the two evils. When she wasn't occupying herself with that, Elle was still filling in the blanks for her sister and brother when it came to the family. Filling in the blanks when it came to their parents' past. All that Ryleigh and Brentley knew was that their Dad had been married four times, that they had a half - sister that died before she was even a decade old. The twins had yet to learn about their Mom's past and the rift between their grandfather and their Dad's namesake that had only been resolved for the past four years.**

** "So where do you want to start?" Elle asked.**

** "Why not delve into Mom since you have already told us something about Dad." Brentley responded.**

** "Okay."**

** Brentley and Ryleigh joined their sister in the living room.**

** "There isn't much to tell with Mom like there is with Dad." Elle admitted.**

** "There has to be something."**

** "Mom doesn't really talk about the past that much. That is one of the many ways she and Dad are alike. But unlike Dad who has eventually opened up over time; Mom still has some things bottled up."**

** The twins waited.**

** "All any of us know about Mom is that she is an only child like Dad and she was raised by her Dad."**

** "What about Mom's Mom?" Ryleigh questioned.**

** "I have no idea; Mom never talks about her Mom."**

** "Okay so what else do you have on Dad?"**

** "Well about four years ago Dad helped Grandpa and LJ mend their friendship after a forty year rift."**

** "LJ?" the twins questioned in unison.**

** "Yeah; LJ, its short for Leroy Jethro Moore." **

** The twins were still a bit confused.**

** "When Dad was born Grandpa and Grandma named him after their friend, LJ."**

** "Okay."**

** "Care to fill in the rest of the blanks there sis." Ryleigh said.**

** "Grandma Ann died when Dad was fourteen and LJ was with her when she passed."**

** "Why didn't LJ do anything?" Brentley asked.**

** "Grandma had been diagnosed with cancer. After some time she had decided that she didn't want to fight anymore, she didn't want to go through the treatments anymore or deal with the pain anymore."**

** "That doesn't explain why LJ didn't do anything to save her."**

** "What you guys have to understand was that Grandma had confided in LJ about giving up the fight. She told him that she was going to take her life. So she overdosed and LJ looked the other way. LJ loved Grandma just as much as Grandpa did."**

** "Okay."**

** "Did Grandpa ever find out about Grandma confiding in LJ and all of that after she died?"**

** "Yeah he did, that's why they didn't speak to each other for all those years until Dad made them. Grandpa blamed LJ for Grandma's death."**

** "So now things are good between Grandpa and LJ?" Brentley asked.**

** "Yeah things are good with them."**

** "That's good."**

** A smile came danced its way across Elle's face. **

** "What aren't you telling us, Elle?" Ryleigh probed.**

** "It's nothing really."**

** "Oh just tell us."**

** "Unless it's something intimate between you and Vicente." Brentley somewhat pleaded.**

** "It's not about Vicente."**

** "Then what has you smiling?"**

** "Dad claims he saw Grandma four years ago when he was shot at the diner he gets coffee at."**

** "Okay."**

** "Who else did he see?"**

** "I don't know, he doesn't speak of it much."**

** There was a pause between the siblings.**

** "Ry; let's go out." Elle said as an insane idea came to mind.**

** "Ah there is one slight problem with that." Brentley stated.**

** "Screw it, Ryleigh can drive and the roads are fine."**

** "No I can't drive, Elle. I don't have a license. And you're not twenty-one or over."**

** "You should just ask Vicente or the detail Mom gave us to take you guys."**

** "No I am not doing any of that. Vicente has things to do today and the agents would tell Mom in a heartbeat." Elle said as she grabbed her crutches and her car keys from the end table.**

** The twins didn't say a word. They knew this wasn't the right thing to do. Especially on a day like today.**

** "Come on, Ry; today."**

** Ryleigh begrudgingly took the keys from her sister.**

** "Where are we going anyway?" Ryleigh asked after they were out of the house and were heading to Elle's car.**

** "Target and Victoria's Secret."**

** "Why?"**

** "Cause I want to."**

** "That's not a good enough reason."**

** "Just get in the car and I'll explain later."**

** "And what do I do if we get pulled over?"**

** "Let me handle that if it happens."**

** "What if Mom or Dad call while we're out? Better yet what do we tell them if they ask later?"**

** "They won't so relax."**

** With that the Gibbs sisters were on their way to Target and Victoria's Secret while their brother stayed behind hoping that everything would go off without a hitch.**


	28. Chapter 28

**~ 28 ~**

** "We're gonna get busted?" Ryleigh said worriedly.**

** "No we're not, stop worrying?"**

** "Elle, we're going to get caught."**

** Ryleigh took the turn onto the road that Target resided on.**

** "Relax, sis."**

** "So why are we going to Target and Victoria's Secret?"**

** "We're going to Target because I am craving some Ben & Jerry's Red Velvet Cake ice cream."**

** "That's why we're risking getting arrested, an ice cream craving."**

** Ryleigh couldn't believe what Elle had just admitted to.**

** "I'm buying it so what does it matter? I'll get a pint of whatever flavor you and Brentley want."**

** "Okay so what's the reasoning behind the venture to Victoria's Secret? I'm pretty sure there's nothing there that Brentley wants." Ryleigh quipped.**

** "That venture is for us."**

** Ryleigh didn't know what to make of that so she figured it would be best to change the subject.**

** "So you said the other day that Dad's team only found out about you four years ago but one of Dad's former agents knew about you before anyone else on the team did and that she took the secret of your existence to her grave eleven years ago. How did she know about you when Tony, McGee and the rest of the team didn't?" Ryleigh asked trying to transition gracefully.**

** "It's a long story."**

** "We clearly have time, so start spilling." Ryleigh encouraged.**

** "I rather not, Ry."**

** "Why not? You know that I am just trying to know all I can about the family. It's not easy being one of the two new kids on the block."**

** "Ryleigh, I don't want to talk about it. Drop it."**

** "No I won't drop it. I want to know."**

** Ryleigh was just as persistent as her old sister.**

** "Kate came over to the house one night a number of years ago when it was Dad's turn to have me. She needed to talk to Dad after one of the cases they had. I was about four years old when I first met her. Mom and Dad made Kate my godmother shortly after that."**

** "Okay. But why don't you talk about her like Dad and his team?"**

** "It's not as easy for me to; she died two years later before I turned six years old at the hands of Ziva's half-brother."**

** "But didn't Kate's sister take over as your Godmother?" Ryleigh asked as they walked into Target.**

** "Yeah Rachel did, she also took over as my godfather too since he passed away five years ago outside of the house."**

** "So we're going to a store that's basically a lingerie store after this." Ryleigh said trying to change the subject once again.**

** "It's not just a lingerie store. They carry a clothing line besides the other things they have."**

** At this point the girls were heading to the cash registers. Ryleigh carried the three pints of Ben & Jerry's ice cream they had picked out since Elle couldn't. The girls had grabbed a pint of the Red Velvet Cake ice cream for Elle, a pint of Cannoli for Brentley and a pint of Chunky Monkey for Ryleigh.**

** "When do you find out about your leg and ankle?" Ryleigh asked as they waited on line.**

** "In a few hours."**

** "Don't tell me that I have to take you to the doctor's too."**

** "No you don't. Vicente is taking me to that."**

** "So he can take you there but this wasn't possible."**

** "We're doing a little something, something afterwards; hopefully." Elle said with a hopeful glint in her eyes.**

** "Come on really. Was it necessary to go that far? You're as bad as Tony." Ryleigh said.**

** "Sorry can't help it."**

** "Mhmm."**

** Shortly after that the sisters left Target and had a quick mini shopping trip in Victoria's Secret since they had the ice cream in the car while they were the store. Following their return home, the Gibbs siblings had their ice cream and Ryleigh put her stuff from Victoria's Secret up in her room. Sometime after that Elle left for her doctor's appointment with Vicente. Of course Elle was hoping for the best when it came to her leg and ankle. The time away Vicente on the physical level they had perfected quite well was beyond taxing on Elle.**


	29. Chapter 29

**~ 29 ~**

** "So what's the news on your leg and ankle?" Ryleigh asked while she was on the phone with her sister.**

** Elle and Vicente had just gotten back to Vicente's apartment after her Doctor's appointment. **

** "All healed. Still have to take it easy for a while though."**

** "No more crutches or cast then."**

** "Exactly."**

** "Did you tell Mom and Dad yet?"**

** "Ry; you know as well as I do that Dad isn't as tech savvy as Mom and his team are."**

** "So true without a doubt. But aren't you going to tell, you know they've been waiting to have you back to normal."**

** "I will, but at the moment I'd to enjoy some time with my boyfriend."**

** "So deprived." Ryleigh teased.**

** "In this case, yes I am."**

** "Okay then go be with your guy sis, just give Brent and I a head's up if you're gonna be back before Mom and Dad or not."**

** "I'll try to remember."**

** With that the sisters got off the phone with each other. Ryleigh returned to the book she was reading when she had decided to call her sister. Brentley was working on homework while he was eavesdropping on his sisters' conversation. He saw the look in his twin's eyes that told him that she knew that he had been eavesdropping before. It was quite clear that Ryleigh had picked up quite quickly on the I'm**_** gonna kill you **_**look that Elle and their mother had perfected. Ryleigh was close to perfecting her version at the moment. **

** "I've got to go elsewhere right now."**

** "Good. At least you get to live a bit longer, bro."**

** Meanwhile at Vicente's; things were underway. They were underway to the point where Elle was probably one of the happiest seventeen years olds in the tri-state area at this moment in time. Elle could tell that the wait for this day had pained Vicente as much as it had her. It may have even killed him a bit more than it had killed her. On some level that kind of made Elle smile. Then again, it didn't take much to make Elle smile tonight.**

** Over at the agency, the day had been a bit on the stressful side. Everyone was pretty much running ragged. But that was the normal for everyone at NCIS. Director Shepard had checked in on the kids while Elle was at her doctor's appointment. Both Ryleigh and Brentley didn't say a word about the venture the girls had gone on earlier. Once they had gotten off of the phone with their Mom; Brentley had taken the initiative to dispose of the Ben & Jerry's pints along with the Target bag. While Brentley did that, Ryleigh had taken care of the purchases from Victoria's Secret and the bag. The twins had learned fast that it was never a bad thing to keep certain things from their parents. Sort of the less their parents knew, the better off they were. Or as their Mom had said to Tony, Ziva and Abby in Abby's lab a decade ago during the Wayne case; **_**Whatever Gibbs doesn't know, can't hurt us,**_** of course the team and the Gibbs kids had their own version of the Director/their Mom had said all those years ago. The team's version and the Gibbs kids' version were quite similar with a minor exception in the wording of course.**

_**Whatever the Director and Gibbs don't know, can't hurt us.**_

_** Whatever Mom and Dad don't know, can hurt us.**_

**Much like Elle; Director Shepard had one thing on her mind. Director Shepard was pretty sure that Gibbs had the same thought on his mind on the floor below. At least she hoped he had the same thought on his mind as she had on hers. If he didn't that would make her job that much harder. Not that she ever had a problem convincing Leroy Jethro Gibbs to make sheet music with her since their rendezvous seventeen years ago. Although it was bit harder now. At this point the Director was considering making a reservation at the Addams' House Hotel for the night just so she got what she wanted. After all the kids were self-sufficient. They could take care of themselves for a night or so. Plus there was a very good chance that Elle would be over at Vicente's after she found out what was going on with her leg and ankle. **

** Now all that hindered her plan was how she was going to do all of what needed to be done for them to get that room at the Addams' House Hotel. She was a high profiled person in the area after all. Then there was the fact that their eldest daughter was a high profiled person. Sometimes things were a bit on the difficult side to say the least. But at this point in time; no matter what was in her way, no matter what she was doing at the moment, Director Jennifer Shepard always got what she wanted. While Director Shepard worked on snagging a room for her and Gibbs after work; Ryleigh sent a quick text to Elle. Even though Ryleigh knew that Elle would be engaged in something that would keep her from answering her phone, she still sent the text anyway.**

_**Does Dad have some sort of fascination with redheads or am I just imagining it?**_

**Elle reached over to the nightstand beside the bed while Vicente was occupying himself with her neck.**

_**Yeah he does; Grandma was a redhead, his first wife… Kelly's mom was as well. His ex-wives in between Kelly's mom and Mom were too. **_

_**Okay.**_

**After that response that Ryleigh had sent to her sister, she had made the decision to change her hair color from the mousy brown that it was to an auburn red color. It was time for Brentley to be the mousy brown haired twin. Ryleigh wanted to look somewhat close to her Mom and sister.**

** Later on after everyone called it a night at the agency; Director Shepard revealed to Gibbs that she got them a room at the Addams' House Hotel. On the way over she sent all of their kids a quick group text message.**

_**Dad and I will be back in the moment. Get a pizza or something for dinner if you haven't had dinner yet. We'll check in later on. Hope the homework is done.**_

_** Brentley and I ate already.**_

_** I'm with Vicente, we'll eat at some point.**_

_** What did the Doctor say?**_

_** Leg and ankle are all healed up.**_

_** Okay we'll talk about this later when your Dad and I get home.**_

_** Sounds good; don't come home with another Gibbs, Mom.**_

_** Don't come home with a Gibbs – Marquez.**_

_** Will you two please stop, I'd like to keep my dinner down here.**_

** With that the Gibbs women return to their activities.**


	30. Chapter 30

**~ 30 ~**

** "The kids know." Director Shepard said to her fiancé.**

** Gibbs nodded not saying a word fitting into his functional mute side. Then again in a house where women outnumbered the men; Gibbs was wise to keep quiet at certain times. Paris and London were now four years old; they were also still two adorable pugs. There was one thing that Gibbs and the Director had to keep on their minds amongst all the other things they had on their minds already.**

** Ryleigh and Brentley would be turning sixteen year old soon. In fact they would be turning sixteen a mere seven days before Christmas. Director Shepard wanted the twins' sixteenth to be just as special as Elle's had been a year ago. Just as he had when Elle turned sixteen; Gibbs had wanted the twins' sixteenth birthday to be low key. But with Director Shepard as his fiancé and the mother of his kids that was next to impossible. What had made that much more impossible and on the verge of complicated was that Ziva, Abby as well as Dr. Cranston had decided to aide in the Director's sixteenth birthday festivities. **

** Director Shepard had the insane idea of having the twins' sixteenth in New York. A sort of week-long celebration in the city. Maybe a day skating in the city. Then maybe a night at Radio City Music Hall to see the Christmas Spectacular. After that maybe a day or more at Dylan's Candy Bar to wrap it all up. But with all this planning and filling in Gibbs; the Director could tell that it was all getting on Gibbs' nerves. Despite how much Gibbs tried to hide his discontent; Director Shepard was and always would be able to tell what he was thinking. After all Director Jennifer Shepard had learned to speak **_**Gibbs**_** a long time ago as she put it.**

** "Are you going to say anything?" Director Shepard asked.**

** "Look out the window." **

** There was a swarm of reporters waiting at the valet station at the Addams' House Hotel for Gibbs and the Director. From the moment Gibbs had informed her about the reporters; one of which she noticed was from ZNN. Director Shepard was hoping against hope that Gibbs wouldn't do anything that she would end up having to fix.**

** "Jethro." Director Shepard said in an authoritative tone.**

** Gibbs knew what the Director meant as she pre-reprimanded him. Even after all these years; Gibbs still didn't play nice with the press. Director Shepard knew that wasn't going to change anytime soon.**

** "Jethro; it comes with being my fiancé and Elle's Dad. Nothing is going to change that."**

** "I can handle the press, Jen. I did during when that model was killed at Quantico after you took over for Morrow."**

** "Oh yeah, you handled that oh so well."**

** "What?"**

** "If I recall correctly; you were quite pissed when we watched the ZNN report in my office and we got into yet another fight." **

** After Director Shepard spoke they had arrived at the Addams' House Hotel and the Agent driving the Director's Towne car was already out of the car and was opening the Director's door. Gibbs was out of the car before the Director was and it wasn't long before he was at the Director's side. The reporters closed in on the duo which only made Gibbs more protective of the Director.**

** "Director, Director, Director!" one of the reporters called.**

** Gibbs and the Director were doing their best to ignore the reporters as they made their way to the main entrance of the Addams' House Hotel. For some it was easier said than done.**

** "Director Shepard shouldn't you be at home with your kids? Being here instead of there isn't looking good for you. The social workers may take your twins back if they see that you are neglecting them. They may even take your other kid away too, plus it doesn't help that you let her date someone ten years older than her either." the ZNN reporter said trying aimlessly to bait the Director.**

** Gibbs held the Director close to him and held her hand so tight that if he didn't loosen up some then she'd be one handed soon. Director Shepard could see that the ZNN reporter's last remark had gotten to Gibbs. She also saw that he was about snap. Director Shepard did her best to keep Gibbs from snapping. If he did that would mean bad publicity for NCIS, Jarvis and Granger breathing down her neck. She would also have to fix the mess that Gibbs made if he did anything.**

** "Jethro, don't." Director Shepard warned.**

** Gibbs grunted.**

** "Jethro; they're baiting me not you. I can handle them doing this, if I couldn't then I still be your probie."**

** "I know, Jen, I know."**

** "Just hold out a bit longer and we'll be away from these parasites."**

** The ZNN reporter repeated what he had said before when the Director and Gibbs were pretty much at the door. At that moment Gibbs couldn't fight the urge he had been fighting the entire time. Before Director Shepard could stop Gibbs; the ZNN reporter was on the ground writhing in pain. After that Director Shepard quickly ushered herself and Gibbs into the Addams' House. Now she was in damage control mode instead of the romance mood she had been in before the incident. She knew it wouldn't be long before her cell phone started ringing.**


	31. Chapter 31

**~ 31 ~**

** The Washington D.C. area was blanketed in snow. The toy drive for the adoption agency that took care of Ryleigh and Brentley had been a huge success. Ryleigh and Brentley's sixteenth birthday was just as successful as the toy drive had been. Director Shepard had successfully dealt with the backlash from Gibbs decking the ZNN reporter. And although she wouldn't admit it out loud; Director Shepard was quite proud of what her fiancé had done. Gibbs was fiercely loyal to his family and friends; that was his Marine side at play without a doubt.**

** Just as she had wanted the twins' sixteenth birthday to be special, Director Shepard wanted to make sure the twins' first Christmas with them was just as special and memorable. Since the twins' birthday, the Gibbs household was a bit livelier. Just as Jackson and LJ had gotten Elle her now four year old pugs; they had gotten the twins a dog each. So now Paris and London had a little sister and a little brother just as their mom did. Ryleigh had With D.C. being a winter wonderland already; they were already halfway there. Jackson and LJ had given Ryleigh a chocolate lab that was only a few weeks old. Ryleigh named her lab, Barcelona. Now the dog that Brentley got for his half of the birthday he shared with his sister was also a lab but his was a yellow lab and male to which he named Venice. The somewhat ironic part about Barcelona and Venice was similar to the new parents. Like their parents; Barcelona and Venice were twins from the same litter.**

** Now at this point it was obvious that Paris and London had reached their adult size, but in a few years their new siblings/playmates would tower over them just as Brentley would likely tower over his sisters a bit more than he was. On a daily basis Paris, London, Barcelona and Venice would go out for their walks with each other as well as with their parents. It was quite clear that the dogs loved being on walks especially with the snow blanketing the ground. They seemed to have more fun walking through the snow than their parents did. On today's walking in the mid-morning hours; Elle, Ryleigh were walking all four of the dogs in their family with Abby who was walking one of the dogs from the animal shelter her brother, Kyle worked at. Later on; Abby would be heading over to her brother's home after she brought Oreo the rottweiler back to the shelter. Just as everybody on the team and anyone had met Abby; both Elle and Ryleigh were beyond happy to spend this time with her. Even the girls would admit that Abby was probably the happiest Goths they knew. Of course the girls knew as well as the others that actually verbalizing that Abby was the happiest Goth they knew in her presence since she would only say that she wasn't a Goth.**

** "So what do you have planned for today?" Abby asked the girls.**

** "You know the answer to that, Abs." Elle said.**

** "Yeah well I was just checking to see if you guys were heading to Stillwater or not?"**

** "You want to see Grandpa don't you?" Ryleigh probed.**

** "Only cause he's so lovable."**

** "Yeah sure." Elle playfully teased.**

** Abby just smiled as they walked.**

** "Have either of your parents mentioned anything about their impending wedding?"**

** "What do you think, Abby?"**

** "I hope they are. I can't wait to go to theirs. It's been a really long time since there was a wedding in our little family."**

** "How many Caf-Pows did you have today?" Elle asked.**

** "Not that many."**

** "Sure."**

** "It can't be that long since there was an NCIS wedding. Didn't everyone go to Palmer and Breena's wedding down in Florida four years ago?"**

** "Only Ducky went down there with them for their wedding." Abby answered abruptly.**

** "What about the rest of you? And why didn't you go to Palmer's wedding, Elle?"**

** "Just leave it, Ryleigh." Abby said as firm as she tried.**

** "But I want to know, Abby; I am trying to know as much as I can about all of you since I am one of the new kids on the block."**

** "Ryleigh, leave it alone. I'll explain it all later when it just you, me and Brent."**

** "Promise?"**

** "Of course."**

** After that Ryleigh was still curious about why her sister and most of her Dad's team didn't attend Palmer's destination wedding. But she knew better not to press the subject; completely adhering to her sister and Abby's warnings. Curiosity was still a major nuisance for Ryleigh as of late. At one point Ryleigh was considering on asking her parents about this whole thing instead of waiting for an explanation from Elle.**

** "Don't you dare ask Mom and Dad about Palmer's wedding or anything else about that day."**

** "I want to know."**

** "I will tell you, just wait. I'm the only one who talks about that day."**

** "Fine.**


	32. Chapter 32

**~ 32 ~**

_**Previously on NCIS**_

_** After that Ryleigh was still curious about why her sister and most of her Dad's team didn't attend Palmer's destination wedding. But she knew better not to press the subject; completely adhering to her sister and Abby's warnings. Curiosity was still a major nuisance for Ryleigh as of late. At one point Ryleigh was considering on asking her parents about this whole thing instead of waiting for an explanation from Elle.**_

_** "Don't you dare ask Mom and Dad about Palmer's wedding or anything else about that day."**_

_** "I want to know."**_

_** "I will tell you, just wait. I'm the only one who talks about that day."**_

_** "Fine."**_

** Elle and Ryleigh were back home now with the pack. Abby was dropping off Oreo at the moment. Once the girls and the pack were inside the warm house; the girls had let the dogs off of their leashes. Elle and Ryleigh were both wondering if Brentley was awake yet. While they were heading back the girls had gotten a text from their Mom saying that she was heading to the store to pick up a few last minute things for Christmas Eve dinner and the rest of the things she need for gifts. Apparently their Dad had also left the house around the same time as their Mom had; the girls knew it was probably for a cup of coffee from the dinner. They had also heard their parents mention something about grandfather coming down from Stillwater for Christmas in the days leading up to today. If Jackson was coming down for the holiday all of the kids knew that the Christmas festivities would have to wait until he had arrived at the house with their Dad.**

** The girls had gone into the kitchen while they assumed their brother was still sleeping. Paris and London left their siblings who had insisted on chasing each other in a playful way. Paris and London had made a beeline for their beds. Ryleigh had taken this moment between her and Elle to be the perfect moment to find out why she was reprimanded before. She was still confused. So Ryleigh asked and Elle filled her in about what happened that fateful day in May; four years ago. Once Ryleigh knew it was all a bit clearer for her. Ryleigh was surprised at how well Ducky looked for having his heart attack four years ago.**

** "Do me a favor, Ry?" Elle asked afterwards.**

** "Yeah; sure…"**

** "Tell Brent what I just told you. I'm getting a bit tired of repeating it."**

** With that the girls got an early Christmas present as they watched Brentley stumble down the stairs and into the kitchen with them. The sight before them was beyond entertaining to say the least.**

** "Out late last night, bro?" Elle said in attempts of baiting Brentley.**

** Once again the snow was falling outside just as it had days before. Everything was on the verge of magical on this Christmas Eve day. **

** "Who do you think will get here first, Mom or Dad and Grandpa?" Ryleigh had asked.**

** Ryleigh and Brentley had met their grandfather when he came down from Stillwater for Elle's eighteenth birthday which had been a few weeks before their own.**

"**My money is on Mom." Ryleigh responded.**

"**Dad and Grandpa." Brentley said.**

"**Okay."**

"**Who do you think will get home first, Elle?"**

"**I'm not sure. Dad drives fast but Mom didn't have as many stops as Dad did."**

"**Not fair; you can't be Switzerland here when you started this bet."**

"**Watch me." Elle said in response to her sister's last remark.**

"**So what are you doing about Vicente and Christmas with him since you're here?" Brentley said in attempt to change the subject so that he didn't have to break up a fight between his sisters.**

"**Vicente and I celebrated before Mom sent Ziva to pick me up from Vicente's after Dad's incident with the press."**

"**Speaking of that; how are we going to get them to the Addams' House now that Grandpa will be here?" Ryleigh said not wanting to hear about her sister's physical endeavors.**

"**Don't worry; I have that taken care of too. Besides Grandpa knows that we made the reservation for Mom and Dad at the Addams' House and is going to help us if we need it."**

"**Good; they deserve this." **

"**That they do."**

"**Of course they do after being full-time parents, full-time feds and dealing with the antics of Dad's team." Elle said.**

"**You forgot about the unexpected visits from Director David and Tony's dad over the years." Brentley said.**

"**I know; I was trying to forget those visits, at least Director David's visits."**


	33. Chapter 33

**~ 33 ~**

** Director Shepard, Gibbs and Jackson had arrived back at the house at the same time. The second Ryleigh and Brentley saw this they knew this was exactly why Elle didn't bet. Director Shepard had a pleased look on her face as she walked up to the house with her fiancé and soon to be father-in-law. At first the twins wondered why their Mom was so pleased. When Elle told them to look at what their Mom was holding, they soon realized that their Dad had just handed her a cup of her favorite brew. Long before Gibbs, Director Shepard and Jackson arrived; Elle was making a cup of hot chocolate for her grandfather. By the time Jackson stepped into the house, he would have some hot chocolate in his hands.**

** "So if Dad got himself and Mom coffee than where is ours?" Brentley asked.**

** "Right here, son." Gibbs said.**

** "Really Brent; Dad wouldn't forget us when it comes to coffee."**

** Jackson cleared his throat so that his grandkids didn't forget that he was there. After all he had just driven down from Stillwater to spend the holiday with them.**

** "Subtle, Grandpa, real subtle." Elle teased as she set her coffee down and hugged her grandfather.**

** "Well I had to do something; the three of you are so engrossed in your coffees that you remind me of your father." **

** "He is the reason why we're coffee addicts." Ryleigh said.**

** Director Shepard cleared her throat at that moment. Her daughters had forgotten to say Merry Christmas to Jackson. Before Brentley could make them 0 for 3 with the Merry Christmas greeting.**

** "Merry Christmas, Grandpa." Brentley said catching onto his Mom's hint.**

** "Merry Christmas, Brentley." Jackson said as he hugged his grandson.**

** "Merry Christmas." Elle and Ryleigh said unison making up for their previous faux pas.**

** "Same to you, girls." Jackson said with a smile.**

** Over the next few hours spent time together as Director Shepard and Gibbs cooked Christmas Eve dinner together. Originally Director Shepard was cooking dinner by herself but Gibbs wanted to supervise just to make sure she didn't burn the house down. Under much protest; Director Shepard agreed to let Gibbs supervise her cooking. She even allowed him to assist her while she was cooking. As his son and future daughter-in-law cooked in the kitchen, Jackson was catching up with the events of his grandkids' lives since he last saw them the month before. **

** "So how is school going?"**

** "Quite well." Elle said.**

** "Are you two adjusting well to school?"**

** "Yes we are, Grandpa. Although it is private school and some days aren't as good." Brentley said.**

** "Why?"**

** "Some of the seniors decided to pick on us. Elle stepped in."**

** "Did Elle stopping in help any?"**

** "Some but when we mentioned who our Dad is, they stopped."**

** "That's good. Elle what is that boyfriend of yours doing for the holidays?"**

** "Vicente is spending Christmas with his family."**

** "Okay. What he doing for New Years?**

** "I'm not sure. We were talking about celebrating together, but we haven't decided yet."**

** "Oh."**

** "So how are things back in Stillwater?"**

** "Good, the store is doing well."**

** "Has LJ visited Stillwater since the last time?"**

** "A few times."**

** Jackson and the kids kept talking for awhile. Director Shepard and Gibbs were making progress with dinner. While they waited for dinner to be ready; Jackson and the kids put the finishing touches on the tree and the inside decorations. **

** "Looks good." Gibbs said commenting on the tree and the rest of the decorations as he came into the dinning room with some dishes.**

** "Thanks son."**

** "Thanks Dad." Elle and the twins said in unison.**

** A little bit later dinner was finally ready and on the table. The upside was that Director Shepard didn't burn the house to the ground. At the moment after everyone was seated at the table, the group wondered who was going carve the turkey. The year before when Elle was with her Mom on Christmas Eve, the Director cut the turkey. Then on Christmas Day when Elle had dinner with her Dad and Grandpa; Gibbs had relinquished the carving duties to his Dad.**

** "I think we should continue what Dad did last year." Elle said.**

** "Yeah we should." Ryleigh chimed in.**

** "Agreed." Brentley said he handed carving knife and fork to Jackson.**

** Gibbs and Director Shepard nodded in agreement as Jackson started carving.**

A/N: Recently between updating this story and looking at the saved version of the chapters on my USB device it has sunk that I have been at this story since Sept. 7th. Its been a good few months with this story and I've really enjoyed writing as I hope all of you have enjoyed reading it over these past few months. Like Gibbs, Director Shepard and rest of the NCIS gang(guest stars as well) have found a special place in all of our hearts thanks to the phenomonal show that Don Bellisario and Don McGill created back in 2003; Elle, Ryleigh & Brentley also have a special place in my heart now. I hope now they have a special place in your heart now as well.

Lastly even though it is super late for both of these; I'd like to say Happy 237th Birthday to U.S. Marine Corps; Semper Fi and thank-you to all that serve or have served this country in the Corps. Also a huge thank you to all of our Veterans; past and present for putting your lives on the line to defend us and the country you love, we will forever be in your debt.

Please Review, thank-you.


	34. Chapter 34

**~ 34 ~**

** Director Shepard and Gibbs had decided to save the opening of the Christmas gifts until the following morning. Elle, Ryleigh and Brentley had done their best to get their parents to change their minds, but it clearly didn't work. So the kids begrudgingly headed up to bed that night. Long before Jackson had arrived; Gibbs and Director Shepard had figured out where Jackson would be sleeping. Ryleigh would bunk with Elle while Brentley took his twin's room so Jackson could sleep in Brentley's. Brentley had left the light on his sister's nightstand on its lowest setting so that Jackson had a bit of light to see when he came to bed. Thankfully with the light being on the lowest setting; Brentley would be able to fall asleep. Of course like his twin; Brentley buried his head under the covers so the light wasn't even really a factor.**

** Meanwhile Ryleigh and Elle were basically asleep in Elle's room while their parents and their grandfather stayed up while longer putting all the presents under the tree; the ones from them as well as the ones from **_**Santa**_**. Once that was done, they sat down in the living admiring the beautiful tree and all of the decorations over some coffee. **

** "So when are you two finally taking the leap? Soon I hope." Jackson asked.**

** "Dad."**

** "Jethro; its fine. Jack has every right to ask."**

** "Thank-you, Jenny." Jackson replied.**

** "Not a problem Jack, Jethro tends to be a bit defensive with the whole wedding thing."**

** "I know, he was like this with the previous four. Thankfully you have a better luck than three of my previous daughter-in-laws did."**

** "Okay, let's just end this now." Gibbs said.**

** Gibbs could sense that this discussion would soon veer off to Shannon and Kelly with the way it was going. As much as he loved them and missed them still; he refused to be sad on Christmas.**

** "So have you two set a date for the wedding or anything yet?"**

** "Not yet."**

** "Why not?"**

** "We haven't done anything in regards to the wedding yet because we like where we are now and we want to give the twins some time to adjust to life with us before we put them under the microscope of the media with the wedding. They're not as acclimated to it as Elle is." Director Shepard stated.**

** "That's true, but she grew up with the spotlight. Ryleigh and Brentley will be fine with the spotlight. In fact it seems like they already are."**

** "They are."**

** "Besides knowing the two of you; they are more than protected from the press."**

** Jackson, Gibbs and Director Shepard stayed up a bit longer after that. Soon after that, the three of them headed up to bed. Jackson somewhat blushed when Director Shepard kissed him good night on the cheek before she and Gibbs went into their room. That only made Director Shepard smile a bit more. Over the years; Director Shepard had learned from Abby, Ziva and Elle how easy it was to make Jackson smile.**

** Gibbs noticed the time when took his watch off.**

** 0:00; midnight.**

** "Merry Christmas, Jen." Gibbs said as he kissed her on her head.**

** "Merry Christmas, Jethro."**

** With that everyone was asleep in the Gibbs household. Not even a mouse was stirring. It would only be a matter of hours before they were all back downstairs opening presents and enjoying each other's company. As she let her mind drift off to sleep; it sunk in once again in Director Shepard's mind that she had three teenagers. It wouldn't be long before Ryleigh and Brentley would be dating like Elle was. All Director Shepard hoped was that Ryleigh and Brentley would date people close to them in age. She didn't think she could deal with another one of her kids or all of her kids dating someone that was a decade older than them like Vicente was with Elle.**

** The intervening hours had passed and everyone was back downstairs. Elle was the one multi-tasking between handing out presents and opening the ones she got.**

** Gibbs opened a gift that Brentley had given him.**

** "Thank-you, son." Gibbs said as he admired the handcrafted sander Brentley had chosen.**

** Jackson loved the box of bullets Director Shepard had gotten for his rifle.**

** "Jethro said you forgot where you put your other case of bullets for the rifle."**

** "Thank you."**

** The gift giving and receiving continued on for a while longer. Later on in the day; a visit from the team was expected. Abby was quite persistent that they got to see each other on Christmas Day. And usual, Abby got what she wanted thanks to Gibbs.**


	35. Chapter 35

**~ 35 ~**

** Six days or so later it was New Years' Eve. Jackson had gone back home a few days ago. While Elle, Ryleigh and Brentley were still off from school for their winter break at this point. Gibbs and Director Shepard returned to work for the time in between Christmas and New Years. Even today Gibbs and the Director had to work, but they were hoping that they would be home in time to celebrate the New Year. Of course they had already known that Elle was spending New Years with Vicente. As far as they knew Ryleigh and Brentley would spend the holiday with them. **

** It was another slow day at the agency. Most of the men and women who served in either the Navy or Marine Corps were on leave for the holiday. Thankfully there hadn't been too much chaos that required Gibbs' team's involvement in anyway whatsoever. Gibbs had as usual ducked out to get some of favorite brew while his team worked on paper work. Director Shepard had resigned herself to her office after they had arrived at the agency. Tony was bemoaning the fact that they had to come in on a holiday made for drinking and having a good time when Gibbs had left. With a slap to the back of the head; Tony had given up his complaint. Ziva and McGee were pleased with the silence they had now.**

** "So what do my favorite Probies have planned for ringing in the New Year tonight?"**

** Neither McGee nor Ziva were pleased with still being called Probie by Tony. Even though he said that he meant it in the most sincere way possible.**

** "We're not Probies." Ziva said under protest.**

** McGee gave a look of agreement.**

** "McGee has been with the agency for thirteen years and with Gibbs for twelve years."**

** "Mhmm." Tony mumbled.**

** "I've been here for eleven years."**

** "Not to be a bubble buster; Ziva, but you've only been an NCIS Special Agent since 2009." Elle said as she came into the squad room.**

** "Semantics."**

** "I know; I was just messing with ya."**

** "Nice, Elle." Tony said.**

** "Cut it out; DiNozzo."**

** "Aren't you supposed to be hanging out with Vicente today?" McGee probed.**

** "He's still with his parents. I'll see him later."**

** "Anyone want to know what I have planned for tonight?" Tony asked feeling somewhat left out of the conversation.**

** "Do we have to know?"**

** At this point Director Shepard had left the comforts of her office and was now watching her daughter and her fiancé's team below her in the bullpen. A smile came to Director Shepard's face when Ziva asked they needed to know what Tony had planned for his New Years' celebrations. Everyone knew what Tony's nights after work entailed whether it was a holiday or not.**

** "So why are you here?" Tony asked.**

** "I have to tell my parents that they are flying solo tonight."**

** "Weren't Ryleigh and Brentley staying home tonight since you are going to be with Vicente?" McGee asked.**

** "Well now they aren't."**

** "What are they going?" Ziva asked.**

** "What are your sister and brother going to do?" Director Shepard asked from her place at the railing.**

** "Not sure yet, they said something about going out with some friends of theirs." Elle called up to her Mom in response.**

** "Okay, tell them to keep me posted when you get home."**

** "Will do."**

** "Same goes for you, Elle."**

** "I know, Mom."**

** A few hours later everyone was either near their televisions watching the countdown to the start of 2017 or they were watching the minutes tick away on a clock. Gibbs and Director Shepard were ringing in the New Year at home with the brood of dogs. Tony had gone to a New Year's party and had asked McGee to be his wingman as they left the agency for the night. Ziva settled in at her apartment with a glass of white wine and the latest best seller book she had recently gotten. Abby was also at a party. Ducky was ringing in the New Year in his own way. Palmer and Breena were celebrating together. Vicente and Elle were celebrating in their typical fashion. Brentley was with his date; Olivia. Like her twin, Ryleigh was also on a date with her; Dylan.**

** Within seconds the countdowns were complete. The clocks had struck midnight. Gibbs kissed Director Shepard. Tony kissed the girl who was the closes to him. Ziva sipped her wine. Palmer and Breena kissed. Abby kept partying. Elle and Vicente started the New Year off with a kiss. Ducky rang in the New Year in his own way. Like their parents and their sister; Ryleigh and Brentley started their New Year off in the same fashion. Both had their first kiss with their respective dates.**


	36. Chapter 36

**~ 36 ~**

** On January 1****st****, 2017; the festivities from the night before continued on in true NCIS fashion. Abby being as cunning as she was had convinced everyone on the team as well as the actual Gibblets that the best way to wrap up the celebration was to sing karaoke. A battle of the sexes karaoke session if you will. Of course Tony was all for it and that didn't surprise anyone whatsoever. Besides the whole karaoke activity was sort of McGee's fault. **

** "Why are we doing this, again?" the twins asked.**

** "We're doing it because Abby wants to and Dad can't seem to say no to his favorite."**

** "Of course that's the reason."**

** So the whole motley crew headed to a local karaoke bar. Abby had the free entrance voucher in hand when they got to the door.**

** "This is going to be a nightmare." Elle said.**

** Elle wasn't a big fan of karaoke despite the fact that she had been told throughout her life so far that she had a spectacular voice. But at this point it was already too late to back out. Even if anyone was considering on backing out now would mean they would have to contend with a disappointed Abby and a pissed off Gibbs. So the group split up into teams after they found a booth that would seat all of them. Looking at the booth it was clear that it was going to be a karaoke showdown. Each side chose their team captain. For the men; Tony was their captain with McGee, Palmer, Brentley, Ducky and Dylan. Gibbs had opted to be one of the two judges for the Battle of the Sexes Karaoke showdown. The women had chosen Elle as their team captain; under her command were Ziva, Abby, Breena, Ryleigh and Olivia. Like her fiancé; Director Shepard had opted out of the showdown to be a judge.**

** It was quite clear at this point, just before the teams had to choose their first contender each that the women had the upper hand since they had two musical powerhouses on their team. The fact that Elle had herself and Ziva as the powerhouse singers, didn't intimidate Tony in the slightest. Although it did seem to the women that it did strike a nerve with Tony. So with that bit of hope on their side, the women watched as Tony chose Brentley as his first contender in this showdown.**

** "Who is facing Brentley, boss?" Ryleigh asked.**

** Elle sort of liked the sound of being called "Boss"; she was definitely Gibbs and Director Shepard's daughter when it came to liking that particular title.**

** "Well I think it would be wise to space Ziva and I out in this. If we don't we then we may come off as over confident."**

** "Okay; but who's facing off with your brother?" Breena asked.**

** "I will."**

** "That's good, what about the rest of our line – up?"**

** "I'll determine that after I see who Tony chooses."**

** The owner of the karaoke bar went up to the microphone on stage.**

** "Tonight we've got a treat for all of you. A battle of the sexes karaoke style."**

** The crowd went wild.**

** "Judging this battle is two NCIS' finest; Director Jenny Shepard and Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs."**

** A round of applause exploded in the room.**

** "Our first pairing for the showdown is two of the Director and Gibbs' own kids; Olympic medalist, Elle and her kid brother, Brentley."**

** "So who's going first; sis?"**

** "You can, Brent."**

** "No I insist you go." Brentley said.**

** "You've picked up on Dad's chauvinist side, I see."**

** "And?"**

** "And nothing, just making an observation." Elle said as she took her place on the stage.**

** "So what song are you going to sing, sweetheart?"**

** "One; don't call me sweetheart; I'm not your sweetheart." Elle said.**

** Gibbs, Director Shepard and Gibbs' team smiled at Elle's response.**

** "What song are you singing?"**

** "Call Me Maybe."**

** "Alright; here's Elle singing Carly Rae Jepsen." **

** The live in house band started playing the melody of **_**Call Me Maybe **_**and Elle listened for her cue. Elle's cue came.**

_**I threw a wish in the well,  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell  
I looked to you as it fell,  
And now you're in my way**_

I'd trade my soul for a wish,  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this,  
But now you're in my way

Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where do you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

You took your time with the call,  
I took no time with the fall  
You gave me nothing at all,  
But still, you're in my way

I beg, and borrow and steal  
Have foresight and it's real  
I didn't know I would feel it,  
But it's in my way

Your stare was holdin',  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin'  
Hot night, wind was blowin'  
Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that  
I missed you so, so bad

It's hard to look right,  
At you baby,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,  
And this is crazy,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,  
Try to chase me,  
But here's my number,  
So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so bad  
I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life  
I missed you so bad  
And you should know that

So call me, maybe?

**The crowd erupted in applause. Elle took her seat as her brother took to the microphone.**

** "After Brentley here has his turn, Director Shepard and Gibbs will make their first decision."**

** The crowd nodded.**

** "What are you singing, kid?"**

** "Toby Keith's Beers Ago."**

** Like his sister, Brentley waited for his cue.**

_**I had a hand-me-down ride painted rattle-can red  
Second hand tires with poor-boy tread  
Made a lot of almost-love in the bed of that truck  
That got stuck a lot**_

Just letter jacket boys singin' Jerry Jeff songs  
Drinkin' everything we could get our hands on  
Learnin' 'about right by doin' it wrong  
Hopin' we didn't get caught

And we spent what little money we had  
On winter green Skoal and main street gas  
Go get your girl, go make the drag  
If you're lucky, you can take 'er 'cross the railroad tracks  
Where the man in the moon works his magic  
On the second runner-up of the 4-H pageant  
Seems like yesterday even though  
That was fourteen hundred and fifty-two beers ago

Skipped that town on my birthday  
For eighteen years, I was headed that way  
Where Ol' Red stopped, I just stayed  
In a room without a view  
I met a one look girl in a two-bit bar  
I had a place, she had a car  
I won her heart with my guitar  
I sang her the homesick blues

'Bout spendin' what little bit of money we had  
On winter green Skoal and main street gas  
Go get your girl, go make the drag  
If you're lucky, you can take 'er 'cross the railroad tracks  
Where the man in the moon works his magic  
On the second runner-up of the 4-H pageant  
Seems like yesterday even though  
That was fifteen hundred and fifty-two beers ago

Spendin' what little money we had  
On winter green Skoal and main street gas  
And go get your girl, and go make the drag  
If you're lucky, you can take 'er 'cross the railroad tracks  
Where the man in the moon works his magic  
On the second runner-up of the 4-H pageant  
It seems like yesterday even though  
That was sixteen hundred and fifty-two beers  
A whole lot of highway, whole lot of years  
Sixteen hundred and fifty-three beers ago

** "Your decision; Director Shepard?" **

** " The girls win this one."**

** The karaoke battle continued on after that.**


	37. Chapter 37

**~ 37 ~**

** Winter break was now over; Elle, Ryleigh and Brentley return to school. Before they went into school and their parents returned to work all of them saw a headline that played across the screen with one of the many ZNN anchors was reporting on local events.**

_**Olympic Darling; Elle Gibbs has the moves and more, she has the pipes of a Goddess.**_

**Once that scrolled across the bottom of the screen came a sent in cell phone recorded video from the night before of Elle on stage. Gibbs turned the television off as Director Shepard handed him a cup of coffee. Although Elle and Ryleigh were smiling as they recalled their team's victory the night before.**

** "Just what I need, more attention." Elle said as she grabbed her keys and her backpack.**

** "Like you have a problem with being in the spotlight." Brentley commented as he followed his sisters out to Elle's car.**

** Elle glared at her brother as they pulled away from the house.**

** "Do we have to go into the office today?" Director Shepard asked somewhat pleading with her fiancé.**

** "Yes, Jen we have to go in unless you want DiNozzo to destroy the agency by the end of the work day."**

** "That would be a bit disastrous if we don't get there."**

** "Mhmm."**

** Meanwhile in Elle's car, the conversation was a bit different.**

** "So do you think Mom and Dad appreciated their Christmas gift from us?"**

** "Why wouldn't they since the last time they tried to have time to themselves it was interrupted because Dad decked a reporter."**

** "Of course they enjoyed the gift we gave them." Elle responded.**

** "How do you know?" Brentley and Ryleigh asked in unison.**

** "I know they enjoyed it because I saw in their eyes when they got back."**

** "Okay…"**

** "But how could you…"**

** "Don't ask, Brent." Ryleigh warned.**

** "I could tell because they are in love and have been for the past eighteen years. And it's the same way Vicente and I are."**

** "Okay moving on, don't we a pep rally or something along those lines today at school?" Ryleigh asked.**

** "Yeah we do."**

** "When is it?"**

** "The first class period after lunch."**

** "So we get out of two classes then?" Brentley asked.**

** "The rest of school day will be occupied by the pep rally."**

** "Thank God."**

** "Aren't you a part of the pep rally?"**

** "I am."**

** "Are you going to tell us how you are a part of it?"**

** "You'll have to wait with the rest of the student body to see."**

** "But we're your sister and brother, we should get early access."**

** "No can do."**

** Later on that day it was time for the pep rally. By the end of the week there one of the major football games happening. The Gibbs kids' school would be facing their rivals and it was a big to do. What Ryleigh, Brentley and the rest of the school who weren't participating in the performance of the pep rally was that the school's football coach and cheerleading coach had asked Elle to put together a dance routine for her to do with the cheerleader during the rally.**

** The cheerleader did their cheers and got the crowd all pumped up for the upcoming game. Then it wasn't long before the next song came on over the loud speaker. Elle had choreographed the dance to was LMAFO's **_**Sexy and I Know It**_** from five years ago. The dance started off as innocent as it could with Elle and some of the cheerleaders. But before long it went from a few innocent private school girls dancing to the rest of the squad and most of the school's football team dancing a bit beyond innocence. Most of the kids dancing were either senior like Elle or juniors. Of course this routine made Elle that much more famous at school now. And she had now secured a place of being one of the most remembered seniors from the class of 2017. It also landed her in the principal's office where she was lectured by the principal for a solid half hour before he called her parents. At that point as Elle waited for her parents to arrive she wasn't sure if she was going to be in the dog house or not. If she was in the dog house with her parents then she was going to spend the next few days at Vicente's until everything blew over at home.**


	38. Chapter 38

**~ 38 ~**

** As hard as Gibbs and Director Shepard tried to lessen the punishment the principal at their kids' school, they weren't able to make difference. The result of Elle's little show at the pep rally was that she was suspended until further notice. Of course it didn't help Elle when she let her temper get the best of her when she lashed out at the principal after he said that he believed Elle's relationship with her older boyfriend was the cause behind the risqué dance she had choreographed and that was when the principal had added the until further notice part to Elle's suspension.**

** After that Elle and her parents returned to the agency and the Navy Yard. Gibbs had walked the Director and their daughter to the lobby of the agency before he went for coffee. It was a silent elevator ride to say the least. Before they reached the floor that the squad room was on, Director Shepard only spoke once to her daughter.**

** "Stay in the squad room with your Dad's team until it's time to go home later. I'll be upstairs and I will check in from time to time. Do you understand?"**

** "Yes Ma'am." **

** With that Elle stepped off the elevator when it had reached the floor she was told to stay on. After that Director Shepard continued on to her office. Once in the squad room, Elle took up residence at her Dad's desk after she set her stuff down. The team was clearly puzzled at the sight of their bosses' daughter being there with them.**

** "Ah Elle, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in school for another two and half hours." McGee asked.**

** "I was suspended."**

** "For what?" Tony asked clearly interested in the fact that his bosses' golden child had been suspended from school for God only knows what.**

** Ziva rolled her eyes like she usually did when Tony was acting like a teenage boy instead of an adult.**

** "Its need to know; Tony and you sure as hell don't need to know." Elle responded.**

** Ziva smiled at Elle's response.**

** McGee chuckled a bit in response to Elle's remark.**

** After that as Elle went into lounge mode the elevator doors opened after the bing had sounded to mark the elevator car's arrival. **

** "David, McGee, DiNozzo."**

** "Fornell."**

** "Where's Gibbs? Need to speak with him."**

** "Coffee run, Tobias." Elle said from her Dad's desk.**

** "What are you doing here, Elle?"**

** "It's need to know."**

** "Show some respect, kid." Fornell said.**

** Elle let out a small laugh.**

** "When will Gibbs be back?"**

** "Should be any minute now, Fornell." Tony answered.**

** "Well he better get back here soon." Fornell stated.**

** "Got a hot date or something, Toby?" Elle said baiting Fornell.**

** At this point Director Shepard was relocating from her office to MTAC to oversee an op one of her Agents Afloat was pursuing, so Director Shepard overheard some of the conversation down below. Without a doubt it was clear that Elle had inherited her Dad's talent for pissing off the FBI and Fornell. That on some level made the Director smile.**

** "Watch it, Elle." Fornell warned.**

** Ziva could sense Fornell's mood and she reacted accordingly. Tony was a few seconds behind his partner once he figured out what Ziva was doing. Seeing two of her agents move in to protect her daughter was somewhat comforting for the Director.**

** "David, DiNozzo; this doesn't concern you." **

** "Kind of does, Fornell since she's our bosses' daughter." Tony replied.**

** Director Shepard cleared her throat making her presence known to her agents, her daughter and Fornell down below her. After that good, old Tobias Fornell relented and waited for Gibbs to return.**

** "Good, Fornell; I didn't want to spend the rest of my day on the phone with your boss." Director Shepard said as she slinked into MTAC.**

** Fornell waited for Gibbs by the windows across from the squad room, next to the in house monument for the agents and Navy personnel that were lost on that fateful May 15****th**** day five years ago. Ziva and Tony returned to their desks. Elle went back to her Dad's desk until she decided that a bit more space between her and Fornell was probably the best thing at this point. After all she rather be hanging out with Abby and incur her Mom's wrath for vacating the squad room later than deal with a pissed off Fornell and three NCIS agents on guard. So with that Elle took the rear elevator down to Abby's.**


	39. Chapter 39

**~ 39 ~**

** One day in January, while Elle was still on suspension and the twins were in school; it seemed that Director Shepard and Gibbs were on the same wavelength. Everyone on the team seemed to notice too. Gibbs and Director Shepard were remembering the day that Ziva had told Gibbs that she wanted to join NCIS fully eight years ago. Both of them recalled the day perfectly. Gibbs remembered when Ziva had first told him that she wanted to come back to NCIS. When she told him that she no longer wanted to be the liaison between NCIS and Mossad.**

_**You have to talk to Jenny Shepard, Ziva.**_

**Upstairs in her office; Director Shepard had remembered when Ziva came to her with the want to become an NCIS agent. She remembered how proud she was of Ziva at that moment. After that both Gibbs and the Director's minds had gone to the day when Ziva became a naturalized U.S. Citizen. Even after all these years; Gibbs still wished he was at the naturalization ceremony instead of being held up by M. Allison Hart at the house. Tony was even a bit regretful when it came to missing Ziva's naturalization ceremony. That was one of the many things, Director Shepard regretted as well. But that was in the past now. It was time to live in the present. **

** Now with two – thirds of their children in school and the third still on suspension; Gibbs and Director Shepard had to turn their attention the **_**other children**_** in their lives. The five **_**other children**_** that they**** along with Ducky dealt with on a daily basis. Today was a day that caused some concern for both Director Shepard and Gibbs. Concern that had been warranted since the last sexual harassment seminar where the **_**other kids**_** went from adults to children in a matter of seconds. On the back of Director Shepard's mind today was a bout of hope. Hope that she wouldn't have to dismiss Gibbs and his team from the seminar due to a case. Hope that it would appear as her playing favorites like she had assumed it had looked eleven years ago when she had to countermand Ms. Taylor; the then lecturer for the then sexual harassment seminar when the Seabrook case came to light.**

** Director Shepard was good when it came to the politics game. The downside of excusing Gibbs along with team came with two ramifications that day. The first being that she had to play politics with Ms. Taylor, the DOD and SECNAV. The second ramification was that she had to deal with the ramblings and mutterings from the other agents who felt like she was playing favorites. At one point as Director Shepard headed to the conference room for this years' sexual harassment seminar, she fondly remembered that night in Gibbs' basement after Kate's death and after she took over as Director. Thankfully that night Elle had been up in bed while the Director and Gibbs argued in his basement.**

_**The Director's job is pure politics**_

_** I'm good at politics. Besides the agency needs someone on the hill to deal with sister agencies.**_

_** Wait. You won't call a boat a she, but it's 'sister agencies'?**_

_** I'm a schizoid libber. Comes with working with chauvinists like you.**_

_** I can't believe you would give up field work for rubber chicken dinners.**_

_** I don't think they serve that dish at Palena.**_

_** Never heard of it.**_

_** Why would you, it isn't takeout.**_

_** So which of the tight sphincters is taking you out to dinner? Please tell me it's not Fornell.**_

_** CBS Early Show, they want background on me before the show.**_

**After that Director Shepard snapped back to reality. She knew what happened after that. She and Gibbs got one of Ari's men. Gibbs' fractured team flew to Indiana with her for Kate's funeral while Gibbs stayed behind for a bit to take care of business before he joined them. Then came the true feat. Following Kate's funeral; Director Shepard had to get Ziva away from her father, find Kate's replacement and somehow keep the fact that Ziva had killed her own brother to protect Gibbs from SECNAV, Eli David and then Director of Mossad. Of course that in of itself was no easy feat which as the years passed; Director Shepard and Gibbs had come to find out.**

** Anyway despite the ups and downs they had been through over the years since Director Shepard took over Director Morrow, they were ups and downs that Director Shepard had faced with Gibbs at her side. As Director Shepard took to her perch by the window in the conference room prior to the start of the seminar, Tony had been ogling her from what he considered a safe distance. Before Tony realized anything after that; Gibbs had slapped on the back of the head and his teammates were laughing at his expense. Right before the seminar started, Tony's phone when off.**

_**Sorry DiNozzo, but Dad won.**_

**"Who was that from?" Ziva asked.**

** "Who do you think, Zee-vah?"**

** "Looks like it was Elle." McGee said after he had pulled his tech savvy side on Tony's phone.**

** "Smart girl." Ziva commented.**

** Gibbs took his familiar place next to Director Shepard.**

** "Jethro, you have to talk to Fornell once we're done here."**

** "What's wrong, Jen?"**

** "Let's just say you need to talk to him about the other day or I have to talk to my counterpart over at the Hoover Building and I really am not in the mood for that."**

** "I'll take care of it."**

** While Gibbs and the Director talked, Ziva kept an eye on them.**

** "What were they talking about?" Tony managed to say before this year's sexual harassment seminar lecturer spoke.**

** "Director Shepard asked Gibbs to talk to Fornell about his lapse the other day."**

** "Okay. Is boss going to?" McGee asked.**

** "Of course he is."**

** With that everyone settled in to put up with the seminar.**

A/N: Hope this chapter made some sense on some level, it was kind of thrown together in the sense that I started it prior to Thanksgiving and Black Friday and clearly just finished it post twelve hours of working on Black Friday and catching up on sleep. And sorry for that insane run on sentence prior to this one, my brain is still hinky from Thanksgiving and Black Friday. So Happy Belated Thanksgiving to all of you and please review!


	40. Chapter 40

**~ 40 ~**

** It was now day 13 of Elle's never ending suspension and to say that she was as close to a caged animal of any kind wouldn't begin to cover it. It had driven her absolutely crazy after the first day of suspension to watch her sister and brother step through the main entrance doors of their school while she sat behind the wheel of the car that wasn't on school property. Just like every other day since her the official start of her suspension; Elle returned to the comforts of Vicente's home. But there were only so many times Elle and Vicente could go at it before it got old. Plus Elle had already read each of the magazines Vicente had on his coffee table cover to cover five times each. So when she got back to Vicente's today, Elle saw that Vicente had left and that she had the whole place to herself. With that Elle grabbed the remote for Vicente's iHome and put her phone on it. A little bit later and a few skipped songs later, Elle had **_**Promiscuous **_**by Nelly Furtado featuring Timbaland.**

_**Am I throwing you off?  
Nope  
Didn't think so**_

_**How you doin' young lady**_  
_**That feelin' that you givin' really drives me crazy**_  
_**You don't have to play about the joke**_  
_**I was at a loss of words first time that we spoke**_

_**You're looking for a girl that'll treat you right**_  
_**You lookin' for her in the day time with the light**_  
_**You might be the type if I play my cards right**_  
_**I'll find out by the end of the night**_

_**You expect me to just let you hit it  
But will you still respect me if you get it**_

**_All I can do is try, gimme one chance_**  
**_What's the problem I don't see no ring on your hand_**

**_I be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent_**

**_You wanna get in my world, get lost in it_**  
**_Boy I'm tired of running, lets walk for a minute_**

_**Promiscuous girl  
Wherever you are  
I'm all alone  
And it's you that I want**_

**_Promiscuous boy_**  
**_You already know_**  
**_That I'm all yours_**  
**_What you waiting for?_**

**_Promiscuous girl_**  
**_You're teasing me_**  
**_You know what I want_**  
**_And I got what you need_**

**_Promiscuous boy_**  
**_Let's get to the point_**  
**_Cause we're on a roll_**  
**_Are you ready?_**

**_Roses are red_**  
**_Some diamonds are blue_**  
**_Chivalry is dead_**  
**_But you're still kinda cute_**

**_Hey! I can't keep my mind off you_**  
**_Where you at, do you mind if I come through_**

**_I'm out of this world come with me to my planet_**  
**_Get you on my level do you think that you can handle it?_**

**_They call me Thomas_**  
**_last name Crown_**  
**_Recognize game_**  
**_I'm a lay mine's down_**

**_I'm a big girl I can handle myself_**  
**_But if I get lonely I'ma need your help_**  
**_Pay attention to me I don't talk for my health_**

**_I want you on my team_**  
**_So does everybody else._**

**_Baby we can keep it on the low_**  
**_Let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know_**  
**_If you with it girl I know a place we can go_**

_**What kind of girl do you take me for?**_

**_Don't be mad, don't get mean_**  
**_Don't get mad, don't be mean_**

**_Hey! Don't be mad, don't get mean_**  
**_Don't get mad, don't be mean_**

**_Wait! I don't mean no harm_**  
**_I can see you with my t-shirt on_**

**_I can see you with nothing on_**  
**_feeling on me before you bring that on_**

**_Bring that on_**  
**_You know what I mean_**

**_Girl, I'm a freak you shouldn't say those things_**

**_I'm only trying to get inside your brain_**  
**_To see if you can work me the way you say_**

**_It's OK, it's alright_**  
**_I got something that you gonna like_**

**_Hey is that the truth or are you talking trash_**  
**_Is your game M.V.P. like Steve Nash_**

**_Promiscuous Girl_**  
**_Wherever you are_**  
**_I'm all alone_**  
**_And its you that I want_**

**_Promiscuous Boy_**  
**_I'm calling your name_**  
**_But you're driving me crazy_**  
**_The way you're making me wait_**

**_Promiscuous Girl_**  
**_You're teasing me_**  
**_You know what I want_**  
**_And I got what you need_**

**_Promiscuous Boy_**  
**_We're one in the same_**  
**_So we don't gotta play games no more_**

** While Elle danced, Vicente came in and was amazed by her. Meanwhile at the agency the seminar was over, had been for awhile now. At this moment Tony was being his usual annoying self as he tried to figure out how tiny size-wise the Director, Elle and Ryleigh were.**

** Once again Tony's question was answered by a text.**

_**We're all size two. So drop it or I'll tell Ziva to smack you like Dad does.**_


	41. Chapter 41

**~ 41 ~**

_**You do what you have to for family**_

_**You do what you have to for family**_

_**You do what you have to for family**_

_**You do what you have to for family**_

** The now immortal words of Mike Franks rang true for everyone that knew him. But since Elle was the only one out her and her siblings that had the good fortune to know Mike while he was still amongst the living; she felt that it was now up to her to impart this bit of wisdom to her sister and brother.**

** "You do you what have to for family." Elle said the morning that she was finally allowed back at school.**

** "You do what you have to for family?" the twins questioned in unison.**

** "Means we watch out for our own and when someone within the family needs something; you're there for them with no questions asked." Elle said as they pulled into a parking space at school.**

** "Oh, wish we would've known that two and a half weeks ago." Ryleigh said.**

** A few seconds later the Gibbs kids were back walking through the halls of their private school. At one point, Elle dove tailed to the seniors wing of the school that contained her locker while her sister and brother went to the sophomore wing where their lockers were. Once all of them had their things situated in their respective lockers, they each headed to their respective home rooms. After home room the kids moved to their first period class. For Elle it was Phys. Ed. For Ryleigh it was French. Brentley had woodshop.**

** Today seemed to be a bit off for all three of the Gibbs kids. It was off for Elle because it was her first day back after her two week suspension. The catty and bitchy girls in Ryleigh's second period Algebra III class were shunning her due to her sister's exhibitionist ways two weeks prior.**

** On the other side of the twin spectrum; Brentley was facing his own hecklers. Brentley was being tormented for a reason that was entirely separate from his twin's. The reason behind Brentley's bout of torment was due to the fact that Brentley had recently been caught staring at a fellow classmate in the locker room. After that he revealed that he was bi-sexual. Since she had been out for the past two weeks, Elle had no idea how bad things were for her brother. At this point it was lunch.**

** "Ry, remember what I said as we were coming in this morning?"**

** "Yeah; I do."**

** Brentley was sitting by himself. Some of the other kids in the lunch room took to harassing him.**

** "You do what you have to for family."**

** Elle and Ryleigh sat down next to their brother in a sense of support. Seconds after sitting next to Brentley; Elle took to the table top.**

** "Everyone; shut the hell up."**

** The room went silent. Elle definitely commanded a room just like her parents.**

** "It has come to my attention that all of you have taken to bullying my brother due to his orientation. Let it be known that if any of you choose to continue bullying my brother, you will have to answer to me." Elle stated.**

** Things in the lunch room returned to normal after that. Brentley's torment had ended thanks to his sisters.**

** Meanwhile Gibbs and Director Shepard had decided to duck out for some time to themselves. Of course this caused Tony to pry and speculate. Ziva and McGee became annoyed with Tony once again. Director Shepard and Gibbs headed back to their house.**

** "We do have some time to ourselves; Jethro, if you want to take the rest of the day off."**

** "Director Shepard, I do believe you're trying to seduce me." Gibbs said trying to do his best at imitating a southern man from back in the day.**

** "Cute Jethro."**

** Gibbs just smirked.**

** "The kids will be out of school in a few hours."**

** "I know that, Jen."**

** "So why the hell not?"**

** "I never said no."**

** With that Gibbs and Director Shepard took advantage of their teenager free home. Director Shepard was quite pleased to say the least. After all Leroy Jethro Gibbs was the only man who could turn her world upside down in a matter of seconds.**

** "How about we get married in three weeks, Jethro and put an end to everyone telling us that it's time."**

** "Sounds good to me. You think you can pull everything together in three weeks?"**

** "Of course."**

** With that settled Gibbs and Director Shepard laid in their bed, fully enjoying each other's company.**

** "So are you keeping Shepard or taking Gibbs?" Gibbs asked.**

** "I haven't decided yet."**

** "Well you better, Jen. You've only have three weeks to make up your mind."**

** "Thanks for that reminder." Director Shepard said they got up from bed and got dressed.**


	42. Chapter 42

**~ 42 ~**

** Hours after Elle had stood up for her brother; the three of them were back home and what had transpired in the lunch room that afternoon had reached their parents. In the days leading up to the kids return to school after their winter break; Brentley had revealed to his parents that he liked both boys and girls. And just as Elle had assured her kid brother before hand, their parents were quite accepting of everything once Brentley had told them. What had infuriated Gibbs and Director Shepard was that the Principal hadn't done anything to remedy the injustice done to Brentley. As far as Gibbs and the Director saw it; the principal was more concerned with punishing the actions of their kids then the other kids who were tormenting their son. At one point while Elle was convincing her brother to come forward with his orientation; at least with their parents. She told him what their dad said to Paul Simmons during the recruiter case from six years ago.**

_**What about your Dad?**_

_** What about it? Your gay son comes to you and tells you he wants to join the military. What would you say?**_

_** I'd wish him luck; I'd be there for him.**_

**Elle also told Brentley that their Dad did go to a Navy Recruiting office with Paul Simmons out of support after the recruiter case was wrapped up. To hear that his own parents were going to support him no matter who he was involved with was what helped Brentley with his final decision.**

** Gibbs and Director Shepard were pleased with the fact that their daughters were supporting Brentley. But more than anything; Gibbs and the Director wanted the principal at their children's high school to do something about the other children. Gibbs was going to take his usual hands on approach. Whereas Director Shepard was partaking in the political approach to get the principal to address the subject of Brentley being harassed on school grounds.**

** Director Shepard and Gibbs wanted to tell their kids that they had finally set a rough date for their impending wedding; but with everything going on with Brentley at school, they had figured it was best to wait.**

** So at this point in time; Elle was still with Vicente. They had been together for six months now. Ryleigh and her boyfriend Dylan were still together; they had just reached the one month mark in their relationship. Brentley on the other hand was switching from Olivia to Owen. Brentley and Olivia had been together for the same amount of time that his twin had been with her own boyfriend. Now the relationship with Owen that Brentley had going on was new; only a few days old. **

**What Gibbs and the Director didn't know was that Elle wasn't the only one of their kids who was sexually active at the moment. Ryleigh had started making sheet music with Dylan just before their one month anniversary. Brentley was on the other hand was being safe in that department. When he was with Olivia, Brentley was with her completely. Same went with Owen. Sooner or later Ryleigh and Brentley knew their parents would know about their exploits. But like their sister, they hoped it wouldn't be anytime soon. At the moment; Brentley was with Olivia just at this point. **

**When it came to sleeping with Olivia and Owen; Brentley was always careful. It seemed that he was a bit more careful than his sisters were being with their respective boyfriends, but then again Ryleigh and Elle weren't sleeping with two people at the same time like Brentley was. So after dinner that night and with the kids having their homework completed; Gibbs and Director Shepard allowed them to go out. Elle had her siblings join her in her car. Before they headed to Vicente's, they were picking up Dylan and Olivia. Vicente had two other bedrooms in his home. As far as all the parents knew they were all going out to a movie together and they were going to grab a bite either before or after the movie. Of course Elle, Ryleigh and Brentley had adhered to their Dad's rules; but in their own way. So rule seven definitely was in full use.**

**Once Elle, the twins and the twins' respective significant others arrived at Vicente's; the first step in using Rule 7 their own way was underway.**

_**Always be specific when you lie.**_

_**We're at the restaurant. I'll let you know when we make it to the movie theater.**_

**Olivia and Dylan text their parents at the same time as Elle had text the Director and Gibbs. Shortly after that; Elle and Vicente went into Vicente's bedroom. Ryleigh led Dylan into one of the spare rooms. Brentley took Olivia into the other room.**

**Once again Gibbs and the Director had their whole house to themselves. On some level Gibbs and Director Shepard knew what their kids were up to. And when the time came; they would call their kids out on what the kids were doing today. But at this moment it was their time.**

** "We're going to tell the kids and my team soon about our decision with the wedding, right?" Gibbs asked as he and Director Shepard relaxed together in the living room.**

** "I told you we would, Jethro. But you know at the moment we have to focus on the injustice being done to our son. When the air is cleared we will tell everyone."**

** "I'm starting to think that you don't want marry me now."**

** "I said yes didn't I? I just think our son needs our full attention."**

** "Just don't leave me your jacket and a **_**Dear John **_**letter on a plane again."**

** "That was a low blow, Jethro."**

** With that Director Shepard left the comfort of her fiancé and went up to their room.**

** "Don't follow me, Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Director Shepard said as she heard Gibbs following her upstairs.**

** At that moment Gibbs realized he was in the doghouse and that he now had to find a way to get out of said doghouse.**


	43. Chapter 43

A/N: This chapter does contain a reference to episode 10.08 "Gone" that has recently aired in the States. So usual disclaimer applies; if you have yet to see episode 10.08 "Gone" wait to read and review this chapter so that nothing is spoiled for you. If you have seen this episode feel free to go ahead; read and review, I look forward all reviews. Enjoy.

**~ 43 ~**

**"Is Agent Gibbs or Agent David in?"**

** "They're in the field at the moment. Is there anything I can help you with?" Ryleigh said to the young woman who was standing in the entrance way to the squad room that morning.**

** Gibbs was still in the doghouse with Director Shepard. The woman had to be around twenty-one years old. **

** "Is Abby in?" the woman asked.**

** Elle and Brentley came into the squad room before Ryleigh could respond to the last inquiry.**

** "Oh hey, Lydia." Elle said.**

** "You know her?" Ryleigh questioned.**

** "Yeah; Lydia witnessed her friend being kidnapped and her Dad being killed as he tried to save both of them five years ago. Dad and his team had the case."**

** "Abby and Ziva basically protected me as I waited for my mom to come home from the ship she was on at the time."**

** "It's good to see you again." Elle said.**

** "So you were thirteen when all this happened?" **

** "Yes Captain Obvious, I was. I'm three years younger than Lydia." Elle sarcastically responded to her brother's inquiry.**

** With that; Ziva stepped off the elevator with Tony and McGee.**

** "Lydia."**

** "Where's Dad?" Ryleigh asked.**

** "He's on his way to debrief your Mom." McGee said.**

** "What are you doing here, Lydia?" Ziva asked.**

** "Just visiting really." **

** After that Ziva received a phone call. Once the call had been answered, Tony's interested was piqued. **

** "Was that the mighty Shmeil?"**

** "Shmeil?" the twins asked.**

** "Shmeil is an old friend of Ziva's. A friend of hers who has known her since she was three years old." Elle said filling in the blanks.**

** "Oh."**

** "Tony and Ziva have been completely open with each other since Dearing's attack."**

** "Why are you here?" Tony asked Elle.**

** "Cause I can be."**

** "Really why?"**

** "Its need to know."**

** Ziva muffled a laugh.**

** "Okay then why are they here?" Tony asked turning his attention to the twins.**

** "That's also need to know, Tony." Ryleigh said joining in on her sister's bandwagon.**

** McGee muffled a laugh of his own at that point.**

** "You do realize that they can't drive so they need me to bring them where they want to go." Elle stated.**

** What Tony didn't know was that Elle and the twins were at the agency to check in with their parents before they headed to the Teen's Choice Awards. The kids knew that their whereabouts would leave Tony wondering for the rest of the day. They also knew that he would be a bit on the distracted side for the rest of the work day which meant that their Dad would likely be fuming by the time they saw him again.**

** "Okay, have fun you guys and behave while you are there. We'll see you tonight." Director Shepard said to her kids a little while later.**

** "We will." Brentley responded.**

** "Oh Dad, one quick thing."**

** "Fire away, kid."**

** "Take it easy on DiNozzo; he's still trying to figure out where we're going." Elle said.**

** After that Elle, Ryleigh and Brentley were walking down the red carpet at the Teen Choice Awards. Every so often they were stopped by reporters and answered a few of the typical, standard questions. What Elle didn't know was at one point through the course of the night the twins would be presenting the award for the favorite sports athlete category that Elle was a nominee in. So Elle wasn't the only one presenting an award tonight.**

** Elle and the twins knew their parents would be watching at home.**


	44. Chapter 44

**~ 44 ~**

** "We're here to present the Teen Choice Award for Favorite Sports Athlete." Ryleigh said after she and her twin brother made their way to the microphone on stage.**

** "The nominees are…" Brentley said.**

** "Gabby Douglas."**

** "Vicente Marquez."**

** "Kyla Ross."**

** "Elle Gibbs."**

** "Jordyn Wieber."**

** "And the award for Favorite Sports Athlete goes to…" Ryleigh said as she opened the envelope in her hands.**

** "Elle Gibbs." Brentley said finishing his sister's sentence.**

** Elle got up from her seat and joined her siblings on stage after she hugged her teammates that were there before she kissed Vicente who had been sitting a row behind her. Once on stage; Elle hugged her brother and sister.**

** "Wow, I wasn't expecting this. I'd like to thank my teammates, my family for supporting me in everything I do. I would be accepting this award if it wasn't for them. I'd also like to thank my boyfriend for supporting me as much as my family has."**

** After Elle thank-you speech; she and her siblings were ushered off the stage by the person who brought up the surfboard Elle got for winning the Favorite Sports Athlete category.**

** "I hope it was okay that we present this to you." Ryleigh said to Elle once they were backstage.**

** "Don't worry sis, it was more than okay. I was honored to have this given to me by you guys."**

** The night progressed on and eventually the Gibbs kids returned home with Elle's surfboard in hand.**

** "Congratulations." Gibbs said to his eldest child once they arrived at the house.**

** "We're so proud of you." Director Shepard said.**

** Shortly after returning home the kids took their dogs out for a walk once they had changed their clothing. When they got back from the walk with their dogs, they sat down with their parents to discuss something. Beforehand the kids had no idea what their parents wanted to talk to them about but when they got home. Gibbs and Director Shepard wanted to talk to their kids about the other night. Elle wondered how much trouble she was in since she was the one that had coordinated the whole thing. But of course Elle found it a bit contradictory that her parents were okay with her sleeping with a guy who was ten years her senior but they weren't okay with the twins sleeping with their significant others who were the same age. Either way; Elle, Ryleigh and Brentley sat on the couch before their parents being chewed out for their actions the other night while the pack of dogs headed to bed.**

** "Go to bed, all three of you." Gibbs said.**

** Director Shepard had sauntered over to her study to pour herself some bourbon as the kids went up to bed. Shortly after that Gibbs followed his fiancé to her study.**

** "You didn't pour me a glass. You always pour me a glass; Jen."**

** "You know where it is. It hasn't moved."**

** "Are you still pissed at me for the other night?"**

** "No, my doppelganger is still pissed." Director Shepard said sarcastically just as she had when McGee was framed for killing a Metro cop a while after she took over as Director.**

** "You shouldn't be. Everything with Brentley and the school has been resolved. There's no need for me to still be sleeping on the couch."**

** "Jethro; you can return to the bedroom when I say you can."**

** "Jen; it's time to let me back in the bedroom. We're getting married in two weeks. It's time."**

** "We'll see."**

** "Jen."**

** "Jethro."**

** Before they knew it the kids were back downstairs. They had clearly overheard the part where their Dad had mentioned the impending wedding.**

** "It's about time!" Elle said.**

** "Congrats, Mom and Dad." Ryleigh said.**

** "Congrats, Dad and Mom." Brentley said echoing his twin.**

** "Yeah, congrats you guys." Elle said.**

** Now all the Director and Gibbs had to do was to tell Gibbs' team about the wedding date.**


	45. Chapter 45

A/N: This chapter contains a minor and brief reference to episode 10.09 "Devil's Trifecta' which is based off of the synopsis for that episode that CBS released recently. There are no actual or even exact details of that episode in this chapter since the episode is set to air on December 11th, 2012 here in the States. Hopefully I didn't give too much away. Please review.

**~ 45 ~**

** The few days later it was another school and work day obviously. Gibbs and Director Shepard wondered how long they could go without telling the team about their wedding in two weeks. They also knew if they waited too long than one of their kids would let it slip. Now it was just wait and see. One thing Director Shepard and Gibbs knew for sure was that the news of when they were going to tie the knot would make Abby quite happy. After all they could already hear Abby's response in their heads. **

_**Mommy and Daddy are finally getting married.**_

**Director Shepard had meetings both on the hill and off the hill all day today, she also had a few oversea ops to oversee in MTAC as well. Gibbs would be working with his team on the joint case they had with Fornell. At least this time Gibbs and Fornell didn't have to deal with their ex-wife while working on the case. On some level; Fornell seemed to be happy with the fact that he wasn't the target of a shooting like the last time. With that in mind the Director and Gibbs knew they had some time still before the team knew everything. **

** A few days after Elle and the twins found out that their parents had finally set a wedding date; Director Shepard had a girls' day with her daughters while Gibbs and Brentley stayed home to work on Gibbs' latest project in the basement. One of their stops on the girls' day was the place where Director Shepard had her hair done. Director Shepard was going back to her pixie cut but staying around an auburn shade of red for her hair color. Elle was leaning more towards being a brunette with a messy, scrunched hair style now since she would be starting college in a number of months. As far as Elle thought; it was time for Ryleigh to be their Mom's doppelganger. At least as much as Ryleigh could be their Mom's doppelganger.**

** But that was the other day and today was today after all. Today things need to be taken care of. And the kids were in school so that also brought Gibbs and Director Shepard time as well. Before they had even stepped foot off of the elevator; Gibbs and Director Shepard had decided to tell his team about their impending nuptials when Fornell wasn't around. Neither of them knew when Fornell was leaving NCIS. Gibbs even considered sending Fornell on a goose chase just so that he and Director Shepard could tell the team what they had to tell them. **

**Director Shepard was the one who had wanted to keep the day of their nuptials in house for the time being. Keeping their impending nuptials in house was one of Director Shepard's wishes in regards to the wedding that Gibbs was more than willingly to keep. Gibbs didn't want the FBI or the other agencies knowing every single aspect of his life with Director Shepard. Now they just had to concern themselves with how they were going to tell the team about the wedding date. That was easier said then done and they both knew that. They also knew that at one point; Tony would revert to his juvenile side like he always seemed to do.**

** Gibbs and Director Shepard figured that it was best to tell the team in stages or by their location in the building so to say. That meant DiNozzo, David and McGee were up first. Abby would be after that. Ducky and Palmer would be the last to find out. With that once Fornell left the agency; Gibbs and Director Shepard made their move to tell Tony, Ziva and McGee.**

** As Director Shepard and Gibbs came down the squad room stairs certain team member's interests were piqued as expected. Of course that didn't really surprise Gibbs and Director Shepard; they knew as well as anyone else in the building that Tony was the king of gossip. **

"**Wonder what's going on with boss and Director Shepard?" Tony said.**

** When Gibbs and Director Shepard got to the squad room; Gibbs head slapped Tony since Tony was still musing aloud at what would bring the Director down from her office with Gibbs. Ziva and McGee smiled at their colleague's expense.**

** "Gibbs and I have some news to share with the three of you. And we'd appreciate it if we could all like adults after this news is shared." Director Shepard said as she directed the last part of her statement at her fiancé's senior agent.**

** Tony was about to protest the Director's last remark just as he had outside of Abby's lab almost eleven years ago when Abby was being stalked; but Tony had thought twice about it when Gibbs gave him the old **_**Gibbs stare**_**.**

** "We're listening; Director." Ziva said in attempts to prompt her friend.**

** "Gibbs and I have finally decided on a date for our wedding."**

** "That's good to hear." Tony said.**

** "When is the big day? Do the kids know?" McGee asked.**

** "Yes we told the kids the other night when they came home from the Teen Choice Awards."**

** "When is the big day?" Tony repeated.**

** "Eleven days from today." Director Shepard replied.**

** Tony, Ziva and McGee congratulated their bosses. After that Gibbs and Director Shepard took the rear elevator down to Abby's to tell Abby the good news**

** "Gibbs! Director Shepard!" Abby said with a great deal of joy in her voice as she usually did.**

** "We have some news for you; Abs."**

** "Okay, hope its good news."**

** "It is Abby." Director Shepard said in an assuring voice.**

** "We've set a date for the wedding." Gibbs said.**

** "Okay; when is it?"**

** "Eleven days from today." Gibbs said.**

** Abby was instantly overjoyed once she heard the news. Abby didn't waste any time when it came to congratulating Gibbs and Director Shepard in true **_**Abby fashion.**_

**Following that Gibbs and Director Shepard made their way to the floor below to tell the two last people on the team about their wedding.**

** "Mr. Palmer, protocol." Ducky said assuming that Gibbs and Director Shepard were down in Autopsy for an update on the joint case Gibbs had with Fornell.**

** "There's no need for that. We're not down here to discuss; Jethro's case with Fornell." Director Shepard said overruling her colleague.**

** "Well then; why are you down here, my dear?"**

** "We have news to share with you and Palmer, Duck."**

** "We're all ears." Palmer said.**

** "Jethro and I are getting married in eleven days." **

** Just as the rest of the team had previously, Ducky and Palmer had given their congratulations to their colleagues. After everyone was told about the day of Gibbs and Director Shepard's wedding; Gibbs returned to his desk in the squad room to get an update on the case while Director Shepard return to her office as well as her own busy schedule. ****Now with the team knowing about the wedding, there was no chance Elle or the twins could spill the news before their parents were able tell the team.**

** What Gibbs and Director Shepard didn't know was that Vicente was planning on sitting down with Gibbs in the near future to talk to him about something that regarded Elle. But that wasn't going to happen until Gibbs and Director Shepard had tied the knot.**

** Of course, Elle was just as oblivious to her boyfriend's plans as her parents had been. Vicente on the other hand was more than confident that he would get the answer he was seeking from Gibbs and he was also confident in the fact at what Elle's response would be.**

A/N: jenjethro4evasone, I hope the way I wrote Jen and Jethro telling the team about their impending nuptials was what you had imagined, also thanks so much for your continued support with Nike.


	46. Chapter 46

**~ 46 ~**

** After hearing about Gibbs and Director Shepard wedding date; the team, Elle and the twins took it upon themselves to make sure that the best wedding gift was given. When the team wasn't working on the case they had with Fornell and the kids weren't in school; all nine of them would put their heads together down in Ducky's Autopsy suite to come up with a wedding gift for Gibbs and Director Shepard just as five of the nine had taken refuge down in Autopsy nearly eleven years ago when the Iranians framed Ziva for murder. **

** "We have to do something for Director Shepard and Gibbs?" Abby said.**

** "We're working on it, Abs." Tony assured.**

** It was the middle of winter on this particular January day.**

** "Why don't we send them to a hotel for some time to themselves?" McGee asked.**

** "Ry, Brent and I did that for them already as a Christmas gift."**

** "So what do we give them?"**

** "Have your parents decided where they are going on their honeymoon?" Palmer asked.**

** "They haven't even decided if their wedding is going to be around here or if it will be a destination wedding like yours was, Jimmy." Ryleigh said.**

** "Well then; why don't we pay for their honeymoon once they decide where they are going." Ducky said.**

** "That sounds great." Abby said.**

** "Agreed." Brentley commented.**

** Meanwhile upstairs in her office; Director Shepard was standing by the window behind her desk. As Director Shepard stood, looking out her office window at the snow covered city before her as she thought of what the future held. Director Shepard never liked not knowing what was going to happen. Came with the job obviously. It had been clear in the past that not knowing what the future held wasn't a good thing. The agency losing Pacci, Kate and Paula. Then there was everything that had transpired from the Port to Port killer case. Franks' death at the hands of Jonas Cobb was one of many things that Director Shepard would never forgive herself for. Gibbs had told her not to be so hard on herself, but Director Shepard couldn't help it.**

** In the next ten days; Director Shepard would be the next Mrs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs. That in of itself had Director Shepard's nerves on high alert besides the joint case beside her agency and the FBI.**

** "Everything will be fine. Stop letting those nerves of yours run wild." Gibbs said after he had sneaked into Director Shepard's office. **

** "I hate it when you do that."**

** Gibbs smirked as remembered when Director Shepard said that to him after he had followed her into her office when he and his team had the Shane/Keller case at Quantico twelve years ago.**

** "Fornell came back."**

** "And?"**

** "He's pissed."**

** "So he figured out that you sent him on wild goose chase?"**

** "He did." **

** "Do I have to smooth things over with the FBI?"**

** "Nope."**

** "Good, I hate having to smooth things over with the other agencies just because you can't play nice with anyone but the kids and I."**

** "Mainly you for the most part; Jen."**

** "Subtle, Jethro."**

** Gibbs walked around Director Shepard's desk to where she stood.**

** "What are you doing?" Director Shepard asked.**

** Gibbs didn't say a word. But by now; Director Shepard expected it.**

** "What are you doing?"**

** Gibbs then took Director Shepard in his arms and waited the intervening seconds from the embrace for Director Shepard to rest her head on Gibbs' shoulder. **

** "Everything will be fine. Stop letting those nerves of yours run wild. It isn't doing you any good."**

** "Wish I could, Jethro."**

** "Jen, you can. Just take solace in where you are at this moment."**


	47. Chapter 47

**~ 47 ~**

** All the planning with the wedding had come together with ease, thankfully. Gibbs had told Fornell when he and Director Shepard had decided that it was okay to tell Fornell. Gibbs and Director Shepard had their bridal party all set long before today arrived. Gibbs had decided and asked their son to be his best man. On the other hand; Director Shepard had asked their daughters to be her bridesmaids. Gibbs and Director Shepard had wanted the team to watch the wedding with the rest of the guests. LJ was attending the wedding today as was Jackson. In fact Jackson had flown down from Stillwater days ago. Abby was bringing her brother; Kyle to the wedding today. McGee was bringing his sister. Both Ziva and Tony were sort flying solo when it came to the wedding. It had been Tony's idea for him and Ziva to be each other's pseudo – dates for the wedding today. Hetty, Callen, Sam and rest of the OSP team along with Granger flew out from LA to attend the wedding.**

** Leyla and ten year old Amira were also attending. Jarvis would be there with his wife as would Morrow and his wife. Palmer, Breena and Ducky would be there too. Fornell along with his and Diane's daughter were among the guests. Director Shepard and Gibbs had told their kids that they could invite their significant others to the wedding. So Vicente, Olivia, Dylan and Owen were there as well. Thankfully no one was saying anything about Gibbs and Director Shepard telling their son that he could have both his girlfriend and his boyfriend at the wedding.**

** The Director's nerves were still running but thanks to Gibbs, they weren't running as high as they were before. Prior to the wedding; Director Shepard's hair had grown out a bit more so she had been able have her hair done for the wedding. Much to Gibbs' dismay; the wedding and reception was taking place at a local country club. The ceremony itself was taking place outside just in front of the golf course while the reception was being held in the country club's banquet hall. Gibbs and Brentley were on the opposite end of the club house putting on the finishing touches before they went outside. **

** While Gibbs and Brentley headed downstairs to the wedding; Director Shepard was with their daughters in their room putting on the finishing touches and waiting to walk down the aisle. Elle and Ryleigh were a bit on the antsy side as they looked out the window to where the ceremony was set up down below. The girls saw their respective boyfriends sitting down below with their brother's girlfriend and boyfriend, their grandfather and their Dad's namesake. The entire team was nearby. Both Gibbs and Director Shepard had wanted Tony, Ziva and McGee to sit in the front row of seats to be close to Jackson and LJ just to be on the safe side. More over Gibbs wanted his agents in the front row just in case there was cause to get the Director, Elle and the twins to safety. Even during his wedding; besides the safety of his family, Gibbs as always was concerned about Abby's well-being when she wasn't safe and secure at the agency.**

** Before Elle turned her attention back to her Mom, she saw that there was something up with Vicente. He was a bit on the fidgety side as he waited with the rest of the guests for the wedding to start. What Elle didn't know was in the days leading up to today; Vicente had sat down with Gibbs to ask Gibbs a very important question. A question that could affect both his and Elle's future together. Clearly Vicente was hoping that the future was of the two of them together.**

** "I see you and Dad strategically seated Tony, Ziva and McGee." Ryleigh said.**

** "We did."**

** Director Shepard was joining her daughters at that point. The girls were in complete awe when they saw their Mom in her wedding dress. Director Shepard had chosen an ivory white, strapless bodes gown made by none other than Vera Wang as her wedding dress. The Director had also opted to walk down the aisle to Gibbs by herself after the girls had made their way down the aisle before. Elle and Ryleigh's dresses were just as beautiful as their Mom's. Before long there was a knock at the door. Within seconds of the knock at the door, the wedding coordinator that worked at the country club had told Director Shepard and the girls that it was time. The girls and Director Shepard left the room they were in to head downstairs.**

** "You girls look quite beautiful." Director Shepard said as the girls waited for their cue to walk down the aisle before her.**

** "Thanks Mom."**

** With that Ryleigh started down the aisle.**

** "You're looking pretty good too, Mom." Elle said.**

** "Thanks baby girl."**

** At that point it was Elle's turn to follow her sister's lead down the aisle. Ryleigh was now standing at the altar.**

** Right when Elle took her place next to Ryleigh at the altar came the Director's cue followed by the wedding coordinator nudging her along.**

** "Here we go." Director Shepard said to herself as she walked to the aisle.**

** All the guests rose to their feet once they saw Director Shepard. Everyone was smiling but the only one Director Shepard really saw was Gibbs waiting for her, smiling at the altar. Their son flanking him. Their daughters standing in their places which would be at one point they would be on her flank.**

** Gibbs watched as Director Shepard as she made her way down the aisle just as he and Brentley had moments ago. Just as Elle and Ryleigh had after he and Brentley did. **

** Now just came the waiting. After eighteen years; Gibbs was done with waiting; especially when it came to Jenny Shepard.**


	48. Chapter 48

**~ 48 ~**

** "Well it's about time; Probie." Gibbs said to Director Shepard when she finally got to the altar.**

** "Probie?" Ryleigh asked Elle under her breath.**

** "When Mom started at NCIS; she and Dad had their op over in Europe, she was his Probie like he was Franks' Probie after Kelly and Shannon were murdered." Elle replied in the same whisper Ryleigh had just spoken in.**

** "Only took you eighteen years to land me, Gunny." Director Shepard said playfully.**

** The Reverend cleared her throat to remind Gibbs and Director Shepard where they were.**

** "Sorry Reverend."**

** The team laughed a bit from their seats.**

** "Dearly beloved; we are here today to witness the joining of this man and this woman."**

** Director Shepard smiled at Gibbs as the Reverend spoke.**

** "On this special day; Leroy and Jennifer have chosen to have their kids stand up here with them as they commit themselves to one another."**

** Elle, Ryleigh and Brentley all shared a look.**

** "Leroy; do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold? In sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" **

** "I do."**

** "Jennifer; do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold? In sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"**

** "I do."**

** "With the power vested in me; I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." the Reverend said.**

** Gibbs didn't waste any time. But of course no one expected Gibbs to waste time when it came to their first kiss as husband and wife.**

** "It is with great honor; that I present to all of you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs."**

** All the guests cheered as Gibbs and the Director made their way back down the aisle, this time as husband and wife. Elle, Ryleigh and Brentley followed their parents.**

** Next came the various wedding pictures. More congratulations came from the guests as they slowly made their way to the banquet hall for the reception. For the reception; the Director had booked a live cover band to play while Gibbs hired the bartenders. Elle could still see that Vicente was on the fidgety side even after the ceremony. Once she was free from the mirage of wedding picture; Elle was going to find out why her boyfriend was on edge.**

** "Don't let her get away, Jethro." Fornell teased.**

** "I won't, Tobias." Gibbs said confidently as he squeezed the Director's hand and kissed her hand.**

** Gibbs and Director Shepard took pictures of just them once the photographer came around. Then there were the ones with their kids that they had wanted. Abby insisted on having the team in a few of the pictures. Director Shepard took a few pictures with Jackson and LJ as did Gibbs.**

** Once all the pictures were done, the photographer had gone into the banquet hall to take pictures while Gibbs and Director Shepard waited for the lead singer of the band to cue them.**

** "Well it only took eighteen years, but you're finally mine."**

** "I wouldn't have it any other way; Jethro."**

** "Neither would I, Jen, neither would I."**

** "I thought it would be different once I became the latest Mrs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs."**

** "But…?"**

** "But it isn't. I still feel like I am the same person I was before the ceremony. The only thing that's different is that now I have the same last name as you and the kids."**

** "So you like being the new Mrs. Gibbs, huh?"**

** "Like it? I love it." Director Shepard said as she kissed Gibbs again.**

** "I knew you would."**

** At this point; Gibbs and Director Shepard were standing just outside the banquet hall doors listening for their cue.**

** "I'd like to announce for the first time; anywhere, Mr. and Mrs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs." the lead singer announced.**

** "Ready, Jen?"**

** "Yeah, it's now or never; so let's do it, Jethro."**

** With that Gibbs and the Director joined their guests in the banquet hall.**

A/N: I have recently decided that I will continue writing this story until Christmas Eve, New Year's Eve is the absolute last day I will write and add more to this story if I choose to write more after Christmas. I wish to end 2012 with Nike and possibly start new in 2013. I will let you all know soon whether I am ending Nike before Christmas Eve or before New Year's Eve at later date. And usual please review.


	49. Chapter 49

A/N: Small reference to episode 10.09 "Devil's Trifecta" you all know the routine.

**~ 49 ~**

** Days later everything was still as perfect as it was the day that Director Shepard and Gibbs took the leap together. The team was pleased to see Gibbs and the Director in the happy moods they were in. Elle and the twins were just as pleased to see their parents so happy. Gibbs and Director Shepard were planning on a two week long honeymoon which would start the second they got into their car that night. They were going to spend a week in Martha's Vineyard followed by a week in Hyannis Port, just down the road from the Kennedy Compound. Elle and the twins were looking forward to their two weeks of freedom. Gibbs and the Director were looking forward to sometime off of work.**

** Long before their parents left; Elle, Ryleigh and Brentley already had plans set for their first night of freedom. In the back of Elle's mind there was something else going on. While Elle was trying to figure out what she was going to do about what was on her mind; her sister and brother were taking their driving tests. At the moment Ryleigh was taking her driving test while Elle was in her first period class after lunch. Brentley was waiting his turn, to occupy himself while he waited; Brentley was texting Owen.**

** There were only three people who knew about Vicente's plan. Now it was just between Elle and Vicente. But in all actuality the ball was in Elle's court now so to speak. During the course of the reception at the Director and Gibbs' wedding; Vicente walked over to Elle after he had made a toast in Gibbs and Director Shepard's honor.**

_** And while I'm at it, I'd like to propose something else, this time to the lovely lady with the lovely red hair. I'm not much for words. Most things are better left unsaid. It would a lot easier if I could just pick you up and we could just start running, and we'd never stop. Maybe I'll still do that, but before I do… I just want to ask you one thing….**_

**What was keeping Elle from saying yes was that Vicente had proposed to her in the same way that her Dad had proposed to Diane all those years ago. Elle; like Fornell wasn't a big fan of her friend's mom. Then there was the fact that she was only eighteen. When Elle took her age into consideration Kristen Stewart's line from the end of the third **_**Twilight **_**movie. Of course in Elle and Vicente's situation; Vicente wasn't a vampire who was over a hundred years old like Rob Pattinson's **_**Twilight character **_**was. But still Elle was eighteen and Vicente was a newly turned twenty-eight years old.**

** Elle was walking across campus now to her next class when she pulled her phone out. She needed some advice when it came to the proposal from the other night. Elle had asked her Mom what she should do in regards to the proposal, but all Director Shepard said was that it was ultimately up to Elle. So Elle dialed the one other person she could think of that would help her in some way with her decision.**

** "Got a moment?" Elle asked**

** "Yes, I do; what do you need help with?"**

** "I need help trying to figure out what I am going to say to Vicente tonight."**

** "With his proposal?"**

** "Yeah with his proposal. I figured since you were in my shoes seven years ago with Ray."**

** "That was a bit different. Ray killed two people the same day that he proposed to me."**

** "I know and of course Tony didn't help much when he told Dad that he would have to suit up to be father of the bride."**

** "I remember."**

** "So what do I do, Ziva?"**

** "Do you love him?"**

** "Yes, of course I do."**

** "Would you be able to live without him if you tell him no tonight?"**

** "I don't think I'd be able to."**

** "Has he committed any sort of crimes? Has he committed double murder on the day that he proposed to you?"**

** "No."**

** "Then why not?"**

** "Cause he proposed the same way that Dad proposed to Diane."**

** "Elle, you're not your Dad and you're definitely not Diane either. If you say yes to Vicente tonight then you will have a successful marriage just like your parents will."**

** "Okay, okay, okay; but there is also the minor detail that I'm only eighteen and if I do say yes then everyone will think that I am pregnant when I'm not."**

** "And if any of them think that I will personally take care of them."**

** "Thanks Ziva, it means a lot."**

** "I know it does."**

** "Get to class; Elle. Tell me how it goes tonight, okay?"**

** "Will do."**

** With that Elle and Ziva hung up with each other. Elle went to class. Ryleigh passed her driving test and it was now Brentley's turn. Ziva went back to work.**

** Hours later; Gibbs and Director Shepard were on their way to Martha's Vineyard for their honeymoon. Ryleigh was having a night in with Dylan at the house. Brentley also passed his driving test. Now Brentley was spending the night in at the house with Owen. Elle was having dinner with Vicente. It was during dinner that Elle was going to tell Vicente her decision when it came to the proposal.**

A/N: Please let me know in your review what you think Elle should say to Vicente's proposal, it will help with Chapter 50's content.


	50. Chapter 50

**~ 50 ~**

** Over dinner that night, Elle had given Vicente her answer. She had said yes to his marriage proposal on one minor condition or at least she thought it would be a minor condition. Elle wanted to wait at least five years until they got married. She wanted to experience college before she settled down. Elle figured that being twenty-three was a bit better for getting married than being eighteen was. All Elle was hoping for at the moment was that Vicente would agree to her condition even though he was wanting to settle down now and if he did agree to her condition; he would be thirty-three when they finally married.**

** Thankfully Vicente did agree to Elle's condition. They were now engaged. What Elle had appreciated was that Vicente had wanted her to experience college before they got married. Throughout the course of dinner after Vicente put the engagement ring he had gotten for Elle on her hand; Vicente and Elle began to discuss their future together.**

** Meanwhile at her apartment; Ziva was wondering what was going on with Elle. In fact the entire team, Gibbs and Director Shepard along with the twins were all in a state of wonder when it came to Elle.**

** At the restaurant that the newly engaged Vicente and Elle were at had offered to pay for their meal and anything else they wanted while they were there.**

** "So we're going to have how many kids?" Elle asked over the dessert they shared.**

** "Four to five."**

** "You do realize that you'll have the easy part of that and I won't."**

** "I do, but I know you can handle it when the time comes."**

** "We'll see how many kids we have when the time comes."**

** Later on that night as Vicente was bringing Elle home; Elle felt the need to share the good news with her families.**

** With her phone; Elle took a picture of the engagement ring that had been sitting on her hand for what seemed like forever.**

_**I said yes**_** was the caption that Elle had sent with the picture she had taken. Following the massive picture message; Elle fielded countless responses.**

** "Congratulations, my dear; Vicente is a very lucky man." Ducky had said.**

** "Congratulations." Tony said in Italian.**

** "Congrats, Elle." McGee replied.**

** "Yay, congratulations. I cannot wait for your wedding day, Elle." Abby said.**

** "It will be awhile before we get married; Abby."**

** "Congratulations, Elle." Ziva said in Hebrew.**

** "Congratulations, Breena and I are quite happy for you and Vicente." Palmer said.**

** Before Gibbs and Director Shepard turned in for the night in their room at Martha's Vineyard; they had followed the team's lead and congratulated their daughter.**

** Once Elle got into the house with Vicente in tow; they were congratulated by Elle's siblings, Dylan and Owen.**

** Shortly after that Dylan and Ryleigh went up to Ryleigh's room. Owen and Brentley were staying downstairs for a bit more but Elle changed that.**

** "Go get a room; you two." Elle said somewhat playfully.**

** "Okay, sis."**

** Brentley and Owen took to the stairs just as Ryleigh and Dylan had moments before. **

** "Finally we're alone again." Elle said to her fiancé.**

** "That we are."**

** "I never got the chance to thank you for waiting to marry me. I know it won't be easy to wait five years."**

** "It's not a problem, Elle. I'd do just about anything for you; no matter what it is."**

** Elle smiled then kissed Vicente.**

** During the course of the following day; Elle and the kids had their parents checking in on them.**

** Director Shepard reminded the kids that they were leaving school early to head up to Newtown, CT to speak at a memorial for everyone who died on December 14****th****, 2012 at the elementary school. Elle and the twins knew that speaking at the memorial was the least they could do for the families that were still going on with their lives. Of course at the time of great tragedy; Elle was only thirteen and the twins were a mere eleven years old. This tragedy sadly was the twins' 9/11. Elle and the twins were picked up Tony, Ziva and McGee per their parents' instructions. It was clear that Gibbs and Director Shepard had tasked Tony, Ziva and McGee with being their kids' protection detail.**

** A few hours later; Elle was at a podium with her sister and brother flanking her on both sides. Tony, Ziva and McGee were close by.**

** "My siblings and I are here today to impart our deepest sympathies to all of you. What you all have had to deal with over the course of the past five years is something we would never wish upon anyone…."**

A/N: Hopefully the portion of this chapter after everything with Elle and the twins wasn't in bad taste. I send my prayers, thoughts and deepest sympathies to the families and community of Newtown, CT in light of the tragedy that occured there recently. RIP to all that went before they had to; there was no reason why your lives had to be taken from you by one man.


	51. Chapter 51

**~ 51 ~**

** The reigning Gibbs' matriarch and her first heir apparent were completely happy with where they were in life. Director Shepard was happily married to the man that had been her true love since they first met all those years ago. She was also more than happy to be Elle, Ryleigh and Brentley's mom. Elle was in a bliss mode that came with being engaged. Both Gibbs and Vicente had fallen asleep next to their respective significant others. Director Shepard and Elle on the other hand were completely wide awake. Both of them were mesmerized by their rings. **

** Before Elle and Vicente got into bed that night; Elle had to contend with Tony not actually thinking she was engaged despite the fact that she had told him. Apparently he wanted to see the ring. He needed proof. Abby was the other person that Elle had dealt with. Abby was overly excited, but by now Elle was use to that.**

** Either way now Director Shepard was in Martha's Vineyard as the new Mrs. Leroy Jethro Gibbs with Gibbs lying next to her. Ryleigh was sound asleep with Dylan in her room just as Brentley was sound asleep with Owen. Elle and Vicente were Elle's bed underneath her black, white and gray comforter that came with black sheets, a black pillow case and what not. Elle knew that come 7:35 the following morning at school she would be the center of attention when the rest of the student body saw her fourteen karat white gold diamond engagement ring from Kay Jewelers. But Elle knew that all the snide comments and everything the student body sent her way tomorrow wouldn't bother her in the slightest.**

** At this point it was now 1am; Elle and the twins would have to be at school soon. Elle was still wide awake though. Vicente was still asleep but there were moments when he was a bit restless.**

** "Still not asleep, babe?" Vicente asked.**

** "What do you think?"**

** "What's keeping you up?"**

** "The pure blissed out happiness I've been in since you put this on my finger."**

** "I knew you would be happy when I proposed."**

** "Happy doesn't even begin to cover it, Vicent."**

** "Well maybe this will help you relax some."**

** Vicente then turned over a bit and kissed his fiancé.**

** "Such a tease, you know as kind as that was now I want more."**

** "But you've got school in a few hours."**

** "I don't need to go. I am more than happy to stay here with you."**

** "You have to or your sister and brother won't be able to go in either."**

** "They have their licenses and Mom gave me the money to get them their cars; which they have so they don't need me." Elle said.**

** "Your parents won't be happy if you don't go." Vicente said.**

** The sleepiness was returning to Vicente's voice at this point.**

** "What they don't know; won't hurt us." **

** "That's comforting."**

** "Words of wisdom from my Mom tend to be."**

** "Either way, Elle; I'd prefer to stay in your parents good graces for the duration of our engagement."**

** "Fine."**

** With Elle annoyed now, Vicente turned over once again to fall asleep again. Of course he was hoping Elle would follow his lead this time. But Elle wasn't going to back off that easily. After all she did get her stubbornness from her parents and despite the minor detail that she had departed from her crimson locks prior to her parents' wedding; Elle still had a redhead's temper.**

** Just when Vicente was about to fall asleep, Elle took control and got Vicente back to lying on his back.**

** "Elle!"**

** "By now you should know I always get my way." Elle seductively purred.**

** Meanwhile at the room that Gibbs and Director Shepard were staying at during the first leg of their honeymoon; Director Shepard had finally fallen asleep herself after the tryst she had with her husband.**

** Before school the following morning, Elle stopped by the agency as her siblings went into school and Vicente returned to his home before he had to go to work. Elle wasn't sending Tony a picture as proof that she was engaged last night or today at any point. She'd show him proof in person. After all Elle had study hall first period and there was no homeroom this morning, so Elle didn't have to be on school grounds until 9am. **

** "What are you doing here, Elle?" Ziva asked when Elle appeared.**

** "No homeroom this morning; don't have to be on campus until 9am, I've got two hours or so to kill."**

** "So why are you here?" McGee repeated.**

** "To show all of you this." Elle answered as she held her hand up.**

** "It's beautiful."**

** "Congratulations, Elle." McGee said.**

** "Thanks McGee. Was this proof enough for you, DiNozzo?"**

** "Congrats, Elle." Tony said in response.**

** "Anyway; I better get downstairs to show Abby, Ducky and Palmer. Talk you all later."**

** Elle showed Abby, Ducky and Palmer her engagement ring. Once that was done she head to school and dealt with the madness that was sparked when the rest of the student body at school saw her engagement ring. None of the other student said a word to Elle in some fear that she wouldn't be too pleased with their response to her being engaged at eighteen.**


	52. Chapter 52

**~ 52 ~**

** Gibbs and Director Shepard's two week honeymoon had come and gone. Now it was time to return to work and their family. Director Shepard was a bit anxious to see her daughter's engagement ring. At one point Tony got wind that Senior was coming down from New York for an impromptu visit. Of course an impromptu visit from Senior wasn't a surprise in the slightest. Now of course; Senior had no idea about Gibbs and Director Shepard's recent nuptials or the fact that there were actual **_**Gibblets**_** in the picture. Tony was dreading the moment when Senior found out about Elle, the twins and his bosses' nuptials.**

** Just as it had occurred five years ago when Senior came down to spend Christmas with Tony; Abby had escorted Senior up to the squad room from the lobby. Once pleasantries were exchange, Senior saw Director Shepard descending the stairs to join her husband and his team. At that point the elevator also opened to let its passengers step off. Amongst the agents that were disembarking from the elevator was the Director and Gibbs' kids. **

** "Director Shepard; it's good to see you again." Senior said somewhat flirty.**

** "Dad!"**

** "It's good to see you too, Mr. DiNozzo." Director Shepard said as she showed Senior her rings.**

** For Gibbs it was somewhat pleasing to see Senior shot down by Director Shepard in the way Senior had been.**

** "Congratulations, Director. Who's the lucky dog to snatch you up?"**

** "Gibbs." Director Shepard said with a smile on her face as she looked over to Gibbs.**

** "Now who are these two lovely creatures and this handsome gentleman with them?" Senior asked.**

** "Dad!"**

** "Brentley Gibbs; sir." **

** Brentley shook Senior's hand.**

** "Your boy, Gibbs?"**

** "Yup."**

** "Mine too." Director Shepard stated.**

** "Ryleigh Gibbs; Mr. DiNozzo. I'm Brentley's twin."**

** "She has your beauty, Director."**

** "Thank-you; but, Gibbs and I adopted Ryleigh and Brentley."**

** "Either way, you're just as beautiful as your mother." Senior said.**

** "Dad!"**

** "Thank-you, Mr. DiNozzo; but I have a boyfriend and even if I didn't have a boyfriend, I am jail bait for you."**

** Senior made a face and turned to the last of the three Gibbs kids.**

** "Elle Gibbs. And before you ask; Mr. DiNozzo, they are my parents."**

** "I can see the familial resemblance."**

** "I figured you would. Before you ask; I am already spoken for as well." Elle said as she revealed her engagement ring.**

** "Well Gibbs, Director; you have the perfect family."**

** After that Abby returned to her lab. **

** Director Shepard went back to her office.**

** Elle and the twins went to one of the conference rooms to work on their homework.**

** Tony was trying his best to get Senior a room at the Addams' House so that he didn't have to contend with his dad staying at his apartment like he had to five years ago. Tony also didn't want to walk in on his Dad mid-coitus like he had previously.**

** Both Abby and Ziva were beyond glad to see Senior. McGee was just as pleased.**

** The work day continued on as it was expected to.**

** Tony was able to get a room for Senior at the Addams' House.**

** While dropping Senior off at the Addams' House, Tony told Senior to leave Elle and Ryleigh alone. Clearly Tony was hoping to avoid getting his head slapped by Gibbs at all costs.**

** Like any protective Dad, Gibbs kept an eye on his daughters and Senior. Even though he knew that Senior wouldn't cross that line, Gibbs just wanted to play it safe. While working on her homework alongside her siblings; Elle was texting Vicente. They were setting up their dinner date that night at the Rooftop Grill.**

** Little did Elle know but she would bump into Senior that night when she was with her fiancé.**


	53. Chapter 53

**~ 53 ~ **

** Even with her parents back from their honeymoon for a number of weeks now; Elle was spending all of her time at Vicente's apartment these days. It was far and few between that Elle was actually at the house that she spent most of her childhood growing up in. But then again by now; Elle was quite use to not being in one place for more than a few days. A price she had to pay from a childhood of being shuffled between her parents. Now even though their wedding wouldn't be happening until 2022, Elle had to get use to staying in place for more than just a couple days at a time. In the back of Elle's mind she knew that her parents were probably a bit disgruntled at the fact that she was never now, but thanks to a lot of convincing from Abby; Director Shepard came around and the two of them got Gibbs to finally come around. Everyone knew that Gibbs could never stay upset at anyone or anything especially when he was double teamed by his wife and Abby.**

** Of course Elle knew that over the next five years, Abby would be focused mainly on the wedding and would split her attention when it was demanded. Abby was beyond great at multi-tasking and everyone knew it. That was beside the point right now. At this moment Elle was focusing on college. She had sent out applications with all the necessary requirements that came with applying to college to a few different colleges. So now she was just waiting on this particular Saturday morning for letters from the colleges she had applied to. The University of Maryland had already gotten back to her since that one of the many colleges she had applied early to. It wasn't much of a surprise that the University of Maryland wanted Elle to attend their school in the fall. The other colleges that Elle had done early admissions for were FDU, Virginia Tech, Yale, Georgetown University and Princeton. She had also applied to NYU and Syracuse for the hell of it, but NYU and Syracuse had said no. But to be honest out of all the colleges that she had applied to; Elle wanted to go to Virginia Tech.**

** Vicente could see how anxious Elle was over hearing from Virginia Tech. After all this time together Vicente knew that an anxious Elle wasn't necessarily a good thing. Elle's anxious nature at this point was creeping into the bedroom and into their bed. Vicente wasn't a big fan of having anxious Elle in bed with him. Having anxious Elle around made it impossible for them to intimate when he wanted them to be. So Vicente wanted the letter from Virginia Tech to arrive just as much as Elle did. Now Elle had to go back home to retrieve her mail which gave her parents time with her. That morning; Director Shepard had sent Elle a quick text message letting Elle know that an envelope around the size of a manila envelope had been sent to her from Virginia Tech yesterday. Elle was a bit peeved that her mom had waited until the morning to let her know about the envelope from Virginia Tech, but when she had learned that her parents hadn't known about the mail from the day before until they got in from work at 3am, Elle had decided to let it go. Elle had text her mom back saying that she would be over in a while to retrieve the letter.**

** "What was that all about?" Vicente said as he brewed coffee for them on the Keurig Elle had given him for Christmas.**

** "Mom just text me to tell me that I had mail from Virginia Tech."**

** "Are you going over to get it?"**

** "Ah yeah, I'm just having my coffee first so I don't subject them to me without coffee. They have had to deal with me without coffee enough as it is."**

** "And here I thought you just wanted to spend more time with me." Vicente said cheekily.**

** "Well there's that too." Elle purred.**

** Elle was antsy as she and Vicente kissed in the kitchen.**

** "Go, you're clearly not here completely as it is." Vicente said somewhat upset with Elle.**

** "Thanks lover, I'll be back before you know it."**

** Elle darted to the bedroom to change quickly. In a flash; Elle blurred pass Vicente with her keys in hand and her Coach purse on her shoulder.**

** "Be back in a few minutes, love." Elle said as she closed the door behind her.**

** "Yeah sure you will." Vicente muttered under his breath.**

** On Vicente's end of all of this it was clear that he was about at his wits end with the whole early admissions Elle had done. Subconsciously he hoped that Virginia Tech had said yes so he and Elle could put an end to this insanity. Vicente wanted his fiancé back, which was understandable since he was waiting five years to marry her.**

** Over at Elle's house there was quite a bit of raucous going on. Virginia Tech had accepted Elle. They even gave her a full scholarship due to her being athlete. Not that Elle needed the full ride due to the inheritance and military benefits Director Shepard had gotten when Colonel Shepard died in '95. Needless to say, but Gibbs and Director Shepard were beyond proud of Elle at the moment. Ryleigh and Brentley were just as excited for Elle.**

** As promised; Elle wasted no time when it came to returning to Vicente.**

** "Well what's the verdict?"**

** "I'm a Hokie."**

** "Great, I am so happy for you; babe. Can I ask what you're majoring in?"**

** "I'm thinking of doing their Naval ROTC while double minoring in History and Communications."**

** "Naval ROTC?"**

** "Yeah; Naval ROTC, my whole family is either Navy or Corps, you know that. Besides it's kind of expected of me to do the Naval ROTC program since my parents work at NCIS and my Dad is a Marine."**

** "Was a Marine." Vicente muttered clearly upset.**

** "There's no such thing as an ex-Marine. Semper Fi." **

** "Fine."**

** "Let's not argue anymore."**

** Vicente made a face like a child who didn't get his way.**

** "I know what we can do that will be a lot better than all this pouting. Something that we will both enjoy." Elle said seductively.**

** It didn't take much for Elle to lead Vicente into the bedroom after that.**

This chapter is dedicated to the late Charles Durning; who charmed us and the cast of NCIS eight years ago as Corporal Ernest "Ernie" Yost in 2.07 "Call of Silence". RIP Charles Durning; the world is a sadder place without you. Rest assured that all of us NCIS fans will always remember you dancing in the squadroom with Sasha as will Sasha and everyone else who knew you at NCIS.

Charles Durning;

February 28th, 1923 - December 24th, 2012

A/N: I know this wish is late by two days for those of us in U.S. and even further for those of us not in the States; but anyway... Merry Christmas, everyone. On another note; I may do another chapter or so before I end this, just depends on my mood. I will let you all know at the end of chapter 54 what the verdict is with "Nike" and the ending of it.


	54. Chapter 54

**~ 54 ~**

**Once everything had been squared away as far as Elle's educational future went; it was time for her to formally meet her future in-laws since they didn't want to met her when their son wanted to introduce them to Elle during the Games. So this was a big deal at least to Elle it was. Since the Games; Vicente's parents eventually came to terms with their son's relationship with Elle and the fact that she was a decade younger than their son. Now at this moment in time she was and that made a difference. Vicente told her not to worry. That his parents would love her. But no matter how much Vicente had assured her that everything would be absolutely fine; Elle was still scared as hell. And it took a lot to make Elle scared of something; Vicente knew that well just like everyone else in Elle's life did.**

**There had only been four times so far to date when Elle had been scared to death and completely unsure of the outcome. The first time had come in the spring of 2005 when Ari killed Kate. Even after Kate's murder; Elle was still on edge since Ari was still at large, but when she learned that Ziva had killed her own brother to avenge Kate and to keep someone she had barely known alive, Elle was more than pleased to know that even though she had lost someone she had seen as one of her protectors; she now had a new protector in Ziva. After that it the times when her Dad was in his second coma and when her Mom almost died in Decker's diner. Number four was when Franks was murdered outside of her house at the hands of Jonas Cobb. Albeit Elle was only six years old when Kate was murdered. She was a few months shy from being seven years old when her Dad was in his second coma. Elle was an almost nine year old when she almost lost her Mom in 2008. Then at nearly twelve years of age was when she had to be as brave as she could be for a young Amira who had just lost her last blood related link to her Dad.**

**Meeting her future in – laws was right up there with all the other times that scared the hell out of her. But there was no turning back now that she was all dressed up and was in the car with Vicente as they headed to lunch with his parents.**

"**Relax, everything will be fine. They're just people like you and me; babe. Besides they seem to already love you, just charm them like you charmed me."**

"**Yeah, easier said than done; Vic. You had it easy when you met my parents for the first time."**

"**I did, but this won't be any different."**

**Meanwhile over at Elle's house; Gibbs and Director Shepard had the house to themselves for the first time since their return. The twins had gone out on dates with the respective significant others and had plans with some friends from school afterwards.**

"**Finally some peace and quiet after all this time." Director Shepard said as Gibbs hand her a mug of bourbon.**

"**Yes, its nice; but you know you love having the kids around and it being somewhat chaotic."**

"**I do."**

"**See, I know you; Jethro as well as you know yourself."**

"**Uh-huh. You learned to speak **_**Gibbs**_** a long time ago, right." Gibbs said with an air of mischief in his voice.**

"**Of course I did, Jethro."**

**Meanwhile Elle and Vicente had just arrived at the restaurant that they were having dinner at with his parents. The host was showing them to where Mr. and Mrs. Marquez were sitting. Elle's grip on Vicente's hand was beyond a vice grip as they got closer to his parents' table. **

"**Mom, Dad; I'd like you to meet Elle Gibbs, my fiancé." Vicente said they got to the table.**

**Elle liked hearing Vicente calling her his fiancé. On the other hand, as Vicente said that Elle was his fiancé; Elle couldn't help but see a slight tell from Mrs. Marquez that she wasn't too thrilled that her son was engaged to Elle.**

"**Your mom isn't thrilled that we're engaged. I told you this would be a disaster." Elle whispered to Vicente before they all sat down.**

"**She's fine. Don't worry about it. Just charm them, my love."**

"**I saw her tell, she isn't happy that you're going to marry someone that is so much younger than you."**

"**Let's sit." Mr. Marquez said.**

**Everyone sat down.**

"**So you two are engaged." Mrs. Marquez stated.**

"**Yes; we are ma'am. Vicente proposed at my parents' reception a few weeks ago."**

"**And what do your parents do?" Mr. Marquez asked.**

"**They are federal agents for NCIS. My mom is the Director of the agency while my dad is the senior field agent for the MCRT team."**

"**MCRT team?" **

"**That's short hand for Major Crime Response Team, sir."**

"**Okay. But why NCIS and not the CIA or FBI?" Mrs. Marquez said responding for her husband.**

"**My dad served in the Marine Corps for a number of years before he was honorably discharged following the coma he was in after his first wife and my half sister was murdered in 1991. Also both of my grandfathers were military men just as my dad's namesake and my dad's mentor were."**

"**Were?" Mr. Marquez questioned.**

"**Like my dad; his namesake and his dad, my paternal grandfather was honorably discharged from his respective military branches. Same went for my dad's mentor who was a Marine just like my dad and my dad's namesake. I'm not sure of how my maternal grandfather's military career ended since he died four years before I was born and my mom doesn't talk about him. My dad's mentor died six years ago and was buried with full Marine Corps honors."**

"**How many wives has your father had?" Mrs. Marquez probed.**

"**My mom is his fifth wife. Like I said his first wife was murdered along with my half sister. His second ex-wife cheated on him with his friend from the FBI. I never knew why my dad's marriage to his third and fourth ex-wives didn't last; they both have different reasons why it didn't last."**

"**So what makes your parents' marriage any different than his previous marriages?" Mr. Marquez asked.**

"**Dad!"**

"**It's okay. My parents' marriage is different from my dad's previous marriages for two reasons."**

"**And they are?"**

"**First off, my mom hasn't been murdered like his first wife was and neither was I. My sister was eight years old when she and her mom died. Secondly; my parents are madly in love with each other, that wasn't the case with his marriages in between his first marriage and this one."**

**Vicente's parents mulled what Elle had just said.**

"**And before you ask; mine and Vicente's marriage won't be like the marriages my dad had with my ex-stepmoms."**

**Throughout the course of lunch Vicente and Elle had let his parents know that they weren't getting married until Elle was out of Virginia Tech. Mr. and Mrs. Marquez were quite pleased with the five year engagement.**

**It wasn't until Elle and Vicente were on their way back to the apartment that Elle was able to breathe a sigh of relief.**

"**You did perfect, babe."**

"**Good, I better get rewarded for it." Elle said seductively.**

"**Anything for you, babe. We'll need the practice for our honeymoon when it comes."**

**With that the drive back to the apartment continued on. Gibbs and Director Shepard were in full swing when it came to their own physical endeavors with each other.**


	55. Chapter 55

I've decided to end Nike on the 54th chapter. Thanks for reading my stories everyone. It is much appreciated. So with Nike and Game Changer completed I will leave it to your imaginations as far as what the future holds for Gibbs, Director Shepard, Elle, the twins and the team.

Also Happy 2013, to all of you.

~ ncisgirl2389 :) .


End file.
